El Triunfo del Amor
by CarlaMellark
Summary: AU. Un hombre misterioso le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello durante su primera noche en la playa. Cuando la intrépida Elena Gilbert descubrió que se trataba del millonario Damon Salvatore, amenazó con denunciarlo a la policía. Pero, ¿de que podía acusarlo después de responder a sus besos con una pasión devoradora? Lo único que en realidad le había robado era el corazón.
1. Chapter 1

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy KatnissEv_ o ElenaG_LSD (Son cuentas de rol pero las utilizo también para esto) o sino por mi personal CaaarGarcia.

**Esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación que Ivonnette me ha dejado adaptar. También está basada en un libro que la autora real desvelará cuando termine su fic. Si deseáis leer la historia original con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre: Katniss y Peeta. Podéis encontrarla en mis favoritos o buscar por la autora también en mis autores favoritos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El cielo estaba radiante, de un azul intenso y perfecto, como una acuarela de una tarde de verano. Una suave brisa mecía las rosas en el jardín. La niebla oculta las montañas a lo lejos. Impregnado en el aire, un olor a rosas, mar y césped segado. Elena exhaló un suspiro de placer, se apoyó un poco más sobre la barandilla de la terraza y, simplemente, contempló el paisaje.

Le costaba creer que sólo hiciera un día que había dejado atrás los rascacielos de Nueva York. ¿De veras había sido la mañana anterior cuando se había resguardado de una gélida llovizna de abril montando en un taxi para ir al aeropuerto? Sólo un día. Parecía imposible ir de un mundo a otro en sólo un día.

Pero ahí estaba, de pie en la terraza de una villa en la isla Lesbos. En vez de un día lluvioso, un sol brillante le daba la bienvenida a Grecia. Una calma serena reinaba en contraste con el estrépito y los atascos de Nueva York. Si supiera pintar, se dijo Elena, pintaría esa vista y la llamaría Silencio.

-Adelante –respondió al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Después de inspirar profundamente una vez más, se dio la vuelta con desgana.

- Ya estás de pie y vestida-Caroline, una mujer rubia y alta, entró seguida por una asistenta.

- Servicio de habitaciones – dijo sonriente Elena mientras la asistenta colocaba la bandeja del desayuno sobre el cristal que cubría una mesa-. Apuesto a que no me va a costar nada acostumbrarme a estos lujos. ¿Me acompañas?- le preguntó a Caroline después de oler el delicioso aroma de las fuentes que acababa de destapar la asistenta.

- Sólo al café- Caroline tomó asiento, se alisó la falda de su vestido de seda y examinó detenidamente a la mujer que estaba sentada frente a ella.

Una melenita de largos y lacios cabellos sueltos, de un castaño claro, le acariciaban los hombros. Sus ojos marrones eran casi demasiado grandes para aquel rostro delicado. De nariz recta, pómulos marcados y boca de largos labios, la cara quedaba rematada por una barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda. Era una cara de ángulos y contornos con los que más de una modelo habría soñado. Una cara fotogénica si Elena hubiese tenido paciencia para permanecer sentada el tiempo suficiente para fotografiarla.

No conseguiría, se dijo Caroline, más que un borrón colorido, la imagen corrida de Elena girándose hacia lo siguiente que llamara su atención.

- ¡Estás guapísima, Elena! Me alegro un montón de que por fin hayas venido.

- Ahora que estoy aquí – contestó Elena, desviando los ojos hacia la vista que ofrecía la terraza-No entiendo por qué lo he retrasado tanto. Efxaristo- añadió mientras la asistenta le servía el café.

-Presumida. ¿Sabes lo que tardé yo en conseguir decir un simple hola, qué tal? No, mejor no te lo digo – dijo Caroline de buen humor, moviendo una mano antes de que Elena pudiera hablar. Los diamantes y zafiros de su anillo de boda reflejaron la luz del sol-. Llevo tres años casada con Klaus y viviendo en Atenas y Lesbos y todavía me cuesta hacerme entender. Gracias, Lavinia- añadió, despidiendo a la asistenta con una sonrisa.

- Porque te empeñas en no aprender –Elena mordió con fruición una rebanada de tostada. Más que tener hambre, descubrió de pronto, estaba muerta de hambre-. Si te abrieras un poquito, las palabras acabarían entrándote.

- Eso lo dices tú- Caroline arrugó la nariz- Que hablas diez idiomas.

- Cinco.

-Cinco, son cuatro más de los que necesita cualquier persona racional.

- No si esa persona racional se gana la vida de intérprete –le recordó Elena antes de hincarle el diente a los huevos-. Además, si no supiese griego, no habría conocido a Klaus y tú no serías Caroline Mikaelson. El destino es algo extraño y maravilloso –sentenció con la boca llena.

-Desayunar filosofando. Es una de las cosas por las que te echaba de menos. La verdad es que no quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado si no hubiese estado en casa cuando Klaus apareció. No nos habrías presentado- Caroline dio un sorbo de café y se animó a prepararse una tostada con muy poca mermelada-. Seguiría despachando botellitas de coñac.

- Car, cariño, cuando algo tiene que ser, tiene que ser. Me encantaría apuntarme el mérito de vuestro bendito matrimonio, pero una breve presentación no fue responsable de lo que luego montasteis – Elena cortó un trozo de salchicha, miró a su bonita amiga y sonrió-. ¿Cómo iba a suponer que perdería a mi compañera de habitación en menos de tres semanas? Nunca he visto a dos personas ir tan rápido.

-Decidimos que nos conoceríamos después de casarnos – Caroline esbozó una cálida sonrisa-. Y lo hemos hecho.

-¿Dónde está Klaus ahora?

-Abajo, en el despacho –Caroline se encogió de hombros y dejó la mitad de la tostada en su plato-. Estará construyendo otro barco o algo así.

- Lo dices como si estuviese construyendo una maqueta –contestó Elena tras soltar una risotada-. ¿No se supone que cuando te casas con un millonario tienes que volverte orgullosa y presumir de tu marido?

-¿Ha, si? Bueno, veré lo que puedo hacer –le siguió la broma Caroline-. Lo más probable es que esté ocupadísimo las próximas semanas. Un motivo más para alegrarme de que hayas venido –añadió tras terminarse el café.

-Necesitas una compañera de póquer.

-No creas –Caroline esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. Eres la peor jugadora de póquer que conozco.

- Ya será menos –Elena frunció el ceño.

- Puede que hayas mejorado. En cualquier caso –prosiguió Caroline, ocultando con la taza de café lo que ya era una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-, no es por ser ingrata con mi país de adopción, pero es maravilloso estar con mi mejor amiga, una estadounidense de pura cepa.

-Spasibo.

-En inglés, en inglés. A mi me hablas en inglés. Y conste que sé que eso no era griego. Pero tienes que desconectar: olvídate de tus traducciones gubernamentales para la ONU estas cuatro semanas –Caroline se inclinó hacia adelante para apoyar los codos sobre la mesa-. Dime la verdad, Elena, ¿nunca tienes miedo de interpretar algún matiz mal y provocar la Tercera Guerra Mundial?

-¿Quién, yo? – Elena abrió los ojos-. Imposible. De todos modos, el truco es pensar en el idioma que interpretas. Es muy sencillo.

-Sí, seguro – Caroline se recostó-. En fin, ahora estás de vacaciones, así que sólo tienes que pensar en inglés. A no ser que quieras discutir con el cocinero.

-No tengo la menor queja de él –aseguró Elena justo antes de terminarse los huevos.

-¿Qué tal tu padre?

-Fantástico, como siempre – Elena se sirvió más café. Estaba contenta, relajada. ¿Hacía cuánto que no se permitía el lujo de tomarse tiempo para una segunda taza de café? Pero, como Caroline había dicho, estaba de vacaciones. Y haría todo lo posible por aprender a disfrutarlas-. Te manda un beso de su parte y me ha pedido que le lleve una botellita de licor de anís cuando vuelva a Nueva York.

-Si es que vuelves – Caroline se levantó y dio unos pasos por la terraza. El borde del vestido le rozaba el suelo al andar-. Voy a encontrarte una buena pareja para que te quedes en Grecia.

-Nos sabes cuánto te agradezco que me soluciones me vida sentimental –contestó Elena con ironía.

-No es nada. ¿Para qué estás las amigas? –repuso Caroline sin tomar en cuenta el sarcasmo de su amiga. Luego apoyó la espalda contra la barandilla de la terraza-. Elijah es un buen candidato. Es uno de los mejores hombres de Klaus y es realmente atractivo. Moreno y guapo, con un perfil para salir en las monedas. Lo conocerás mañana.

-¿Debería avisar a mi padre para que vaya preparando la dote?

-Lo digo en serio –Caroline se cruzó de brazos y miró la sonrisa de Elena con el ceño fruncido-. No pienso dejarte escapar sin pelear. Voy a llenarte los días de sol y playa, te voy a plantar delante de las narices de decenas de hombres irresistibles. Hasta que te olvides de que Nueva York y la ONU existen.

-Ya me las he quitado de la cabeza… hasta dentro de cuatro semanas – Elena se echó en pelo hacia atrás, de modo que le cayese sobre los hombros-. Así que plántame delante de las narices a quien quieras. Estoy a tu merced. ¿Me vas a llevar a rastras a la playa esta mañana?, ¿vas a obligarme a estar tumbada sobre la arena y a tomar el sol hasta conseguir un bronceado fabuloso?

-Exacto- Caroline asintió con la cabeza y se encaminó hacia la puerta-. Cámbiate. Te espero abajo.

Media hora después, Elena decidió que le iba a gustar dejar que Caroline intentase lavarle el cerebro. Arena blanca y agua azul. Se sumergió con suavidad entre las olas. Que el trabajo la tenía atrapada: ¿no era eso lo que le decía su padre? Estaba viviendo para el trabajo en vez de al revés. Elena cerró los ojos y giró hasta tumbarse sobre el agua boca arriba. Entre las presiones del trabajo y la desagradable ruptura con Stefan, pensó, necesitaba una transfusión de paz.

Stefan había pasado a formar parte de su pasado. A Elena no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar que su relación había sido más rutina que apasionada. Ambos se habían limitado a cumplir los requisitos del otro. Ella había buscado la compañía de un hombre inteligente; él, una mujer atractiva y con estilo, cuya imagen lo ayudase en su carrera política.

Si lo hubiera amado, reflexionó Elena, difícilmente habría podido pensar en él con tanta objetividad, con tanta… frialdad. No sentía dolor, no se sentía sola. Más bien, debía reconocerlo, se sentía aliviada. Pero, tras el alivio, había empezado a tener la vaga sensación de estar desorientada; sensación a la que Elena no estaba acostumbrada y que, sin duda, no le agradaba.

La invitación de Caroline no había podido ser más oportuna. Y aquello, pensó al tiempo que habría los ojos para contemplar el cielo, era el paraíso. Sol, arena, rocas, flores… el recuerdo susurrante de los dioses y diosas de la antigüedad. Turquía, con sus misterios, estaba muy cerca, separada tan sólo por el ancho golfo de Edremit. Elena cerró los ojos de nuevo y podría haberse quedado dormida si la voz de Caroline no la hubiera interrumpido.

-¡Elena! Algunas personas tenemos la necesidad de comer cada cierto tiempo.

-Siempre pensando en comer.

-Y ten cuidado con el sol –continuó Caroline desde la orilla-. Te vas a quemar.

-De acuerdo, mamá – Elena nadó de vuelta, se puso de pie cuando ya no había profundidad y se sacudió como un perrillo mojado-. ¿Cómo es que puedes bañarte y tomar el sol y seguir pareciendo como si estuvieses preparada para un salón de baile?

-Comiendo –respondió Caroline sin perder tiempo en explicaciones-. Venga, Klaus suele escaparse de los barcos para comer.

Cuando terminaron, Elena pensó que podría acostumbrarse a comer en terrazas. Disfrutaron de una sobremesa relajada con fruta y café con hielo. Elena notó que Klaus Mikaelson seguía tan fascinado con su mujercita, alta y rubia, como tres años antes, cuando la había conocido en Nueva York.

Aunque por la mañana le había quitado importancia a las palabras de Caroline, sentía cierto orgullo por haber sido ella quién los había unido. Una pareja perfecta, se dijo. Klaus tenía mucho encanto, era un hombre moreno, de nariz aguileña, con una cicatriz sobre una ceja. No era más que unos centímetros más alto que la media, delgado y de porte aristocrático; el complemento perfecto para la belleza rubia y delicada de Caroline.

-No sé cómo puedes dejar esto por nada -le dijo Elena -. Si esto fuese mío, no me iría por nada del mundo –añadió, mirando hacia el horizonte del mar y las montañas.

-Marcharse es bonito. Así puedo volver y encontrar el paisaje más hermoso. Es como una mujer –Klaus se llevó la mano de Caroline a la boca para besarla-. Cuesta separarse, pero al regresar la encuentras más bella.

-Estoy convenciéndola de que se quede –comentó entonces Caroline, entrelazando los dedos con los de Klaus-. Voy a hacer una lista con todos los candidatos presentables en cien kilómetros a la redonda.

-No tendrás un hermano, ¿verdad, Klaus? –le preguntó Elena, lanzándole una sonrisa.

-Sólo hermanas. Lo siento.

-Entonces olvídate, Caroline.

-Si no logramos casarte, Klaus tendrá que ofrecerte un puesto en su oficina de Atenas.

-La contrataría sin dudarlo –dijo él-. Hace tres años no conseguí convencerla. Y mira que lo intenté.

-Esta vez tenemos un mes para convencerla – Caroline lanzó una mirada de conspiración hacia Klaus-. De momento, mañana nos la llevaremos a dar una vuelta en yate.

-Estupendo –accedió encantado él-. Pasaremos un día fantástico. ¿Te parece, Elena?

-No sé, la verdad es que estoy un poco cansada de hacer cruceros –contestó Elena sonriente y con ojos luminosos-, pero ya que a Caroline le apetece, trataré de no aburrirme mucho.

-Que buena persona que eres –bromeó la amiga.

Pasaban pocos minutos de la medianoche cuando Elena enfiló hacia la playa de nuevo. No había conseguido dormirse, pero acogió de buen grado el insomnio, tomándolo como una excusa para salir a dar un paseo.

Era una noche clara. La luna estaba partida por la mitad, pero emitía una luz blanca que bañaba las copas de los cipreses, bajando hacia la playa. El olor de las flores, penetrante, exótico y misterioso a la luz de la luna.

Desde algún lugar a lo lejos, oyó el murmullo de un motor. Un pescador noctámbulo, pensó sonriente. Debía ser toda una aventura pescar bajo la luna.

La playa formaba un ancho semicírculo. Elena dejó la toalla y el vestido sobre una roca. Luego se metió en el agua. Al contacto con la piel, resultaba tan fresca y sedosa que Elena fantaseó con la posibilidad de quitarse también el pequeño bikini que llevaba. Mejor no, pensó sonriente. Pera qué tentar a los fantasmas de los dioses antiguos.

Aunque la idea de explorar los alrededores la seducían, se mantuvo dentro de los límites de la bahía, conteniendo el impulso de recorrer las calas. Seguirían allí a la mañana siguiente, se recordó. A plena luz del día. Nadó con suavidad, imprimiendo a sus brazadas el impulso justo para mantenerse a flote. No había ido a hacer ejercicio.

Incluso cuando empezó a notar que se quedaba fría continuó en el agua. Había estrellas reflejándose en el mar, y silencio. Un silencio inmenso. La sorprendió darse cuenta de que, sin saberlo, había estado buscándolo.

Nueva York parecía alejada por más que un continente; parecía hallarse a siglos de distancia. Y, por el momento, le gustaba esa sensación. Allí, en Grecia, podría abandonarse a todas esas fantasías que nunca parecían apropiadas con el ajetreo del día a día. En Grecia podría permitirse creer en dioses antiguos, caballeros de brillante armadura y piratas apuestos. Elena rio antes de sumergirse en el agua y volver a sacar la cabeza. Dioses, caballeros y piratas… lo más probable sería que eligiese al pirata si la dejaban elegir. Los dioses eran demasiados sanguinarios y los caballeros, demasiado corteses; pero un pirata…

Elena sacudió la cabeza. Se preguntaba cómo había acabado pensando en esas cosas. Debía ser influencia de Caroline, decidió. Elena se recordó que no quería piratas ni ningún otro hombre. Lo que quería era un poco de paz.

Suspiró, se puso de pie, con el agua llegándole a la altura de la rodilla, y dejó que las gotas le resbalaran por el cabello y la piel. De pronto, tenía frío, pero un frío estimulante. Sin ponerse el vestido, se sentó en la roca, sacó un peine del bolsillo y se lo pasó distraídamente por la cabeza. La luna, arena de playa, el mar… ¿Qué más podía pedir? Durante un breve instante, se sintió en total armonía con su espíritu y con la naturaleza.

Se llevó un susto mortal cuando una mano le amordazó la boca con fuerza. Elena forcejeó, pero un brazo le rodeaba la cintura; un tejido áspero rozó su piel desnuda. Sintió que la arrastraban de la roca y luego se encontró pegada contra un torso firme y musculoso.

¿Violación? Fue el primer pensamiento claro que pasó por su cabeza antes de que le entrara el pánico. Elena empezó a patalear a ciegas mientras la empujaban hacia unos árboles. Apenas penetraba la luz debajo de ellos. Peleó con todas sus fuerzas, atacando con las uñas, clavándola allá donde podía, y sólo sintió una pequeña satisfacción cuando oyó un pequeño gruñido de dolor junto a la oreja.

-Ni una palabra –le ordenaron en griego. Elena estaba a punto de lanzar un nuevo ataque cuando sintió que la sangre se le helaba. El brillo de un cuchillo captó un rayo extraviado de luna justo antes de que el hombre la tirara al suelo, aplastándola con su cuerpo-. Gata salvaje… Estate quieta y no tendré que hacerte daño. ¿Entendido?

Paralizada de miedo, Elena asintió con la cabeza. Permaneció totalmente inmóvil, con los ojos pegados al cuchillo. En ese momento no podía hacerle frente, pensó disgustada. En ese momento no, pero de alguna manera, de algún modo, averiguaría quien era y se las pagaría.

Aunque ya no sentía el pánico inicial, el cuerpo seguía temblándole mientras esperaba. Parecía que estuviese transcurriendo una eternidad, pero él no se movía, no hablaba. Todo estaba tan silencioso que podía oler las olas rompiendo suavemente en la orilla a unos pocos metros. Encima, entre las hojas, las estrellas seguían brillando. Debía ser una pesadilla, se dijo. No podía estar ocurriendo realmente. Pero cuando intentó cambiar de postura bajo el hombre, la presión de su cuerpo resultó de lo más real.

La mano que le tapaba la boca le impedía respirar con normalidad y empezaba a ver colores borrosos bailoteando delante de ella. Elena cerró los ojos con fuerza para no desmayarse. Hasta que oyó hablar de nuevo, dirigiéndose a alguien a quien no podía ver.

-¿Qué oyes?

-De momento nada –respondió una vos ruda y tensa-. ¿Se puede saber quién es? –añadió, refiriéndose a Elena.

-Da igual. Ya nos encargaremos de ella.

Un zumbido estruendoso en los oídos le dificultaba comprender el griego. ¿Cómo que se encargarían de ella?, ¿Qué significaba eso?, pensó, mareada de nuevo por el miedo y la falta de aire.

El segundo hombre dijo algo sobre las mujeres en voz baja y furiosa. Luego escupió al suelo.

-Tú estate atento y aguza el oído –ordenó el que tenía retenida a Elena-. Y déjame a mí la mujer.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? –susurró de pronto el segundo hombre.

Elena notó que el hombre que la sujetaba se tensaba, pero no apartó la vista del cuchillo en ningún momento. Lo estaba agarrando con más fuerza; notaba que lo estaba apretando por el mango.

Pasos. Resonaron en las escaleras de piedra de la playa. Al oírlos, Elena empezó a forcejear de nuevo con la fuerza del pánico y la esperanza. El hombre emitió un leve gruñido y cargó el peso del cuerpo sobre ella. Olía a mar. Al cambiar de postura, Elena captó una vislumbre de su cara, iluminada por un rayo de luna. Era un rostro de facciones angulosas, con una boca de labios apretados y ojos alertas. Ojos duros, fríos e implacables. La cara de un hombre preparado para matar. ¿Por qué?, se preguntó Elena mientras su cabeza empezaba a flotar. Ni siquiera lo conocía.

-Síguelo –le ordenó a su compinche. Elena oyó un ligero frufrú entre las hojas-. Yo me ocupo de la mujer.

Los ojos de Elena se desorbitaron al ver el brillo afilado del cuchillo. Tragó saliva y le supo amarga. El mundo se puso a dar vueltas y luego desapareció.

El cielo estaba lleno de estrellas, plata sobre fondo negro. El mar susurraba. La arena le escocía bajo la espalda. Elena se apoyó sobre un codo e intentó despejarse. ¿Se había desmayado?, ¿De veras había llegado a desmayarse? ¿O se había quedado dormida y, simplemente, lo había soñado todo? Se frotó las sienes con los dedos y se preguntó si sus fantasías sobre piratas le habrían provocado alucinaciones.

Un leve sonido la hizo ponerse de pie. No, había sucedido en realidad y su agresor estaba regresando. Elena se preparó para el combate a medida que veía la sombra acercarse. Antes había aceptado la muerte como algo inevitable, sin ofrecer resistencia; pero esa vez lucharía con todas sus fuerzas.

La sombra soltó un simple gruñido cuando Elena lanzó el puñetazo. Luego la capturó de nuevo y volvió a tirarla contra la arena.

-¡Por Dios!, ¡estate quieta! –ordenó enfurecido el hombre mientras ella intentaba arañarle la cara.

-¡Ni hablar! –replicó Elena, igualmente furiosa. Siguió revolviéndose y peleando hasta que el hombre la inmovilizó tumbándose encima de ella. Sin aliento, sin miedo, Elena lo miró a los ojos.

De pronto, el hombre se fijó en su rostro y frunció el ceño.

-No eres griega –dijo en inglés con una mezcla de sorpresa e impaciencia-. ¿Quién eres?

-No es asunto tuyo –Elena trató, en vano, de soltarse, pero él la tenía sujeta por las muñecas.

-Deja de retorcerte –ordenó él, apretándola con más fuerza todavía. No estaba pensando en lo fuerte que él era o en lo frágil que era Elena, sino en que no se trataba de una simple nativa que había aparecido en el lugar incorrecto en el momento incorrecto. Su profesión la había enseñado a conseguir respuestas y adaptarse a las complicaciones-. ¿Qué hacías en la playa a medianoche?

-Nadar –contestó Elena con agresividad-. Hay que ser muy tonto para no imaginárselo.

El hombre soltó un exabrupto y cambió de posición mientras ella seguía moviéndose debajo él.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡estate quieta! –exclamó mientras la observaba con absoluta concentración. Lo cierto era que la había visto salir del mar. Quizá estuviese diciendo la verdad-. Así que nadando… Eres estadounidense… Griega no, desde luego –añadió, hablando para sí mismo más que para Elena, que no dejaba de moverse. ¿No estaban esperando los Mikaelson la visita de una estadounidense? No podía haber elegido un momento más inoportuno.

-Tú tampoco –dijo ella entre dientes.

-Soy mitad griego –contestó el hombre mientras hacía unos rápidos reajustes mentales. La invitada estadounidense de los Mikaelson dándose un baño a la luz de la luna… Tendría que actuar con cuidado si no quería que se armara un buen escándalo. De repente, esbozó una sonrisa radiante-. Me has engañado. Creía que entendías lo que decía.

-Entiendo perfectamente –replicó Elena-. No pienses que vas a poder violarme tan fácilmente ahora que no tienes el cuchillo.

-¿Violarte? –repitió estupefacto el hombre. Soltó una risotada tan súbita como la sonrisa anterior-. No se me había ocurrido. En cualquier caso, no saqué el cuchillo por ti, Afrodita.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me tiras al suelo?, ¿por qué me pones el cuchillo en la cara y casi me asfixias? –contestó ella. La furia era mucho más satisfactoria que el miedo, de modo que le dio rienda suelta-. ¡Aparta! –añadió al tiempo que le daba un empujón, pero sin conseguir desplazarlo.

-Enseguida –accedió él de buen grado. La luz de la luna la iluminaba. Una cara preciosa, pensó, aprovechando que se paraba a analizarla. Seguro que era una mujer acostumbrada a que los hombres la admirasen. Quizá pudiera reconducir la relación recurriendo a un poco de su encanto masculino-. Sólo puedo decir que lo que he hecho ha sido para protegerte.

-¿Para protegerme? –Elena dio un nuevo tirón, pero no consiguió soltarse.

-No había tiempo para delicadezas, señorita. Mis disculpas si mi… técnica no ha sido muy refinada –dijo el hombre con serenidad, como si diera por descontado que ella se mostraría comprensiva-. Dime, ¿qué hacías aquí afuera sola, sentada en una roca y peinándote el pelo?

-¿Y a ti que te importa? –contestó Elena, a la que no le había pasado por alto el tono seductor del hombre. También la expresión de sus ojos se había suavizado.

Tanto que casi creía que se había imaginado la dureza que había intuido en ellos entre las sombras. Pero todavía notaba la presión de sus manos apretándole las muñecas-. ¡Suéltame o me pongo a gritar!

Si se detenía a mirarlo, la mujer tenía un cuerpo tentador. Aún así, el agresor se levantó, encogiéndose de hombros. Todavía tenía trabajo pendiente para esa noche.

-Perdón por los problemas que pueda haberte causado –se disculpó mientras Elena se ponía de pie y se sacudía la arena pegada a la piel.

-¿Y ya está? ¡Tendrás cara dura! O sea, que me tiras al suelo, me amordazas, me pones un cuchillo en la cara y luego me pides disculpas como si me hubieras pisado el pie –dijo indignada ella. De pronto, se serenó, se cruzó de brazos y preguntó-: ¿Se puede saber quién eres y a qué ha venido todo esto?

-Toma. Iba a dártelo cuando me atacaste –dijo el hombre después de agacharse para recoger el vestido de Elena. Sonrió mientras se lo ponía. Una lástima cubrir un cuerpo tan esbelto y apetitoso-. Quién soy no tiene importancia ahora mismo. En cuanto al resto… no puedo explicártelo –añadió encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

-Estupendo –murmuró disgustada Elena. Luego se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia las escaleras de la playa-. Ya veremos qué le parece todo esto a la policía.

-Yo que tú no lo haría.

Aunque había contestado en voz baja, el consejo sonó más como una orden. Elena dudó. Giró a los pies de las escaleras para mirarlo. En ese momento, no estaba amenazándola. Y no sentía miedo, sino la autoridad que aquel desconocido irradiaba. Era bastante alto, notó de repente. Y la luna hacía travesuras con su rostro, haciéndolo parecer cruel de pronto y encantador un segundo más tarde. En ese momento, mostraba una expresión confiada y malévola al mismo tiempo.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, Elena recordó la potencia de sus músculos. Aunque en ese instante estaba de pie, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros tranquilamente, conservaba un halo de poder. Un halo que no podía disimular por más que sonriera o adoptase una pose desenfadada. Malditos piratas, pensó Elena con un poco de aprensión. Había que estar loca para encontrarlos atractivos. En vista de que se sentía vulnerable, lo ocultó desafiándolo:

-Puede que tú no lo hicieras, pero yo haré lo que me dé la gana –replicó alzando la barbilla al tiempo que regresaba hacia él.

-Por supuesto. Si te gusta complicarte la vida… Yo prefiero no hacerlo. Soy un hombre sencillo –respondió el hombre antes de examinar su cara con detenimiento. Sin duda, decidió al instante, no estaba ante una mujer corriente-. Interrogatorios, informes que rellenar, horas perdidas con papeleos. Para que luego, aunque consiguieras mi nombre, nadie te creería Afrodita. Nadie-añadió sonriente.

No le gustaba su sonrisa… ni el tono seductor con el que la llamaba por el nombre de la diosa. No se fiaba del calor que le recorría las venas de repente.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro –arrancó Elena. Pero el hombre la acalló, cubriendo la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

-Y no te he violado –dijo mientras le acariciaba el pelo con ambas manos, hasta posarlas sobre sus hombros. Sus dedos no la oprimían como antes, sino que se deslizaban con suavidad sobre la piel de Elena. Tenía ojos de bruja, pensó él, y cara de diosa. No tenía mucho tiempo, pero tampoco podía perder la oportunidad-. Hasta ahora, ni siquiera había sucumbido al deseo de hacer esto.

Bajó la cabeza y la besó con ardor y asombrosa dulzura. La tomó desprevenida. Elena le dio un empujón, pero sin convicción, más como reacción refleja que disgustada realmente. Aquel hombre conocía las debilidades de las mujeres. Y la fue acercando y ablandando con maestría, sin recurrir a la fuerza.

La fragancia salada del mar la envolvía por fuera, como un calor, un fuego abrasador la consumía por dentro. El hombre exploró su coca con la lengua hasta que el corazón de Elena empezó a palpitar salvajemente contra los latidos rítmicos y firmes de él. Sabía mover las manos, las cuales deslizó bajo las anchas mangas del vestido para acariciarle los brazos y la curva de los hombros.

Al ver que ya no se resistía, le mordisqueó los labios como si quisiera extraerles todo el sabor. Despacio, sin prisas. La provocaba con la lengua, la retiraba y luego volvía a introducirla entre los labios de Elena para atormentarla y saborearla. Por un momento, Elena tuvo miedo de volver a desmayarse en sus brazos.

-Un beso no puede considerarse un delito penal –murmuró él contra su boca. Era más dulce de lo que había imaginado y, pensó azotado por el deseo, mucho más letal-. No me importaría correr el riesgo de darte otro.

-No –Elena recuperó el juicio de repente y lo apartó-. Estás loco. Y más loco todavía si crees que voy a dejar pasar esto. Pienso…-dejó la frase en el aire después de llevarse la mano a la garganta en un gesto nervioso. La cadena que siempre colgaba de su cuello había desaparecido. Elena miró hacia el suelo, luego levantó los ojos hacia él para fulminarlo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué has hecho con mi colgante? –preguntó ella-. Devuélvemelo.

-Me temo que no lo tengo, Afrodita.

-Devuélvemelo –insistió Elena. No podía estar más enojada. Dio un paso al frente con decisión-. Para ti no vale nada. No conseguirás más que unas dracmas por él.

-No te he quitado el colgante. No soy un ladrón –respondió ofendido el desconocido-. Si quisiera robar algo de ti, seguro que habría encontrado algo más interesante que un colgante.

Elena le lanzó una mirada basílica y levantó una mano para darle una bofetada. Él le sujetó la muñeca, lo que no hizo sino añadir frustración al enfado.

-Parece que el colgante te importa –dijo él con voz suave, pero agarrándola con firmeza-. ¿Qué es?, ¿un regalo de un amante?

-Un regalo de alguien a quien quiero. Aunque no espero que un hombre como tú lo entienda –replicó Elena. Dio un tirón y logró soltarse-. No pienso olvidarte –le prometió. Luego se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras de la playa a toda velocidad.

El hombre la siguió con la mirada hasta que la oscuridad se la tragó. Segundos después, regresó hacia la orilla.

* * *

TINTINTIN ya os imaginaréis quien es y ya adelanto que se pondrá mucho más interesante.

Agradecería vuestros reviews, que los contesto por PM siempre de los siempres.

Con todo mi love.

Carniss.


	2. Chapter 2

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy KatMellark12_ o ElenaG_LSD (Son cuentas de rol pero las utilizo también para esto) o sino por mi personal CaaarGarcia.

**Esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación que Ivonnette me ha dejado adaptar. También está basada en un libro que la autora real desvelará cuando termine su fic. Si deseáis leer la historia original con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre: Katniss y Peeta. Podéis encontrarla en mis favoritos o buscar por la autora también en mis autores favoritos.**

* * *

** Capítulo 2**

El sol era un foco de luz blanca. Los rayos acariciaban la superficie del agua. Elena sesteaba en una hamaca del yate, mecido por el ligero bamboleo del mar.

En medio de un plácido duermevela, se preguntaba si el baño a la luz de la luna y el encuentro con aquel hombre habrían sido un sueño. Los cuchillos, los músculos y los besos derretidores no tenían cabida en el mundo real. Debían de formar parte de una de esas extrañas ensoñaciones que tenía cuando las prisas y las presiones del trabajo y de la ciudad amenazaban con abrumarla. Siempre las había considerado una válvula de escape particular. Inofensivas, pero absolutamente secretas. Jamás se le había ocurrido compartirlas con Stefan ni contárselas a ninguna compañera de trabajo.

De no ser porque el colgante había desaparecido y por los moretones que tenía en los brazos, Elena habría terminado creyendo que todo había sido el resultado de una imaginación demasiado productiva.

Suspiró, se tumbó boca abajo para broncearse la espalda y colocó las manos en forma de almohada para reposar la cabeza. La piel, pegajosa de crema protectora, le brillaba. ¿Por qué les estaba ocultando aquella locura de incidente a Caroline y Klaus? Elena frunció el ceño, tensó y destensó los hombros. Sus amigos se horrorizarían si les contaba que la habían asaltado. Ya veía a Klaus haciéndole de guardaespaldas durante el resto de su estancia en Lesbos. Se aseguraría de que emprendiese una investigación… complicada, agotadora y lo más probable infructuosa. Elena odió al desconocido, consciente de que éste había tenido razón.

Además, ¿qué podría decirle a la policía aunque decidiese denunciarlo? En realidad, no la había herido ni había cometido agresión sexual alguna contra ella. No recordaba que la hubiese amenazado y no tenía la menor idea de por qué había sucedido aquello. Por otra parte, ¿qué había sucedido?, se preguntó. Un hombre la había arrastrado hasta unos arbustos, la había retenido por algún motivo sin explicación y luego la había dejado marcharse sin hacerle daño.

La policía griega no vería el beso como un acto delictivo. Y no le habían robado. No tenía forma humana de demostrar que aquel hombre le había quitado el colgante. Y, maldita fuera, añadió tras exhalar un suspiro, por más que quisiera atribuirle todo tipo de faltas, no le parecía que encajase con el perfil de un simple ladronzuelo. De hecho, aquel hombre no tenía nada de simple. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hiciese, lo hacía a lo grande… y lo hacía bien.

De modo que, ¿qué podría hacer? Si, la había asustado y enfadado, lo segundo a consecuencia de lo primero probablemente; pero ¿eso era todo?

Cuando lo detuvieran, en caso de que lo lograran, sería su palabra contra la de ella. Y, de alguna manera, Elena tenía la impresión de que la palabra del desconocido tendría más peso que la suya.

De acuerdo, le habían dado un susto, habían lastimado su orgullo. ¿Y qué? Elena se encogió de hombros y cambió la posición de la cabeza sobre las manos. No merecía la pena darles un disgusto a Caroline y Klaus. Quizá se había encontrado con un hombre que se volvía loco cuando había luna llena. En cualquier caso, no era más que otra extraña aventura en la vida de Elena Gilbert. Lo mejor sería archivarla y olvidarla.

Cuando oyó los pasos de Klaus por las escaleras que daban a la cubierta, Elena apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos y le sonrió. A su lado, en una hamaca, Caroline se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo.

-Parece que se ha amodorrado con el sol –comentó Klaus tras subir el último escalón. Luego se sentó en una silla junto a su esposa.

-Yo casi me quedo dormida también –Elena bostezó, estiró los brazos para desperezarse y se giró para colocar la hamaca en posición sentada-. Pero no quería perderme nada –añadió mirando hacia el agua. Se fijó en una elevación de tierra que se divisaba a lo lejos. La isla parecía flotar, insustancialmente como la bruma.

-Chíos –la informó Klaus , siguiendo la mirada de Elena. Luego cambió la dirección del brazo y esperó a que ella se girara-. Y la costa de Turquía.

-Está pegada –dijo Elena-. Parece como si pudiera ir nadando.

-En el mar, las distancias pueden resultar engañosas. Tendrías que ser una nadadora experta. Aunque remando es más fácil. Hay quien cree que es beneficioso estar tan cerca –dijo Klaus y se echó a reír al ver la cara de incomprensión de Elena-. Por el contrabando, inocente. Sigue siendo una práctica muy habitual, a pesar de que el castigo es severo –añadió mientras se encendía un cigarro de tabaco negro.

-Contrabando –repitió Elena, intrigada. En seguida asoció la palabra con los piratas y, de repente, frunció el ceño. El contrabando era un asunto feo, se recordó, y en absoluto romántico.

-La costa –Klaus hizo otro gesto con el brazo mientras sostenía el cigarrillo con elegancia entre dos dedos-. Bahías, penínsulas, islas y calas… Se puede acceder al interior desde muchos puntos.

Katniss asintió con la cabeza. Si, era un asunto feo. No estaban hablando de coñac francés ni jamón ibérico.

-¿Opio?

-Entre otras cosas –respondió Finnick sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Te da igual? –preguntó Katniss con el entrecejo arrugado.

-¿Por qué iba a molestarme? –contestó él tras dar una calada larga.

Desconcertada por la indiferencia de su amigo, se sentó más recta.

-¿No te preocupan las cosas con las que se trafica cerca de tu casa?

-Elena –Klaus extendió las manos como rindiéndose al destino. Un mechón de pelo castaño rebrilló bajo el sol-. Lo que a mí me preocupe no va a cambiar lo que lleva pasando desde hace siglos.

-Aún así, saber que se cometen delitos prácticamente en el patio trasero de tu casa…-Elena se detuvo y pensó en las calles de Manhattan. Tampoco era el barrio más pacífico del mundo-. No sé, suponía que te desagradaría –finalizó.

Los ojos de Klaus se iluminaron con un brillo divertido antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Yo lo dejo en manos de la policía y las autoridades. Dime, ¿estás disfrutando de tu estancia de momento?

Elena hizo ademán de responder directamente; luego se aseguró de borrar el ceño que le arrugaba la frente. No tenía sentido preocupar a Klaus con lo que le había ocurrido la noche anterior.

-Esto es maravilloso. Ahora entiendo por qué le gusta tanto a Caroline.

Klaus sonrió y le dio otra calada a su cigarro.

-Ya sabes que quiere que te convenzamos para que te quedes. A veces me siento culpable por no ir a verte a Estados Unidos más a menudo.

-No tienes por qué sentirte culpable, Klaus –Elena se puso las gafas de sol y se volvió a relajar. Después de todo, el contrabando no tenía que ver con ella-. Caroline es feliz. Se le nota.

-Lo sería más si estuvieras aquí.

-Klaus –Elena sonrió ante los intentos del marido de Caroline por complacer a su esposa-, no puedo venirme aquí a haceros compañía, por mucho que os quiera.

-¿Sigues trabajando para la ONU? –preguntó entonces él. Apenas cambió el tono de voz, pero Elena captó el matiz. Klaus había pasado a hablar de negocios.

-Me gusta lo que hago. Se me da bien y es un desafío interesante.

-Soy un empresario generoso, Elena; sobre todo, con personas con tanto talento como tú –Klaus soltó una bocanada de humo-. Hace tres años te pedí que trabajaras para mí. Te aseguro que me habría tomado más tiempo en tratar de convencerte si no hubiera estado… distraído –terminó sonriente, apuntando con la barbilla hacia Caroline.

-¿Distraído? –preguntó esta de pronto. Se subió las gafas de sol a la frente y miró por debajo de ellas.

-¿Nos estabas espiando? –Elena puso cara de resignación-. Está claro que no tienes remedio. Tus modales han sido siempre espantosos –añadió mientras una azafata uniformada aparecía con tres copas con hielo y las colocaba cobre la mesa.

-Tienes unas semanas para pensártelo –insistió Klaus, cuya tenacidad era una de las virtudes con la que más éxito había cosechado en el trabajo-. Pero te lo advierto: Caroline va a ser mucho más persistente que yo con la solución del marido. Y soy el primero que piensa que una mujer necesita un hombre que le dé seguridad –añadió justo antes de agarrar su copa.

-¡Mira que eres griego! –contestó Elena.

-Me temo que uno de los candidatos de Caroline se va a retrasar –continuó él sin inmutarse-. No se nos unirá hasta mañana. Vendrá con mi prima Rebekah.

-Genial –dijo Caroline con sarcasmo y Klaus frunció el ceño.

-A Caroline no le cae bien Rebekah, pero es de la familia –comentó él. La mirada serena que le lanzó a su esposa indicó a Elena que ya habían discutido al respecto con anterioridad-. Tengo una responsabilidad.

Caroline agarró su copa y exhaló un suspiro de aceptación. Luego acarició brevemente la mano de Klaus.

-Tenemos una responsabilidad –corrigió ella-. Rebekah es bienvenida.

El ceño de Klaus se transformó en una mirada amorosa tan deprisa que Elena no pudo evitar burlarse de ellos:

-¿Es que nunca discutís? Quiero decir, ¿no os dais cuenta de que no es saludable mantener tanta armonía?

-Tenemos nuestros momentos –dijo Caroline sonriente, mirando por encima de la copa-. Hace una semana estuve enfadada con él durante… como poco quince minutos.

-¡Qué tragedia! –exclamó Elena con ironía.

-¿Qué pasa? –Intervino Klaus-. ¿Crees que un hombre y una mujer deben pelear para tener una buena relación?

-No –Elena negó con la cabeza y rió-. Soy yo la que tiene que pelear para estar en forma.

-Oye, no has mencionado a Stefan en ningún momento. ¿Hay algún problema?

-Caroline –Klaus reprendió a su esposa por su intromisión simplemente con el tono en que pronunció su nombre.

-No, no importa Klaus. No es un problema. Al menos eso espero –Elena agarró su copa, se puso de pie y se acercó a la barandilla del yate. Miró la copa y frunció el ceño, como si no estuviera segura de qué contenía-. La relación no funcionaba. Todo era muy previsible, siempre hacíamos las mismas cosas y ni siquiera era consciente de que no nos hacíamos felices. De pronto, me di cuenta de que no estaba satisfecha y decidí cortar antes de acomodarme a una vida rutinaria.

-Ahora tendrás la oportunidad de conocer a algún hombre que te sorprenda –comentó Caroline. Se alegraba de que su amiga hubiese roto con Stefan y ni siquiera trató de disimularlo.

Elena contempló el ligero oleaje del mar antes de responder:

-No tengo intención de caer rendida a los pies de Matt, ni de ningún otro en el que hayas pensado, simplemente porque Stefan y yo ya no estemos juntos.

-Eso espero –contestó Caroline animada-. Le quitarías toda la gracia si ése fuese el único motivo –añadió sonriente.

Elena soltó un suspiro de afectuosa exasperación y volvió a mirar hacia el mar.

Las montañas de Lesbos se alzaban sobre el agua. Escarpadas, firmes, eternas. Elena distinguió a lo lejos las paredes blancas de la villa de Klaus. Pensó que la villa era como una virgen ofrecida a los dioses: elegante, clásica y femenina. Más arriba había una estructura gris irregular con vistas al mar; de hecho, estaba situada sobre un saliente rocoso y parecía colgar sobre el mismo mar. Como si estuviese desafiando a Poseidón, aferrada al acantilado. A Elena le pareció arrogante, altiva, masculina. La vegetación que crecía alrededor no suavizaba su aspecto, sino que le añadía un toque de belleza.

Había más edificios: otra villa impecablemente blanca, casitas de campo reunidas y un par de viviendas de diseño más sofisticado; pero las dos primeras destacaban por encima de las demás. Una era elegante; la otra, salvaje.

-¿De quién es? –Preguntó Elena, señalando la villa gris-. Es increíble.

Caroline siguió la mirada de su amiga, sonrió, se levantó y fue junto a ella.

-Debería haber imaginado que te gustaría. Tiene mucha vida. Damon Salvatore, aceite de oliva y, más recientemente, importación y exportación –Caroline miró el perfil de Elena-. Puede que lo incluya en la cena de mañana si está libre, aunque no creo que sea tu tipo.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y cuál es mi tipo? –quiso saber Elena.

-Alguien con quién puedas discutir. Que te dé muchas sorpresas y sobresaltos para no caer en la rutina.

-Vaya, me conoces demasiado bien.

-En cuanto a Damon, es elegante y no cabe duda de que tiene su encanto. No es tan guapo como Matt, pero no le falta atractivo –Caroline deslizó una uña sobre la barandilla. Se quedó callada unos segundos, como tratando de recordarlo con más precisión-. Tiene los pies en la tierra y, sin embargo, vive en esa casa. Vamos, que es raro. Tiene treinta y pocos y heredó el negocio del aceite de oliva hace casi diez años. Luego empezó con las transacciones de importación y exportación. Parece que le va bien.

-Caroline, sólo quería saber de quién era la casa, no una biografía del dueño.

-El resto de la información forma parte de mis servicios –Caroline sacó un mechero y encendió un cigarrillo-. Quiero que tengas una idea clara de tus opciones.

-El caso es que me atrae más una casita de campo, con huerta y un horno para hacer pan.

-Veré lo que puedo hacer.

-Porque lo que no se os ha ocurrido a Klaus ni a ti es que esté a gusto soltera, ¿verdad? Ya sabes, una mujer moderna e independiente. Sé utilizar un destornillador, cambiar una rueda pinchada…

-Deja de protestar.

-Caroline…

-¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero, Elena?

Ésta exhaló un suspiro de frustración y dio otro trago a su copa.

-Maldita sea –murmuró.

-Venga, déjame que me divierta –Caroline le dio una palmadita cariñosa en la mejilla-. Total, al final todo está en manos del destino, como tú dices.

-A esto se le llama caer en mis propias redes –dijo Elena-. Está bien, tráeme a todos los Matts, Damons y Jeremys que te apetezca.

-¿Jeremy?

-Es un nombre bonito, ¿no te parece?

-Bueno, ya veré si te encuentro uno –contestó sonriente Caroline al tiempo que le daba un golpecito al cigarro para tirar la ceniza.

-Caroline…-Elena dudó unos segundos-, ¿va mucha gente a la playa donde nos bañamos ayer? –preguntó con naturalidad.

-Pues… no, la verdad es que no. Prácticamente, sólo la usamos la familia Salvatore y nosotros. Tendría que preguntarle a Klaus si es propiedad privada de alguien. Nunca me lo he planteado. Es una zona aislada y sólo se puede acceder fácilmente con las escaleras que hay entre las dos propiedades – Caroline se colocó un mechón de pelo negro tras la oreja-. Ah, y luego está la casita esa que Damon alquila de tanto en tanto. Ahora vive un estadounidense. Un tal Zach, un poeta o pintor, algo así. Todavía no lo conozco. ¿Por qué?, ¿estabas pensando en hacer nudismo?

-Sólo por curiosidad –contestó Elena arrepentida por haber despertado la curiosidad de su amiga. Si quería archivar el incidente de la noche anterior y olvidarlo, más valía no sacarlo a colación-. Me encantaría acercarme a la villa esa. El arquitecto debía de estar un poco loco: es fabulosa –añadió, apuntando hacia la villa gris de estructura irregular.

-Utiliza tus encantos con Damon y consíguete una visita guiada –le sugirió Caroline.

-Puede que lo haga –Elena miró la villa. Se preguntó si Damon Salvatore sería el hombre cuyas pisadas había oído la noche anterior mientras la mantenían retenida tras los arbustos-. Si, puede que lo haga.

Esa noche, Elena dejo abiertas las puertas de la terraza. Quería disfrutar del calor y las fragancias que llegaban del exterior. La casa estaba en silencio salvo por el tictac de un reloj que marcaba la hora. Por segunda noche consecutiva, no podía pegar ojo. ¿De veras dormía la gente cuando estaba de vacaciones?, se preguntó. Qué pérdida de tiempo.

Se sentó ante una mesita de madera que había en su dormitorio a escribir una carta. Desde algún punto entre la casa y el mar, un búho ululó dos veces. Se paró a escuchar, con la esperanza de oírlo cantar de nuevo, pero no oyó más que silencio. ¿Cómo podía describir lo que sentía al ver el Monte Olimpo alzándose sobre el mar?, ¿sería posible encontrar las palabras adecuadas para reflejar aquella belleza tan imponente, majestuosa e intemporal?

Elena se encogió de hombros e hizo lo que pudo al explicarle sus impresiones a su padre. Él la entendería, se dijo mientras sacaba un folio. ¿Quién iba a entender mejor sus arrebatos fantasiosos que el hombre del que los había heredado? Y, pensó sonriente, seguro que se divertiría cuando leyera los esfuerzos de Caroline para casarla y que se quedara a vivir en Grecia.

Se puso de pie, se estiró una vez, se giró y se chocó con un torso potente. La mano que le cubrió la boca fue más delicada en esa ocasión y el hombre la miró con una sonrisa en los ojos. Elena notó que el corazón se le subía a la garganta y luego caía al vacío como un ascensor al que le hubieran cortado los cables de sujeción.

-Kalespera,Afrodita. Si me prometes que no gritarás, eres libre.

Elena se resistió, intentó soltarse por instinto, pero él la sujetó sin esfuerzo al tiempo que enarcaba una ceja con expresión irónica, como diciéndole que no podría escaparse y preguntándole si aceptaba el trato. Parecía un hombre capaz de discernir si podía fiarse de la palabra de una persona o debía desconfiar de ella.

Elena forcejeó unos segundos más, pero, al verse impotente, acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. El hombre la soltó al instante.

Elena tomó aire para gritar, pero luego lo soltó, limitándose a exhalar un suspiro de frustración. Había dado su palabra y una promesa era una promesa, aunque se tratara de un pacto con el diablo.

-¿Cómo has entrado?

-Las parras que suben a tu terraza son resistentes.

-¿Has subido trepando? –preguntó con una mezcla de incredulidad y admiración. Las paredes eran escarpadas y la altura de vértigo-. Tienes que estar loco.

-Es posible –dijo él sonriente.

No parecía fatigado por la escalada. Estaba despeinado, pero tampoco lo había visto peinado nunca. Un ligero vello ensombrecía su barbilla. Sus ojos tenían un brillo aventurero que la atraía por más que Elena intentara resistirse. Con la luz de la lámpara, podía verlo con más claridad que la noche anterior. Sus facciones no eran tan duras como había pensado. De hecho, tenía una boca bastante bonita, pensó disgustada.

-¿Qué quieres?

El hombre le sonrió de nuevo y deslizó la mirada por todo su cuerpo con descaro. Elena sólo llevaba un camisón pequeño, de escote amplio, que apenas le cubría los muslos. Notó la mirada insolente del hombre y que éste estaba justo entre ella y el armario. En vez de reconocer su posición de inferioridad, alzó la barbilla.

-¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme?

-Mi trabajo consiste en averiguar cosas –respondió él. En silencio aprobó la valentía y el espíritu combativo de Elena tanto como su cuerpo-. Elena Gilbert, estás visitando a Caroline Mikaelson. Estadounidense, vives en Nueva York. No estás casada. Trabajas de intérprete para la ONU. Hablas griego, inglés, francés, italiano y ruso.

Elena trató de no abrir demasiado la boca ante aquel asombroso resumen de su vida.

-Un resumen muy conciso –dijo con sequedad.

-Gracias. No me gusta dar rodeos.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo esto contigo?

-Eso está por saberse todavía –contestó el hombre, mirándola con atención. Quizá pudiera contratarla para sus propios fines. El envoltorio era bueno, muy bueno. Y, lo más importante en esos momentos, también lo era su cabeza-. ¿Estás disfrutando de tu estancia en Lesbos?

Elena lo miró un instante antes de negar con la cabeza. No, no se trataba de un maleante o un violador. De eso estaba segura. Y si era un ladrón, lo cual dudaba, no era un ladrón corriente. Hablaba demasiado bien, se movía demasiado bien. Tenía encanto, un aura magnética a la que costaba resistirse, y una arrogancia impresionante. En otras circunstancias, quizá hasta le habría gustado.

-Ya tienes agallas para venir aquí después de lo de anoche.

-Me siento halagado –contestó él.

-De acuerdo –Elena apretó los labios, se dirigió a las puertas de la terraza y lo invitó a salir con un gesto de la mano-. Te he prometido que no gritaría y no he gritado. Pero no tengo intención de estar aquí de pie, dando conversación a un lunático. ¡Fuera!

Sin dejar de sonreír, el hombre se sentó en el borde de la cama y examinó a Elena.

-Admiro a las mujeres con palabra –dijo mientras estiraba las piernas-. De hecho, eres admirable en muchos sentidos, Elena. Anoche mostraste sentido común y valor, dos cualidades difíciles de encontrar reunidas.

-Perdona si no me siento adulada.

El hombre notó el tono sarcástico de su voz, pero, por sobre todo, captó el cambio de sus ojos. En realidad, no estaba tan enfadada como pretendía.

-Ya te pedí disculpas –le recordó y sonrió de nuevo.

Elena exhaló un suspiro prolongado. Le entraron ganas de odiarlo por tener ganas de echarse a reír cuando debía estar furiosa. ¿Quién demonios era? Desde luego, no era un violador desequilibrado por el que lo había tomado en un primer momento. Y, definitivamente, no era un vulgar ladrón. Entonces, ¿quién era? Elena se frenó antes de preguntárselo. Mejor mantenerse en la ignorancia.

-No me pareció una disculpa de verdad.

-Si hago un intento más… sincero, ¿aceptarías mis disculpas?

Elena se obligó a no sonreír.

-Si las acepto, ¿te irás?

-Con lo agradable que es tu compañía –protestó en broma el hombre.

Elena no pudo evitar que un brillo de humor asomase a sus ojos.

-Agradabilísima.

-¿No me crees? Me haces daño, Afrodita.

-Lo que me gustaría es hacerte picadillo y descuartizarte. Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿te vas?

-Pronto –el hombre se levantó. ¿Qué sería la fragancia que emanaba Elena?, se preguntó. Era dulce, pero no demasiado dulce… Jazmín, decidió. Le pegaba. El desconocido se acercó a la cómoda para juguetear con el espejo de mano de ella -. Mañana te presentarán a Matt Donnovan y a Rebekah Mikaelson… Hay pocas cosas de la isla que se me escapen –añadió y esa vez sí que dejó a Elena boquiabierta.

-Ya veo –convino ésta.

El hombre notó cierta curiosidad en el tono de voz de ella. Justo lo que había esperado conseguir.

-Quizá, en otra ocasión, me digas qué tal te han caído.

Elena sacudió la cabeza, más por asombro que por rechazarlo.

-No tengo intención de que haya otra ocasión, ni de chismorrear contigo. Ni si quiera sé por qué…

-¿Por qué no? –la interrumpió él.

-¡No te conozco! –contestó frustrada-. Ni siquiera conozco a Matt y a Rebekah. Y te juro que no entiendo cómo puedes…

-¿Y a Klaus? –La interrumpió de nuevo-. ¿Lo conoces bien?

Elena se pasó una mano por el pelo. Ahí estaba, con un camisón diminuto, charlando con un loco que había trepado hasta la terraza de un tercero.

-Mira, no voy a hablar de Klaus contigo. No pienso hablar de nadie ni de nada contigo. Márchate.

-Bueno, dejaremos eso para otro momento también –el hombre avanzó hacia Elena-. Tengo algo para ti –añadió al tiempo que se echaba una mano al bolsillo derecho de los vaqueros. Cuando la sacó, relució un pequeño medallón de plata con su cadena.

-¡Lo tenías!- Elena fue a recuperarlo, pero el desconocido apartó la mano y la miró enfurecido.

-Ya te he dicho que no soy un ladrón –dijo con firmeza. Elena retrocedió un paso. El hombre notó que había hablado con demasiada dureza y que la había intimidado un poco-. Volví y lo encontré entre los arbustos. Aunque me temo que he tenido que reparar la cadena –añadió con más suavidad. Luego le ofreció el colgante y Elena se lo puso en el cuello.

-Eres un agresor muy atento –murmuró.

-¿Crees que me alegra haberte hecho daño?

Elena notó un escalofrío. Aquel hombre había dejado de bromear. Volvía a ser el hombre con el que se había enfrentado entre las sombras. Un hombre violento que apenas controlaba su genio.

-¿Crees que lo pasé bien asustándote?, ¿haciéndote pensar que podía asesinarte? ¿Crees que me agrada ver los moretones que tienes en el brazo y saber que te los he hecho yo? No tengo por costumbre hacer daño a las mujeres.

-¿Y cómo iba a saberlo? –replicó Elena, envalentonada.

El hombre la miró a los ojos. Desde luego, la mujer tenía agallas. Y era preciosa. Suficientemente guapa para convertirse en una distracción cuando no podía permitirse una.

-No sé quién eres ni en qué líos andas metido –continuó ella. Los dedos le temblaron un poco mientras terminaba de colgarse la cadena, pero consiguió hablar despacio y con calma-. Y, la verdad, me da igual con tal de que me dejes en paz. En otras circunstancias, te daría las gracias por haberme devuelto el colgante, pero no me parece apropiado. Puedes marcharte igual que has entrado.

El hombre tuvo que contener un impulso de estrangularla. No solía verse en la situación de estar ante una mujer medio desnuda en su habitación y que le pidiera que se fuese tres veces en la misma noche. Lo que quizá le habría resultado divertido de no ser porque estaba luchando por controlar un fogonazo de puro y simple deseo.

-Eres muy valiente, Elena –dijo él al ver que ésta seguía alzando la barbilla desafiantemente-. Creo que nos iría muy bien a los dos juntos –añadió al tiempo que extendía un dedo hacia su cuello para acariciar el medallón. Entonces frunció el ceño. Maldijo en voz baja, apretó la cadena y la miró a los ojos.

-Te he dicho que te vayas –insistió Elena, tratando de no hacer caso al ritmo al que, de pronto, le latía el corazón. No estaba asustada. Y tampoco era rabia lo que sentía en esos momentos.

-Luego -respondió él y soltó la cadena-. Pero antes, en vista de que no ofreces, permíteme que tome la iniciativa.

De nuevo, Elena se encontró entre los brazos de aquel hombre. No fue el beso seductor y juguetón de la noche anterior. Esa vez la devoró. Nadie la había besado así jamás, como si conociese hasta su último secreto. Seguro que sabría, de alguna forma, dónde necesitaba que la tocaran.

La oleada de pasión que la azotó la dejó demasiado aturdida como para reaccionar, demasiado hambrienta como para razonar. ¿Cómo podría desearlo?, ¿cómo podría querer que un hombre así la tocara? Pero no podía negar que estaba respondiendo al beso voluntariamente. Sus lenguas se encontraron. Elena puso las manos sobre sus hombros, pero no lo empujó.

-Tienes miel en los labios, Elena –murmuró él -. Capaz de hacer enloquecer a un hombre por otro beso.

Luego recorrió su espalda con la mano y fue bajando hasta llegar al borde del camisón. Tenía dedos fuertes, callosos, ágiles como los de un pianista. Sin importarle a qué se exponía, Elena le rodeó las mejillas con sendas manos antes de deslizarlas hacia su pelo. Oyó un gruñido en griego, que no fue una palabra de amor, y se dejó apretar contra el desconocido.

Aunque sus cuerpos ya empezaban a familiarizarse. Elena no extrañó los músculos de su torso ni el olor marino de su piel mientras él seguía devorándola en un beso ardiente. De pronto, gimió, en parte por miedo a lo que podía suceder, en parte extasiada por lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya no le importaba saber quién era aquel hombre. Incluso había olvidado quién era ella. En aquel instante sólo sentía placer… hasta que, de pronto, el desconocido puso fin al beso y la apartó para mirarla a la cara.

No le agradó comprobar que el corazón le latía tan deprisa. Ni haberse dejado llevar por la pasión. No era el mejor momento para complicarse la vida. Y aquella mujer podía resultar muy peligrosa. No sin esfuerzo, apartó las manos de los brazos de Elena.

-Ya no hace falta que me des las gracias por el medallón. Esto ha sido más satisfactorio –dijo sonriente al tiempo que miraba hacia la cama-. ¿No me pides que me quede?

Elena recobró la compostura de golpe. El desconocido debía de haberla hipnotizado, decidió. No cabía otra explicación razonable.

-Puede que en otro momento –contestó con el mismo desenfado que él.

-Espero que pronto –dijo el hombre antes de tomar su mano y levantarla para besarla formalmente.

Luego salió a la terraza y todavía le lanzó una última sonrisa antes de iniciar el descenso. Incapaz de contenerse, Elena lo siguió para verlo bajar por las enredaderas.

Se movía como un gato, con seguridad, sin miedo, era como una sombra resbalando ágilmente por las paredes. Tuvo el corazón en un puño hasta que por fin lo vio saltar al suelo y desaparecer entre los árboles. Elena soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta y se dio media vuelta. Regresó a su dormitorio. Y cerró las puertas de la terraza.

* * *

**Sí lo sé, yo también quiero que un Damon me entre por la terraza, dejaré la ventana abierta a ver si viene xD. Por cierto, la autora ya ha acabado con esta magnífica historia y deciros que es corta pero que no os decepcionará. Y también ha desvelado ****el nombre de la autora real que es Nora Roberts.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Con todo mi love.**

**Carniss.**


	3. Chapter 3

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy KatMellark12 o ElenaG_LSD (Son cuentas de rol pero las utilizo también para esto) o sino por mi personal CaaarGarcia.

**Esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación que Ivonnette me ha dejado adaptar. También está basada en un libro de Nora Roberts titulado de la misma manera. Si deseáis leer la historia original con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre: Katniss y Peeta. Podéis encontrarla en mis favoritos o buscar por la autora también en mis autores favoritos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Elena se llevó la copa de vino a los labios, pero apenas lo probó. Aunque le agradaba su sabor afrutado, estaba demasiado preocupada para apreciarlo. Desde el balcón se veía el golfo, con su agua azul y un revoltijo de pequeñas islas desperdigadas. También había unos puntitos en la superficie, que en realidad eran lanchas; pero Elena no les prestó atención. Tenía la cabeza ocupada, sobre todo, en tratar de aclarar los crípticos comentarios de su visitante de la noche anterior. Y también estaba haciendo todo lo posible por seguir la conversación que estaba desarrollándose a su alrededor.

Matt Donovan era tal como lo había descrito Caroline: un hombre de belleza clásica, piel bronceada y estilo sofisticado. Con aquel traje color crema, parecía un adonis del siglo XX. Era inteligente, culto y masculino. Las tretas de Caroline podrían haber hecho que Elena lo tratara con cierto distanciamiento de no ser porque veía el brillo divertido que bailaba en los ojos de Matt. Elena se había dado cuenta de que éste no sólo sabía lo que su anfitriona maquinaba, sino que había decidido seguirle el juego. Su mirada desafiante y juguetona la relajaba y, de ese modo, podía disfrutar de un coqueteo inofensivo sin sentirse incómoda.

Rebekah, la prima de Klaus, no le caía tan bien. Tenía un físico tan atractivo como perturbador. Era guapa y adinerada, pero su rostro transmitía tensión. Sus ojos exóticos y su boca de puchero carecían de alegría. Rebekah era, decidió Elena, como un volcán a punto de estallar: caliente, oscura y alarmante.

Adjetivos que le recordaban de nuevo a su desconocido visitante. Le pegaban tan bien como a Rebekah Mikaelson y, sin embargo, era raro, porque a Elena le resultaban rasgos admirables en el hombre y desagradables en la mujer. ¿Estaría aplicando una doble moral?, se preguntó y negó con la cabeza. No, la energía de Rebekah parecía destructiva, mientras que la energía del hombre era magnética. Irritada consigo misma, Elena dejó de mirar el mar y regresó al presente.

-Debes de encontrar esto muy tranquilo después de haber estado en Atenas –dijo dirigiéndose a Matt.

Éste giró la silla para mirarla. Le bastó una sonrisa para insinuarle que, para él, no había otra mujer más que ella en el balcón, galantería que Elena encontró agradable.

-La isla es una maravilla, muy tranquila. Pero me gustan los lugares caóticos. Tú vives en Nueva York, seguro que me entiendes.

-Si, aunque ahora mismo me apetece estar tranquila – Elena se apoyó contra la barandilla, dejando que el sol le calentara la espalda-. De momento no estoy haciendo más que vaguear. Ni siquiera he sacado fuerzas para explorar los alrededores.

-Es una isla muy pintoresca. Hay grutas, calas, viñedos, algunas granjas –Matt sacó del bolsillo una pitillera de oro, la abrió y le ofreció un cigarrillo a Elena. Esta negó con la cabeza, de modo que se encendió uno para él mientras se recostaba de una forma relajada pero en estado de alerta al mismo tiempo-. Lesbos conserva su ambiente original: es colorida y no ha cambiado con el turismo.

-Justo lo que busco –Elena dio un sorbo a su copa-. Pero voy a tomármelo con calma. No sé, cualquier día me pondré a recoger conchas y encontraré a un granjero que me deje ordeñar su cabra.

-Elevados propósitos –bromeó Matt sonriente.

- Caroline dice que siempre he sido muy intrépida –le siguió el juego .Elena

-Me encantaría acompañarte con las conchas –dijo él mientras sus ojos examinaban la cara de Elena con una expresión de aprobación que no le pasó por alto-. Pero lo de la cabra…

-Me sorprende que te contentes con tan poco entretenimiento –interrumpió Rebekah.

Elena giró la cabeza hacia ella y se obligó a sonreír.

-Estar en una isla ya es un entretenimiento de por sí para mí. Recuerda que soy una turista. Esos paquetes de vacaciones en los que vas siempre corriendo de una actividad a otra nunca me han parecido vacaciones de verdad.

-Elena lleva dos días haciendo el vago –dijo Caroline sonriente-. Todo un récord.

Elena miró a su amiga y pensó en sus encuentros nocturnos.

-Pienso tirarme dos semanas enteras haraganeando –afirmó. A partir de ese mismo día, se dijo para sus adentros.

-Pero puede que esta parte de la isla no sea tan tranquila como parece –comentó Rebekah, pasando una uña por el borde de su copa.

Elena vio a Matt enarcar las cejas como si estuviera sorprendido mientras que Klaus frunció el ceño disgustado.

-Haremos lo posible por que haya paz durante la visita de Elena –medió Caroline -. No suele quedarse mucho tiempo y ya que esta vez ha decidido pasar cuatro semanas enteras, nos ocuparemos de que tenga unas vacaciones agradables y sin sobresaltos.

Elena trató de no atragantarse con el vino. ¡Sin sobresaltos! Si Caroline supiera…

-¿Quieres más? –Matt se levantó y le acercó la botella.

Rebekah empezó a dar golpecitos con los dedos en el brazo de su silla.

-En fin, supongo que es posible que haya gente a la que le guste aburrirse.

-Relajarse –matizó Klaus con un tono ligeramente cortante.

-El trabajo de Elena es muy estresante –añadió Caroline mientras pasaba una mano por la espalda de su marido-. Todos esos políticos extranjeros y tanto protocolo.

Matt sonrió a Elena mientras le servía más vino en la copa.

-Estoy seguro de que cualquier persona con el talento de Elena tiene que tener un montón de historias fascinantes que contar.

Elena alzó las cejas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no recibía una sonrisa masculina de admiración tan cálida y sincera.

-Puede que tenga alguna –contestó.

El sol se hundía en el mar. Una luz rosada entraba por las puertas abiertas de la terraza y bañaba la habitación. Cielo rojo, pensó Elena. ¿No era señal de que el mar estaría en calma? Eso esperaba después de dos noches revueltas.

Sus primeros dos días en Lesbos no habían sido, ni mucho menos, tranquilos como Caroline había dicho. Pero sí que lo serían los siguientes. Con suerte y un poco de cuidado, no volvería a encontrarse con aquel atractivo lunático.

Elena vio su propia sonrisa reflejada en el espejo y cambió de expresión al instante. Quizá, cuando regresara a Nueva York, iría a ver a un psicólogo. Cuando una se empezaba a interesar por lunáticos, el peligro de convertirse en uno de ellos era grande. Debía olvidarse de aquel hombre, se ordenó con firmeza mientras abría el armario. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar, como qué se pondría para cenar.

Elena no tardó mucho en elegir un vestido blanco de mangas largas y falda hasta los tobillos. Matt la había animado a explotar un poco su lado femenino. Stefan, recordó, siempre había preferido verla con trajes formales. En más de una ocasión, sin haberle pedido opinión, se había mostrado crítico con su vestuario, tachándola de frívola e inconstante. No le gustaba encontrar una falda colorida al lado de una sobria chaqueta de negocios. Nunca había entendido que ambos encajaban con ella. Otro de los desencuentros por los que habían acabado separándose, pensó Elena mientras se abrochaba los pequeños botones del vestido.

Esa noche iba a divertirse. Hacía demasiado que no coqueteaba con un hombre. Una ves más, se acordó de cierto hombre moreno y despeinado con un ligero vello en la barbilla. Tenía que controlarse, se dijo Elena. Aquello había sido algo más que un simple coqueteo. Cruzó la habitación para cerrar las puertas de la terraza y asintió satisfecha con la cabeza. Asunto arreglado, decidió.

Caroline se deslizaba alrededor del salón. Se alegraba de que Elena no hubiese bajado todavía. De eso modo, haría toda una entrada cuando apareciese. A pesar de su aparente fragilidad, Caroline era una mujer con mucha determinación. La lealtad era una de sus cualidades más notables. Cuando quería a una persona, se desvivía por ella. Quería que Elena fuese feliz. Casarse con Klaus no le había procurado más que felicidad y quería lo mismo para su amiga.

Sonrió satisfecha y miró a su alrededor. Había elegido una luz suave y agradable. Una fragancia floral se filtraba desde el exterior por las ventanas abiertas. El vino que había encargado le daría el toque perfecto para rematar una velada romántica. Ya sólo faltaba que Elena estuviese dispuesta a colaborar.

-Damon, me alegra que hayas venido –Caroline se acercó a Damon con los brazos abiertos-. Es estupendo estar todos juntos en la isla al mismo tiempo, para variar.

-Verte siempre es un placer, Caroline –respondió él con una sonrisa cálida-. Y no sabes cómo agradezco descansar del ajetreo de Atenas durante unas semanas… Te lo juro: cada vez que te veo estás más guapa –añadió tras levantarle la mano para darle un beso en el dorso y mirarla a los ojos.

Caroline rió y lo agarró por un brazo.

-Vamos a tener que invitarte a cenar más a menudo. ¿Te llegué a dar las gracias debidamente por la maravillosa cómoda de la India que me encontraste? – Caroline lo condujo hasta el mueble donde estaban las bebidas-. Me encanta.

-Si, me las diste. Me alegro de que te guste.

-Siempre encuentras el mueble perfecto. Me temo que Klaus no distinguiría entre una cómoda india y un poncho peruano –dijo y Damon soltó una risotada.

-Bueno, cada uno tiene sus talentos.

-Pero tu trabajo tiene que ser fascinante – Caroline lo miró con una sonrisa franca mientras le preparaba una copa-. Todos esos tesoros y todos esos países exóticos a los que viajas.

-A veces es más emocionante estar en casa.

-Nadie lo diría, con lo poco que te dejas ver –contestó ella-. ¿Dónde has estado este mes pasado?, ¿en Venecia?

-Una ciudad preciosa –comentó Damon.

-Me encantaría verla. Si algún día consigo que Klaus se olvide de sus barcos… Vaya, parece que Rebekah está incordiando otra vez a Klaus –dijo Caroline de pronto, mirando hacia un extremo del salón-. Voy a tener que poner paz –añadió con una sonrisa de disculpa, aliviada por la expresión comprensiva de Damon.

-Eres una gran mujer, Caroline. Klaus es un hombre afortunado.

-Recuérdaselo de vez en cuando –le sugirió ella-. No me gustaría que dejase de valorarme por acostumbrarse a verme a su lado. Anda, aquí viene Elena . Ella te entretendrá un poco mientras yo cumplo misiones diplomáticas.

Damon siguió la mirada de Caroline y vio a Elena entrando en el salón.

-Seguro que conseguirá entretenerme –murmuró.

Le gustaba el vestido que había elegido, blanco y suelto, seductor e inocente a la vez. Se había dejado el pelo suelto y le caía sobre los hombros como si acabase de levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Era bien guapa, pensó al tiempo que sentía un primer cosquilleo. Siempre había sentido debilidad por la belleza.

-Elena –la llamó Caroline, agarrándola por un brazo, antes de que pudiera saludar siquiera a Matt-. Te presento a Damon Salvatore. Damon, Elena Gilbert. Si me disculpáis, tengo que arreglar un asunto –añadió, dando par zanjada la presentación.

Elena se quedó en silencio, atónita. Damon le levantó una mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Eres tú –acertó a susurrar ella.

-Afrodita, eres exquisita. Incluso estando totalmente vestida.

Tras rozarle los nudillos con la boca, la miró a los ojos. Elena reaccionó y trató de apartar la mano, pero él siguió sujetándosela sin dejar de admirarla.

-Cuidado, Elena. Caroline y sus invitados podrían extrañarse por tu comportamiento –dijo Damon con calma-. Y cualquier explicación los haría dudar de tu salud mental –añadió sonriente.

-Suéltame –dijo en voz baja, sonriendo con los labios-. Ahora.

-Eres increíble –Damon le hizo una ligera reverencia y la soltó-. ¿Sabes que tus ojos sueltan dardos, literalmente cuando estás enfadada?

-Gracias por la información. Así tengo el placer de saber que te estoy acribillando –replicó Elena-. No deje de avisarme cuando le clave uno en el corazón, señor Salvatore.

-Damon, por favor –dijo él con modales refinados-. No vamos a andarnos con formalismos ahora después… de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

-Muy bien, Damon, sanguijuela repugnante –contestó Elena esbozando la mejor de sus sonrisas-. Es una lástima que no sea el momento apropiado para ahondar en lo detestable que eres.

-Ya encontraremos una ocasión más oportuna –contestó él inclinando la cabeza con cortesía-. Ahora, deja que te ponga una copa.

Caroline regresó, complacida con las sonrisas que les había visto intercambiar.

-Parece que habéis conectado. Se os nota como si fueseis viejos amigos.

-Le estaba diciendo al señor Salvatore lo bonita que se ve su casa desde el mar –Elena le lanzó una mirada fugaz pero letal.

-Si, Elena se quedó fascinada cuando la vio –comentó Caroline -. Siempre ha preferido las cosas que no encajan en un molde, no sé si me explico.

-Perfectamente –Damon pasó la mirada por la cara de Elena. Un hombre podría ahogarse en aquellos ojos, pensó, si no tenía cuidado. Mucho cuidado-. La señorita Gilbert ha accedido a visitarla mañana por la tarde –añadió y sonrió mientras veía la cara de ella, cuya expresión pasó del asombro a la ira en el segundo que transcurrió hasta que recuperó el control de sus emociones.

-¡Maravilloso! –Exclamó entusiasmada Caroline -. Damon tiene un montón de tesoros de todas partes del mundo. Su casa es como la cueva de Aladino.

Elena sonrió y pensó en tres deseos especialmente desagradables, todos los cuales tenían a Damon como víctima.

-Estoy deseando verla.

A lo largo de la cena, Elena observó los modales de Damon, al principio estaba confundida, luego intrigada. Aquél no era el hombre que ella conocía. Ese hombre era atento y refinado. No había en él tanta intensidad ni aquella autoridad implacable, sustituidas por un talante amable y encantador.

Damon Salvatore, aceite de oliva, negocios de importación y exportación. Si, se notaba que era un hombre de dinero, con éxito… y conservaba el magnetismo que le había advertido desde el principio. Pero era una fuerza distinta, carismática, sin indicio alguno de violencia.

Parecía tranquilo, sentado a una mesa elegante, riéndose con Caroline y Klaus mientras comentaba una vieja historia de la isla. Llevaba un traje gris a la medida que le sentaba tan bien como la camiseta y lo vaqueros con que lo había visto la primera vez. Su arrogancia tenía un toque más aristocrático. Todos los rasgos agresivos habían desaparecido.

Se lo veía a gusto, como si estuviera en casa, y no transmitía esa energía intrépida, arriesgada. ¿Cómo podía tratarse del mismo hombre que había empuñado un cuchillo o había trepado hasta su terraza?

Damon le ofreció una copa de vino y ella frunció el ceño. Lo cierto era que sí se trataba del mismo hombre, se recordó. Pero ¿a qué estaría jugando? Elena levantó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Apretó con los dedos la base de la copa. Aunque no fue más que un destello fugaz, rápidamente velado, le bastó para reconocer al hombre que se escondía bajo aquella fachada de urbanidad y buenos modales. Tenía una fuerza brutal. Si estaba jugando a algo, no era un juego divertido. Y, desde luego, ella no quería participar en él.

Se giró hacia Matt y dejó a Damon con Rebekah. Inteligente, ocurrente y sin misterios frustrantes, Cato era un compañero de cena mucho más agradable. Elena se abandonó a un intercambio placentero de comentarios y procuró relajarse.

-Dime, ¿no te haces un lío con tantas palabras de distintos idiomas en la cabeza?

Elena tomó un poquito de _moussaka._ Le gustaba la salsa, pero estaba nerviosa y se le había revuelto el estómago. Y todo por culpa de Damon. El muy desgraciado estaba haciendo estragos hasta en su apetito.

-No es tan difícil. Basta con pensar en el idioma en el que estás hablando en cada momento –contestó finalmente-. De uno en uno, así no se te mezclan.

-Lo dices como si fuese muy sencillo –insistió Matt-. Pero no está al alcance de cualquiera. Deberías sentirte orgullosa. Es un don.

-¿Un don? –Elena frunció el ceño un segundo y luego lo desarrugó con una sonrisa-. Supongo que sí, aunque nunca lo había pensado. No sé, me parecía una limitación no poder expresarme más que en un idioma. Luego, una vez que me puse, ya no pude parar.

-Hablando el idioma del país, te puedes sentir en casa en muchos países.

-Sí, seguro que es por eso que me siento bien aquí.

-Klaus me ha dicho que está intentando convencerte para que trabajes con él –Matt sonrió y brindó con la copa de ella-. Lo apoyo totalmente. Trabajar contigo sólo puede resultar beneficioso para la empresa.

La risa sonora de Rebekah interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Ay, Dam!, ¡qué cosas dices!

Dam, repitió para sus adentros Elena. La ponían enferma los diminutivos.

-Creo que yo también disfrutaría trabajando contigo –contestó a Matt al cabo de unos segundos.

-Dame una vuelta en lancha mañana, Dam. Necesito divertirme un poco.

-Lo siento, Rebekah, mañana no puedo. Puede que a finales de semana –Damon suavizó la negativa haciéndole una caricia en la mano.

-A finales de semana puede que me haya muerto de aburrimiento –protestó Rebekah, poniendo cara de puchero.

Elena oyó a Matt suspirar. Se giró hacia él y vio la mirada de exasperación que lanzó a Rebekah.

-Rebekah me ha dicho que la semana pasada se encontró con Bonnie Bennett en Atenas –comentó Matt. La expresión de exasperación se había borrado de su rostro-. Ya tiene… ¿cuántos, Rebekah?, ¿cuatro hijos? –añadió con dulzura.

La trataban como a una niña, pensó Elena contrariada. Y ella se comportaba como tal: como una niña mimada y caprichosa.

Durante el resto de la cena, y luego durante el café, Elena observó los cambios de humor de Rebekah, que pasaba de mostrarse hastiada a estar excitadísima. Matt, aparentemente acostumbrado o quizá por una cuestión de educación, no daba importancia a tales fluctuaciones. Y aunque le disgustaba admitirlo, Damon tenía la elegancia de no llamarle la atención. Klaus, en cambio, iba poniéndose nervioso a medida que iba transcurriendo la velada. Se dirigía a su prima en voz baja, aconsejándole que no bebiera más, mientras ella seguía sirviéndose coñac. En vez de obedecer, se tragaba el licor de golpe y le daba la espalda a su primo.

Cuando Damon se levantó para marcharse, Rebekah insistió en acompañarlo al coche. Mientras salía del salón colgada del brazo de Damon, lanzó una mirada triunfal por encima del hombro. ¿A quién la habría dirigido?, se preguntó Elena. Se encogió de hombros, se giró hacia Matt y dejó que la velada siguiera su curso con normalidad. Ya tendría tiempo de pensar cuando estuviera sola en su dormitorio.

Elena flotaba con el sueño. El vino la había amodorrado y no había tardado en dormirse. Aunque había dejado las puertas de la terraza cerradas, la brisa de la noche se colaba por las ventanas. Suspiró y cambió de postura mientras sentía la caricia del aire sobre la piel. Era una caricia delicada, como un ala de mariposa. Le rozaba los labios y luego bajaba hacia el cuello. Elena puso cara de placer. Tenía el cuerpo entregado, receptivo. Separó los labios mientras la besaban. Acercó al hombre que la besaba en sueños.

Sueños que parecían muy reales. El sabor del beso era tan dulce y nítido como el vino que aún le daba vueltas en la cabeza. Emitió un gemido lánguido de placer y siguió flotando. En el sueño, los brazos de Elena rodeaban al hombre sin rostro que la amaba. Al pirata, al fantasma. Éste susurró su nombre y aumentó la presión del beso y bajó la sábana que separaba los cuerpos de ambos. Elena notó el tacto de unos dedos firmes y familiares sobre su piel. Un cuerpo demasiado contundente y musculoso para ser un sueño se apretaba a ella. Las imágenes borrosas fueron aclarándose y el fantasma tomó forma. Tenía pelo moreno, ojos azule y una boca perfecta.

El cuerpo le ardía. Elena gimió de nuevo y se dejó llevar por la pasión. Agradecía las caricias, pero su boca estaba insatisfecha, quería más. Entonces oyó una palabra cariñosa, un susurro en griego junto al oído.

De pronto, el telón de sus sueños se levantó. El peso que sentía sobre su cuerpo era real y, en efecto, familiar.

Elena empezó a forcejear.

-La diosa se despierta. Una lástima.

Lo vio a la luz de un rayo de luna. Sintió el cuerpo lleno de necesidades, notó la cabeza aturdida, sabedora de que había sido Damon quién la había despertado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Elena y descubrió que apenas le entraba aire en los pulmones. Había sido la boca de Damon la que la había besado, estaba segura. Todavía podía saborear sus labios. Y sus manos…-. ¡Esto es el colmo! Si crees que voy a dejar que te cueles en mi cama mientras estoy durmiendo…

-Hace un momento no tenías ninguna queja.

-¡Serás…! Eres despreciable.

-Y tú muy sensible. Tu cuerpo reacciona de maravilla a las caricias –murmuró él al tiempo que le pasaba la yema de un dedo por el lóbulo de la oreja. Damon notó el pulso de Elena latiéndole bajo la mano. Sabía, aunque estaba intentando controlarlo, que también el suyo se había acelerado-. Parecía que te gustaba que te tocase. A mí tocarte me gustaba –añadió con un susurro íntimo y sensual.

-Largo de aquí –le ordenó por miedo a sucumbir.

-Dulce Elena…-Peeta le dio un mordisquito en el labio inferior, la notó temblar, sintió el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Sería tan sencillo seducirla… y más arriesgado todavía-. Sólo pospones lo inevitable –agregó sonriente.

Elena le mantuvo la mirada mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad. Algo le decía que, aunque todo lo demás que Damon le había contado fuesen mentiras, la última afirmación era cierta.

-Esta vez no te he prometido que no gritaría.

Damon enarcó una ceja, como si sintiera curiosidad por averiguar qué ocurriría si lo hacía.

-Sería interesante explicarles esta situación a Klaus y Caroline. Yo diría que tu belleza me ha abrumado. Lo que no es mentira del todo. De todos modos, no vas a gritar.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-Ya me habrías delatado, o lo habrías intentado, si fuese a hacerlo –respondió él.

Elena se incorporó, se sentó en la cama y se echó el pelo al lado. ¿A caso Damon tenía que tener siempre la razón?, se preguntó enfadada.

-¿Qué quieres ahora?, ¿y cómo demonios has entrado esta vez? He cerrado…- se quedó sin voz al ver que las puertas de la terraza estaban abiertas de par en par.

-¿Pensabas que un simple cerrojo me iba a cerrar el paso? –Peeta soltó una risotada y le acarició la nariz con un dedo-. Tienes mucho que aprender.

-Ya está bien: escúchame…

-No, ahórrate las protestas para luego. Me doy por enterado –atajó él antes de enredar un dedo en un mechón de su cabello-. He venido para asegurarme que no te inventarás un inoportuno dolor de cabeza que te impida venir a mi casa mañana. Quiero hablar de un par de cosas contigo.

-Yo también tengo que hablar de un par de cosas contigo –replicó furiosa Elena-. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías en la playa la otra noche? Y quién…

-Luego Afrodita. Ahora mismo estoy distraído –atajó Damon-. Tu piel… me encanta cómo huele –añadió mirándola a los ojos.

-No sigas –Elena no se fiaba de él cuando empezaba a hablar en aquel tono tan seductor. De hecho, no debía fiarse de él en absoluto, se recordó-. ¿A qué ha venido el ridículo jueguecito que te traías esta noche?

-¿Qué jueguecito? –Preguntó Damon abriendo mucho los ojos-. Elena, cariño, no sé de qué hablas. Estaba comportándome con la mayor naturalidad.

-Natural por las narices.

-No hace falta que te pongas agresiva –dijo él con suavidad.

-Hace la falta que me dé la gana –replicó Elena-. Esta noche has sido el invitado perfecto. Encantador…

-Gracias.

-Y falso –añadió, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Falso no, correcto –matizó él-. Me he comportado como la situación lo requería.

-Claro, porque habría resultado un poco raro si te hubieses sacado del bolsillo un cuchillo en medio de la cena.

Se puso tenso. Respiró profundamente para relajarse. Elena no iba a dejarle olvidar aquel desafortunado incidente y Damon no conseguía quitarse de la cabeza la cara de pánico que ella había puesto en el momento de desmayarse.

-Pocas personas me han visto comportarme de un modo distinto a como me he comportado esta noche –murmuró él al tiempo que le hacía una nueva caricia en el pelo-. Que seas una de ellas es cuestión de mala suerte.

-Da igual, porque a partir de ahora no quiero verte _de ningún modo_.

-Mentirosa –dijo Damon sonriente-. Te recojo mañana a la una.

Elena soltó un exabrupto habitual en lo círculos menos distinguidos de Italia, al que Damon respondió con una risotada.

-_Agapetike_, te advierto que en mis viajes de negocios he tenido ocasión de visitar los bajos fondos de Italia.

-Perfecto, entonces no necesitas que te lo traduzca.

-Tú estate lista –Damon la miró de arriba abajo-. Supongo que te resultará más fácil tratar conmigo a la luz del día… y con indumentaria más adecuada.

-No tengo intención de tratar contigo en absoluto –arrancó ella en voz baja y hostil-. Ni de continuar con esta farsa absurda yendo a tu casa mañana.

-Claro que irás –contestó Damon con una sonrisa tan confiada como irritante-. Si no, te verías en la difícil situación de tener que explicarle a Caroline porqué no quieres venir después de mostrarte tan interesada en mi casa. Dime, ¿qué es lo que te atrae de ella?

-Que tiene una estructura disparatada.

Damon soltó una risotada y le agarró una mano.

-Otro halago. Te adoro, Afrodita. Venga, dame un beso de buenas noches.

-Ni hablar –contestó Elena con el ceño fruncido.

-Venga, si lo estás deseando –dijo él y, con un movimiento veloz, se tumbó encima de Elena. Cuando ésta lo insultó, Damon volvió a reírse-. Eres irresistible.

Bajó la cabeza de golpe y se apoderó de sus labios con fuerza hasta que notó que Elena dejaba de resistirse. Poco a poco, Damon disminuyó la presión del beso, aunque no su intensidad. Una intensidad que la cargaba de energía y que fue aumentando la temperatura de su cuerpo hasta que sólo hubo pasión: pura, ardiente e insensata. Elena gimió, aceptó la pasión que la consumía y aceptó a Damon.

Éste notó el cambio. Se relajó un instante y se permitió disfrutar del momento.

Elena tenía un sabor que perduraba en los labios de Damon mucho después de dejar de besarla. Cada vez que la tocaba, sabía que, más pronto o más tarde, tendría que poseerla por completo. Pero no todavía. En ese momento todavía había mucho en juego. Elena era peligrosa y él ya se había arriesgado demasiado con ella. Pero el sabor de sus labios…

Damon se entregó al beso a sabiendas del peligro de volverse vulnerable, siquiera por un segundo, abandonándose a Elena. Si ella no hubiese estado en la playa aquella noche, si él no hubiese tenido que descubrirse ante ella, ¿serían las cosas distintas de cómo eran en ese momento?, se preguntó mientras el deseo empezaba a hundir sus garras. ¿Habría podido seducirla y abrazarla, acostarse con ella, con un par de galanterías y palabras inteligentes? Si se hubiesen encontrado por primera vez esa noche, en casa de Caroline, ¿la habría deseado con tanta urgencia y desesperación?

Sentía las manos de Elena acariciándole el pelo. Damon descubrió que había dejado de besarla en la boca y se había deslizado hasta su cuello. Perecía como si la fragancia de Elena se concentrara allí con un sabor salvaje y peligroso. Él convivía con el peligro y le gustaba; se enfrentaba con astucia y ganaba. Pero no podía calcular el riesgo de acercarse a esa mujer, del sentimiento que le despertaba. Por otra parte, la suerte ya estaba echada. Nada podía cambiar el camino que él tenía que seguir. Como tampoco podía cambiar el hecho de que ella estaba implicada.

Quiso acariciarla, rasgarle la seda que apenas cubría su cuerpo y sentir la piel de Elena cálida bajo su mano. Pero no se atrevió. Como hombre, conocía sus limitaciones y debilidades. Si era sincero, no le agradaba que Elena Gilbert se hubiese convertido en una debilidad en un momento en que no podía permitirse flaqueza alguna.

Elena murmuró el nombre de Damon, introdujo las manos bajo su camiseta y las plantó sobre aquellos potentes pectorales. Damon sintió un trazo de deseo, una descarga ardiente sobre la boca del estómago. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejarse arrastrar por la pasión y permitir que transcurrieran unos segundos, hasta que esta se convirtió en un cosquilleo, todavía intenso, pero que podía controlar. Luego levantó la cabeza y esperó a que Elena abriera sus ojos Marrones. Algo se le clavó en la palma de la mano y, de pronto, Damon vio que había agarrado el medallón de Elena sin darse cuenta. Apretó los dientes para no blasfemar y esperó un instante hasta estar seguro de que podría hablar con normalidad:

-Dulces sueños, Afrodita –se despidió sonriente-. Hasta mañana.

-Eres un…-Elena tuvo que pararse a recuperar el resuello y el ingenio necesario para insultarlo.

-Hasta mañana –repitió él al tiempo que le daba un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Elena lo vio salir por la terraza e iniciar el descenso hasta perderlo de vista. Completamente quieta, permaneció tumbada mirando al vacío y se preguntó dónde se había metido.

* * *

**JAJAJAJAJJAA me encanta Damon, soy su fan. LO QUIERO EN MI CAMA YA. Para que mentir. Otra cosita esta historia tiene trece capítulos y tengo pensado actualizar cada dos o tres días porque el cinco de septiembre me voy de vacaciones y me gustaría dejarla cerrada. Ya me diréis que os ha parecido este capítulo.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Con todo mi love.**

**Carniss.**


	4. Chapter 4

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy KatMellark12 o ElenaG_LSD (Son cuentas de rol pero las utilizo también para esto) o sino por mi personal CaaarGarcia.

Esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación que Ivonnette me ha dejado adaptar. También está basada en un libro de Nora Roberts. Si deseáis leer la historia original con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre: Katniss y Peeta. Podéis encontrarla en mis favoritos o buscar por la autora también en mis autores favoritos.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

La casa estaba en silencio. La mañana había amanecido tranquila y Elena acogió de buen grado la orden de Caroline de salir sola a disfrutar de la playa. Quería evitar la compañía de Rebekah y, aunque no le gustaba admitirlo, no creía que pudiese soportar una conversación distendida con Caroline sobre la cena de la noche anterior. Su amiga esperaría que hiciese algunas observaciones ingeniosas sobre Damon y Elena no se sentía con ganas para seguirle el juego. Por suerte, Matt estaba trabajando con Klaus y no podía hacerle compañía, de modo que salió sola.

Necesitaba un poco de soledad para ordenar ideas y aclararse. En los últimos días, había acumulado unas cuantas cosas en las que pensar. Y había decidido que había llegado el momento de resolverlas, una por una.

¿Qué habría estado haciendo Damon Salvatore en la playa aquella primera noche? Le había parecido que olía a sal, lo que significaba que había estado en el mar. Recordaba el ruido de un motor. Había asumido que sería un pescador, pero Damon no se dedicaba a la pesca. Lo había notado desesperado porque no lo vieran; suficientemente desesperado como para llevar un cuchillo. Todavía podía ver la expresión en su cara mientras estaba tumbada debajo de él a la sombra de los cipreses. En caso necesario, Damon habría llegado a utilizar el cuchillo.

De alguna manera, tomar consciencia de esto la inquietaba más en ese momento que cuando no lo conocía. Elena le dio una patada a una piedra y bajó malhumorada las escaleras de la playa.

¿Y quién estaba con él?, se preguntó. Alguien había obedecido sus órdenes sin vacilar. ¿Quién había usado las escaleras de la playa mientras Damon la retenía prisionera entre los arbustos?, ¿Klaus?, ¿el hombre que le alquilaba la casa de campo a Damon? Frustrada, Elena se descalzó y empezó a caminar sobre la arena caliente. ¿Por qué iba a estar dispuesto a matar a nadie antes que dejar que lo descubrieran? Por otra parte, podía haber sido cualquier persona: algún miembro del servicio doméstico de las villas, algún intruso…

No debía precipitarse, se recordó Elena mientras levantaba arena con el pie. Tenía que analizar la situación con serenidad. En primer lugar, ¿tenía lógica suponer que las pisadas que había oído pertenecían a alguien que también había estado en el mar? Elena creía que sí. Después decidió que, quienquiera que hubiese sido, la persona debía de haberse dirigido hacia alguna de las villas o casitas de campo cercanas. ¿Por qué, si no, los había encontrado en esa zona en concreto de la playa? Era una conclusión razonable, se dijo mientras paseaba sin rumbo. Y entonces, ¿a qué se habría debido el empeño de Damon por evitar que los vieran?

Contrabando. Era evidente. Obvio. Pero se negaba a dar credibilidad a tales palabras. No quería pensar que Damon estuviese implicado en un negocio tan sucio. A pesar de lo enojada y resentida que estaba con él, Elena había percibido algo totalmente diferente en Damon. Tenía algo… algo que no era capaz de precisar con palabras. Fortaleza, quizá. Era la clase de hombre en quién uno podía apoyarse cuando nadie más podía ayudar. Elena quería darle un voto de confianza. No tenía sentido, pero era así.

Con todo, ¿sería un traficante?, ¿habría creído que había visto algo delictivo? ¿Pertenecerían las pisadas que había oído a algún agente de policía?, ¿o a otro traficante?, ¿a un enemigo quizá? Si Damon había creído que ella podía ser una amenaza, ¿por qué no la había matado con el cuchillo? Si realmente era un asesino frío y calculador… no. Elena sacudió la cabeza. No estaba de acuerdo con esa descripción. Aunque estaba casi segura de que Damon podía llegar a matar, no lo consideraba frío en absoluto. Lo que no hacía sino multiplicar los problemas.

Una espiral de preguntas y respuestas se enredaban en su cabeza. Preguntas tenaces, respuestas inquietantes. Elena cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Esa misma tarde le preguntaría y lo obligaría a que contestase sin rodeos, se prometió. No podía negarse a darle alguna explicación. Elena se sentó en la arena, apretando las rodillas contra el pecho. Ella estaba tan tranquila cuando él había aparecido para complicarlo todo.

-¡Hombres!

-Me niego a tomarme eso como una crítica personal.

Elena giró la cabeza y se encontró mirando una sonrisa abierta y amistosa.

-Hola, parece que está enfadada con todo mi género –continuó el desconocido. Se levantó de una roca y se acercó a Elena. Era alto y esbelto, con mechones rubios despeinados y una cara bronceada que transmitía juventud y fuerza al mismo tiempo-. Pero creo que merece la pena arriesgarse. Soy Zach –se presentó mientras tomaba asiento, todavía sonriente, al lado de Elena.

-¿Zach? –repitió ella-. ¿Poeta o pintor? Caroline no estaba segura –añadió, ofreciéndole una sonrisa.

-Poeta –contestó él poco convencido-. O al menos eso me digo.

Elena se fijó en el cuaderno que Zach tenía en las manos.

-Lo he interrumpido. Estaba escribiendo… Perdón.

-Al contrario: su presencia es toda una inspiración. Tiene usted una cara muy especial.

-Me lo tomaré como un piropo –comentó ella.

-Señorita, su cara es el sueño de cualquier poeta –Zach la contempló unos instantes-. ¿Tiene usted algún nombre o va a desaparecer en medio de una bruma dejándome embrujado?

-Elena –contestó ésta, complacida con tan complicado piropo -. Elena Gilbert. Y dígame, señor Zach, ¿es usted buen poeta?

-Respondiendo a su pregunta, no puedo decir que no –dijo él sin dejar de mirarla-. La modestia no es una de mis virtudes. Has dicho Caroline. Supongo que te refieres a la señora Mikaelson. ¿Estás alojándote en su casa?

-Si, durante unas semanas –contestó Elena, a la que, de pronto, se le pasó por la cabeza una posibilidad-. ¿Estás viviendo en la casa de campo que Damon Salvatore alquila?

-Exacto. Aunque, en realidad, me sale gratis –Zach soltó el cuaderno, pero empezó a hacer dibujos en la arena, como si no pudiese dejar las manos quietas-. Somos primos. No por la parte griega. Nuestras madres son parientes.

-Así que su madre es estadounidense –murmuró Elena. Eso, al menos, explicaba la desenvoltura de Damon con el idioma.

-De San Francisco –dijo Zach-. Se volvió a casar después de que el padre de Damon muriese. Vive en Francia.

-Así que estás visitando Lesbos y a tu primo al mismo tiempo.

-La verdad es que Damon me ofreció asilo vacacional cuando se enteró de que estaba escribiendo un poema épico, un poco homérico, ya sabes –los ojos de Zach, de un color castaño claro, la miraban con intensidad. Elena no percibía en su cara nada que pudiera relacionarlo con Damon-. A mí me apetecía pasar una temporada en Lesbos, así que acepté encantado. La casa de Safo. La poesía y la leyenda siempre me han fascinado.

-Safo –repitió Elena, olvidándose de Damon-. Ah, sí, la poetisa.

-La Décima Musa. Vivía aquí, en Mitilini –Zach miró la playa con cara soñadora-. Me gusta pensar que la casa de Damon está en el acantilado desde que se tiró a la mar, desesperada por el amor de Faón.

-Una idea interesante – Elena miró hacia la irregular estructura gris-. Y supongo que su espíritu sigue flotando sobre la casa en busca de su amor. Desde luego, es una casa perfecta para una tragedia poética.

-¿Has estado dentro? –Preguntó Zach-. Es fantástica.

-No, Damon me hará una visita guiada esta tarde –contestó ella con desenfado mientras maldecía para sus adentros en varios idiomas.

-¿Una visita guiada? – Zach la miró intrigado-. Debes de haberle causado una tremenda impresión. Claro que tampoco me extraña. Damon siempre ha sido un gran amante de la belleza.

Elena esbozó una sonrisa poco expresiva.

-¿Sueles escribir en la playa? A mí me encanta pasear sobre la arena –comentó entonces. Elena dudó antes de añadir-: Hace un par de noches estuve dándome un baño a la luz de la luna.

No advirtió sorpresa ni tensión en el rostro de Zach, el cual se limitó a sonreír.

-Lamento habérmelo perdido. Y si, suelo estar por esta parte de la isla. Aquí, arriba en los acantilados, en los viñedos. Según me apetezca.

-Yo también quiero explorar un poco los alrededores –dijo Elena.

-Cuenta conmigo si necesitas un guía –se ofreció Zach-. Ahora mismo ya me conozco esta tan bien como cualquier nativo. Si quieres compañía, no te resultará difícil encontrarme por aquí o en la casita de campo. No está lejos.

-Suena bien –dijo ella con un brillo divertido en los ojos-. ¿No tendrás una cabra por casualidad?

-Eh… no.

Elena rió al ver la cara de Zach y le dio una palmadita en la mano.

-No intentes entenderlo –le recomendó-. Y ahora, será mejor que me cambie para la visita guiada.

Zach se levantó con ella y le agarró una mano.

-Volveremos a vernos –dijo en tono afirmativo más que interrogante.

-Segura. La isla es muy pequeña.

Zach sonrió mientras le soltaba la mano. Luego la miró alejarse hasta perderla de vista y volvió a sentarse sobre una roca, mirando al mar.

Damon Salvatore llegó muy puntual. Cinco minutos después de la una, entusiasmada por la invitación a su amiga, Caroline estaba echando a Elena de la casa.

-Diviértete, cariño, y no tengas prisa en volver. Damon, a Elena le va a encantar tu casa. Tiene una vista del mar impresionante.

-Impresionantísima –murmuró Elena de mala gana y Damon sonrió.

-Bueno, pasadlo bien –repitió Caroline al tiempo que los empujaba, como si fueran niños pequeños sin ganas de ir al colegio.

-Te advierto que Caroline te considera un candidato adecuado para solicitar mi mano –dijo Elena mientras se sentaba en el coche de Damon-. La horroriza la idea de que acabe convirtiéndome en una solterona.

-Afrodita, no hay hombre vivo en la Tierra que pueda verte como una solterona –contestó él al tiempo que se sentaba a su lado y le agarraba una mano.

Elena no quería dejarse engatusar, así que apartó la mano y contempló el paisaje por la ventanilla.

-Me he encontrado con el poeta que vive en tu casita de campo esta mañana.

-¿Zach? Es buen chico.

-No tan chico –contestó Elena -. Es un hombre encantador –añadió y Damon enarcó una ceja.

-Sí, supongo que sí. De alguna forma, siempre pienso en él como si fuera un niño. Aunque apenas nos llevamos cinco años –Damon se encogió de hombros -. Tiene talento. ¿Lo has embrujado con tu belleza?

-Él dijo "inspirado" –corrigió Elena.

-Normal –contestó Damon sonriente-. Una romántica inspirando a otro romántico.

-Yo no soy romántica –replicó ella. La conversación la estaba forzando a prestar mucha más atención de la que había previsto-. Soy muy práctica.

- Elena, eres una romántica empedernida –aseguró Damon sin perder la sonrisa-. Una mujer que se cepilla el pelo a la luz de la luna y que tiene aprecio a un medallón sin valor tiene que ser romántica a la fuerza.

-También llevo la cuenta de mis gastos y vigilo mi colesterol –contestó Elena, molesta por cómo la había descrito Damon.

-Admirable –repuso éste y ella tuvo que contener las ganas de soltar una risotada.

-Damon Salvatore, eres un cretino de primera.

-Lo reconozco. Odio no ser de primera, se trate de lo que se trate.

Elena se recostó sobre el asiento, pero se olvidó de cualquier leve irritación cuando pudo ver la casa entera.

-¡Dios! –exclamó-. ¡Es increíble!

Parecía firme, primitiva e invulnerable. La segunda planta se erguía sobre el mar como un brazo extendido, no pidiendo dinero, sino exigiendo. El aura que había intuido al ver la casa desde el mar no perdió un ápice de fuerza desde cerca. Aunque estaban desperdigados aquí y allá, como si crecieran naturalmente, las flores y los viñedos estaban bien cuidados y atendidos. Era como el castillo de la Bella Durmiente, pensó Elena.

-¡Qué maravilla! –Dijo Elena mientras él paraba el coche a la entrada-. Nunca había visto una casa igual.

-Es la primera vez que me sonríes sinceramente –comentó Damon. Él, en cambio, no estaba sonriendo en ese momento, sino que la miraba algo disgustado. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto deseaba recibir el calor y la simpatía de una sonrisa espontánea de Elena. Y después de haberla recibido, no estaba seguro de qué hacer al respecto. Damon maldijo para sus adentros y salió del coche.

Sin darle importancia al comentario, Elena bajó del coche y admiró el exterior de la casa.

-¿Sabes lo que parece? –preguntó, hablando casi para sí misma-. Parece como si Zeus hubiese lanzado un rayo sobre la montaña y la casa hubiese aparecido después de la explosión.

-Una teoría interesante –Damon le agarró una mano y empezó a subir unos escalones de piedra-. Si hubieses conocido a mi padre, te darías cuenta de lo aproximada que es a la verdad.

Elena se había aleccionado para empezar a acribillarlo a preguntas y exigirle explicaciones tan pronto como llegaran. Al entrar en el vestíbulo, se olvidó de todo.

Ancho y blanco, estaba salpicado de adornos y cuadros coloridos. En una pared había lanzas colgadas, instrumentos para matar, pensó Elena; pero con la dignidad de las armas antiguas. La escalera que conducía a las plantas superiores formaba un semicírculo con una barandilla de madera oscura sin barnizar que daba al conjunto un aspecto majestuoso. Sin ser elegante, tenía cierto equilibrio y gusta salvaje.

-Damon, es una auténtica maravilla –dijo Elena tras exhalar un suspiro-. No me extrañaría encontrarme con un cíclope bajando las escaleras. ¿Hay centauros en el patio trasero?

-Te enseñaré la casa, a ver qué sorpresas nos llevamos –contestó Damon. Elena le estaba poniendo difícil ceñirse a lo que había planeado. Se suponía que no tenía que mostrarse amable. No estaba en el guión. En cualquier caso, le sujetó la mano mientras la guiaba por la casa.

La comparación de Caroline con la cueva de Aladino era acertada. Cada habitación estaba repleta de tesoros: cristales de Venecia, cajas estilo Fabergé, máscaras africanas, cerámica americana, jarrones de Ming… todo reunido en un revoltijo de culturas. Lo que podría haber sido un museo era un glorioso desorden de maravillas. Cuanto más recorría los giros y recovecos de la casa, descubriendo sorpresa tras sorpresa, más fascinada iba estando. Junto a una ballesta del siglo XVII había una pieza exquisita de porcelana. Y junto a ésta, una cabeza reducida de Ecuador.

Sí, el arquitecto estaba loco, decidió mientras se fijaba en las cabezas de lobo y los elfos sonrientes que había grabados en la madera de los dinteles. Genialmente loco. La casa era un cuento de hadas; pero no una versión almibarada para niños, sino una con sombras susurrantes de pequeños gremlins.

En la planta de arriba, una enorme ventana le hizo sentir que estaba suspendida al borde del acantilado. Se asomaba al despeñadero con arrogancia e invitaba a arrojarse al fondo del mar. Elena lo miró con una mezcla de vértigo y admiración.

Damon la observaba. En aquel momento, viéndola tan entusiasmada, no sentía la necesidad de agarrarla y poseerla. Ya habría ocasión. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería y no cabía duda de que deseaba a Elena.

Ésta se giró hacia él. Seguía excitada, entre asustada y emocionada por la vista del mar.

-Zach dijo que le gustaba pensar que Safo se arrojó desde aquí al mar. No me importaría creérmelo.

-Zach tiene mucha imaginación.

-Tú también –contestó ella-. Vives aquí.

-Tus ojos son como un lago mitológico –murmuró Damon -. Etéreos y traslúcidos. Debería llamarte Circe en vez de Afrodita. Juraría que tienes más de bruja que de diosa –añadió justo antes de girarle la barbilla para obligarla a que lo mirara.

Elena comprendió el brillo de sus ojos. No era un brillo arrogante, sino de deseo. De pasión. Una pasión sumamente seductora.

-Sólo soy una mujer, Damon –se oyó decir.

Damon se puso tenso. Respiró. Se tomó un segundo para serenarse antes de agarrarle un brazo:

-Vamos abajo a tomar una copa.

Mientras se dirigían al salón, Elena se recordó sus prioridades. Tenía que conseguir respuestas… y las conseguiría. No podía permitir que un par de palabras amables y miradas intensas le hicieran olvidar la razón por la que había ido. Antes de llegar a formular pregunta alguna, sin embargo, un hombre apareció por la puerta.

Era alto, de piel blanca. Tenía pelo moreno. Sus brazos eran grandes y musculusos. Al sonreír, enseñó unos dientes blancos y perfectos.

-Buenas tardes –saludó en griego, pero con mirada alegre.

Intrigada, Elena lo miró sin sonreír.

-_Yiasou._

-Alaric, la señorita Gilbert. Alaric es mi… ayudante.

-A su servicio, señorita –dijo sonriente el hombre. Se inclinó levemente, pero Elena no vio nada reverente en el gesto-. Ya me he ocupado del asunto del que hablamos, señor Salvatore. Tiene un par de mensaje de Atenas –añadió, dirigiéndose a Damon con respeto exagerado.

-Luego los oiré.

-Como desee –dijo el hombre antes de retirarse.

Elena frunció el ceño. Había percibido algo extraño en aquella conversación. Sacudió la cabeza mientras Damon le servía una copa. No era la relación de éste con sus criados lo que le interesaba.

Por fin, decidió que lo mejor sería abordar el tema que la preocupaba sin contemplaciones:

-¿Qué hacías en la playa la otra noche?

-Creía que habíamos acordado que estaba atacándote.

-Eso fue al final de la jornada – Elena tragó saliva y se atrevió a presionarlo un poco más-. ¿Estabas haciendo contrabando de algo?

Damon vaciló sólo un segundo. Le estaba dando la espalda, de modo que Elena no pudo ver su expresión de sorpresa. Una mujer muy perspicaz, pensó. Demasiado perspicaz.

-¿Y cómo has llegado a una conclusión tan asombrosa? –preguntó al tiempo que le entregaba una copa.

-Te lo estoy preguntando en serio –insistió ella, mirándolo a los ojos, después de agarrar la copa y sentarse-. Te he preguntado si te dedicas al contrabando.

-Primero, dime por qué crees que es posible –contestó Damon, que se había sentado frente a Elena.

-Olías a mar. Venías del agua.

Damon dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Y eso implica que soy un traficante –contestó él con sarcasmo.

-Si hubieses salido a pescar simplemente, no me habrías tirado al suelo intimidándome con un cuchillo –insistió Elena-. La costa de Turquía es un lugar propicio para el contrabando. Klaus me dijo que había problemas con el contrabando.

-¿Klaus? –Repitió Damon interesado-. ¿Qué actitud tenía Klaus exactamente con el tema del contrabando?

Elena dudó. La pregunta interrumpía su propio interrogatorio.

-Parecía… resignado, como quien acepta mal tiempo.

-Entiendo –dijo Damon antes de dar otro sorbo a su copa-. ¿Te habló de cómo se realizan este tipo de transacciones?

-¡Claro que no! –Replicó enojada por la habilidad con la que Damon le había dado la vuelta al interrogatorio-. Klaus no tiene nada que ver con esas cosas. Pero creo que tú sí estás metido.

-Eso parece.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué? –contestó Damon sonriente.

-¿Vas a negarlo? –preguntó Elena y descubrió que deseaba que lo hiciese. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

-Da igual que lo niegue o deje de negarlo. No me creerías. Es evidente que ya has llegado a una conclusión- Damon la miró a los ojos y preguntó con desenfado-; ¿Qué harías si lo reconociese?

-Te entregaría a la policía –contestó Elena y él soltó una risotada.

- Elena, eres realmente valiente –dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba para agarrarle una mano-. Tengo muy buena fama. Te aseguro que la policía te tomaría por loca.

-Podría demostrar…

-¿Qué? –Atajó él con violencia-. No puedes demostrar lo que no sabes.

-Sé que no eres quién finges ser –contestó ella. Trató de soltarse, pero Damon siguió sujetándole la mano-. Aunque quizá sea más acertado decir que eres algo que finges no ser.

Damon la observó en silencio con una mezcla de enojo y admiración.

-Sea quien sea o quien deje de ser, no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-¡Qué más quisiera! –replicó ella.

Damon la miró por encima de la copa.

-De modo que estarías dispuesta a ir a la policía para acusarme de contrabandista. No me parece prudente.

-No es una cuestión de prudencia: es cuestión de hacer lo correcto –Elena tragó saliva. Luego soltó lo que llevaba atormentándola desde el principio-. El cuchillo… ¿lo habrías utilizado?

-¿Para hacerte daño? –preguntó él con voz neutra.

-A mí o a cualquier otra persona.

-No se puede dar una respuesta concreta a una pregunta en general.

-Damon, por Dios…

Damon dejó su copa. De pronto, la expresión de su cara cambió. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo peligroso.

-Tienes que ser increíblemente valiente o increíblemente tonta para estar sentada hablando conmigo si crees que soy todas esas cosas que dices.

-Creo que estoy a salvo –replicó con aplomo-. Todo el mundo sabe que estoy contigo.

-Pero podría desembarazarme de ti en cualquier otro momento si te considerara un obstáculo.

-Puedo cuidar de mí misma –dijo Elena tras superar un momento de miedo.

-¿Seguro? –Damon se encogió de hombros y pareció relajarse de nuevo-. En cualquier caso, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño. Tu talento podría serme de mucha utilidad.

-No pienso dejar que me utilices –repuso ella, alzando al barbilla-. Traficar opio es una forma despreciable de ganar dinero-

-Un negocio sucio para piratas con parche en el ojo, ¿verdad? –Se burló Damon-. ¿Así es cómo te lo imaginas, señorita práctica?

Abrió la boca para responder, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Me niego a que me caigas bien, Damon.

-No tengo por qué caerte bien, Elena. Es un sentimiento demasiado suave para mi gusto.- Damon volvió a agarrar su copa-. ¿No bebes?

-Damon, sólo quiero una respuesta sincera. Me la merezco –insistió ella sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-. Es verdad: no puedo ir a la policía, me digas lo que me digas. No tienes por qué tenerme miedo.

Damon sintió algo extraño ente aquella última frase, pero optó por no prestarle atención. Consideró sus opciones antes de hablar:

-Te diré una cosa: estoy… relacionado con el contrabando. Me interesaría que me contaras cualquier cosa que oyeras al respecto.

Elena se levantó con el ceño fruncido y empezó a dar vueltas por la pieza. Damon le estaba poniendo difícil distinguir la estrecha línea que dividía el buen camino del malo. Sobre todo, porque el camino estaba lleno de giros y sentimientos implicados. ¡Sentimientos! Elena frenó en seco. No, nada de sentimientos. Ella no sentía nada por Damon.

-¿Quién estaba contigo esa noche? –le preguntó. Tenía que ceñirse al plan. Conseguir respuestas. Ya habría tiempo para análisis introspectivos-. Le estabas dando órdenes a alguien.

-Creía que estabas demasiado asustada y no te habías dado cuenta .Damon dio un sorbo a su copa.

-Estabas hablando con alguien –insistió ella-. Alguien que hacía justo lo que le decías sin preguntar. ¿Quién era?

DAmon sopesó las ventajas y desventajas antes de contestar. Con lo inteligente que Elena era, no tardaría en imaginárselo, se dijo finalmente.

-Alaric.

-¿El hombre que me has presentado? –Elena se plantó frente a Damon. Alaric no concordaba con la imagen que tenía de un contrabandista sin escrúpulos.

-Ese hombre se conoce el mar como un jardinero se conoce sus rosales –respondió Damon y sonrió ante la expresión incrédula de ella-. También tiene a favor que es una persona leal. Lleva conmigo desde que yo era un crío.

-Qué organizado lo tienes todo –Elena se acercó abatida a la ventana. Estaba obteniendo respuestas, pero no eran las que deseaba-. Una casa en una isla estratégica, un criado leal, un negocio de importación y exportación que no despierta sospechas. ¿Quién pasó por las escaleras de la playa aquella noche, que quería evitarlo?

Asustada o no, pensó Damon disgustado, había sido muy observadora.

-Eso no tiene por qué importarte.

-Tú me has metido en esto, Damon –dijo ella tras darse la vuelta para mirarlo-. Tengo derecho a saberlo.

-Tus derechos llegan hasta donde yo diga –Damon se puso de pie-. No me presiones más de la cuenta, Elena. Las consecuencias no te gustarían. Te he contado todo lo que pienso contarte de momento. Conténtate con ello –añadió en tono autoritario.

Elena retrocedió un paso, furiosa consigo misma por haberse asustado. A Damon le dolió comprobar que tenía miedo de él.

-No voy a hacerte daño, maldita sea –dijo agarrándola por los hombros-. Si quisiera hacerlo, ya he tenido ocasiones de sobra. ¿Qué crees?, ¿Qué voy a cortarte el cuello o tirarte por el acantilado?

Elena, más enfadada que asustada en ese momento, lo miró a los ojos con aplomo:

-No sé qué es lo que creo.

De pronto, Damon se dio cuenta de que la estaba apretando demasiado fuerte. Maldijo en voz baja y aflojó la presión que ejercía sobre sus hombros. No podía preocuparse tanto por ella. No podía permitir que le importase lo que Elena pensara de él.

-No espero que confíes en mí –dijo con calma-. Pero piensa un poco: si estás metida en esto es porque apareciste por la playa, no ha sido premeditado. No quiero hacerte daño, Elena. Te lo aseguro.

Y Elena estaba convencida de que le estaba diciendo al verdad. Intrigada, examinó su rostro:

-Eres un hombre extraño, Damon. No sé por qué, pero no te veo dedicándote a algo tan rastrero como el contrabando.

-¿Intuición femenina? –Damon sonrió y le acarició el pelo, suave y tentador-. ¿Crees en tu intuición o en lo que te dicta el cerebro?

-Damon…

-No, no me hagas preguntas. Soy… muy susceptible a la belleza. Y tú eres muy bella. Además de inteligente, una combinación difícil de resistir –Damon agarró el medallón que colgaba del cuello de Elena, lo examinó y lo soltó-. Dime, ¿qué piensas de Rebekah y Matt? –le preguntó después de separarse de ella.

-Estoy harta. Estoy harta de todo esto –protestó Elena-. Yo había venido a Lesbos a desconectar de presiones y complicaciones.

-¿Qué clase de presiones y complicaciones?

-¿A ti qué te importa? –replicó irritada-. Ya tenía una vida antes de bajar a esa maldita playa y cruzarme contigo.

-Sí –murmuró Damon mientras agarraba su copa-. Seguro que la tenías.

-Y ahora me veo metida en medio de una película de miedo de serie B. no me gusta.

-Es una pena que no te quedaras en la cama esa noche, Elena –Damon dio un sorbo-. Puede que sea suficientemente griego para decir que los dioses así lo querían. De momento, tu destino y el mío están unidos y ninguno de los dos podemos hacer nada por evitarlo.

Elena lo sorprendió al poner una mano sobre su torso. A Damon no le gustó el modo en que su corazón reaccionó.

-Si sientes esto, ¿por qué no me das una respuesta directa? –insistió ella.

-No puedo –Damon la miró a los ojos y Elena vio deseo. El deseo de él y el reflejo de su propio deseo-. Vas a tener que aprender a quererme tal como soy –añadió sonriente.

Elena retiró la mano. Tenía más miedo de sí misma que de él.

-No te quiero de ningún modo –respondió.

-¿Seguro? –Damon la estrechó entre los brazos-. Vamos a ver cuánto tardo en demostrar que estás mintiendo –agregó justo antes de besarla.

No se resistió. El límite entre seguir el buen camino o desviarse se desdibujaba cada vez que saboreaba la boca de Damonfuese quien fuese, quería seguir entre tus brazos.

Elena entrelazó las manos tras su nuca para acercárselo. Lo oyó murmurar algo boca contra boca y se abandonó a un beso cada vez más fogoso.

¿Siempre había tenido esa pasión en su interior, esperando a que algún hombre la despertara? En cualquier caso, ya no estaba dormida. La impulsaba con fuerza a devorar los labios de Damon mientras él la rodeaba por la cintura con un gesto posesivo. Elena se arqueó contra él, como desafiándolo a que la hiciera suya… retándolo a que lo intentase.

De alguna manera, supo que seguirían encontrándose una y otra vez, en contra de su voluntad, en contra de cualquier lógica. Quizá lograra resistirse de tanto en tanto, pero acabaría volviendo a él. Saberlo la asustaba y excitaba a partes iguales.

- Elena… te deseo…-susurró Damon -. Por los dioses que te deseo. Quédate conmigo esta noche. Aquí podemos estar solos.

Quiso aceptar, su cuerpo estaba dispuesto a decir que sí a cualquier cosa… a todo. Pero terminó retrayéndose.

-No.

Damon le levantó la cara y le preguntó con arrogancia y diversión.

-¿Te da miedo?

-Sí.

Damon enarcó las cejas ante la inesperada sinceridad de Elena. La vulnerabilidad de su mirada le impidió sacar provecho de su ventaja.

-Demonios, eres una mujer exasperante –dijo al tiempo que se alejaba para llenarse la copa de nuevo-. Podría agarrarte en brazos, echarte encima del hombro, subirte a la habitación y poner punto final a todo este asunto.

Aunque le temblaban las piernas, se obligó a permanecer de pie:

-¿Por qué no lo haces?

Damon se giró furioso, pero, un instante después, consiguió recuperar el control.

-Supongo que estás más acostumbrada a que te seduzcan con champán y velas. Con promesas y mentiras agradables –Damon dio un trago y dejó la copa de golpe-. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

-No – Elena le mantuvo la mirada al tiempo que, instintivamente, se llevaba la mano al medallón-. Simplemente, no quiero que me hagas el amor.

-¡No me tomes por tonto! –Damon dio un paso hacia ella. Luego se frenó. Un paso más y ninguna de los dos tendría opción-. Tu cuerpo te delata cada vez que te toco.

-Eso no tiene que ver –contestó con serenidad ella-. No quiero que me hagas el amor.

Esperó hasta apaciguar un poco el deseo y la frustración.

-¿Porque crees que soy traficante de opio?

-No –respondió, para sorpresa de ambos-. Porque no quiero ser uno de tus pasatiempos –añadió con sinceridad.

-Entiendo –Damon se metió las manos en los bolsillos-. Será mejor que te lleve de vuelta a casa.

Media hora después, Damon cerró la puerta de su casa de un portazo. Estaba de mal humor. Entró en el salón, se sirvió otra copa y se desplomó sobre el sofá. ¡Maldita mujer! No tenía tiempo ni paciencia para convencerla de que debían acostarse. Seguía sintiendo una punzada de deseo en su interior, así que dio un trago para anestesiarla. No era más que una necesidad física, se dijo. Tendría que buscarse a otra mujer, para liberar parte de la tensión acumulada.

-Ah, ya has vuelto –dijo Alaric entrando en el salón. Advirtió la irritación de Damon y la aceptó sin hacer comentarios-. La señorita es más guapa de lo que recordaba. ¿Cuánto le has contado? –preguntó al tiempo que se dirigía al mueble del bar para servirse una copa.

-Sólo lo necesario. Es muy perspicaz. Y más descarada todavía. ¿Pues no va y me acusa de contrabandista? –Exclamó y Alaric soltó una risotada-. No sé que te hace tanta gracia –añadió y Alaric se limitó a sonreír.

-¿Le has hablado de Klaus?

-De momento no.

-¿Es leal?

-¿A Klaus? –Damon frunció el ceño-. Sí, llegado el caso, lo sería. No va a ser fácil sacarle información –añadió, conteniendo las ganas de levantarse para dar vueltas por el salón.

-Pero acabarás sacándosela.

-Ojalá se hubiera quedado en la cama esa noche –gruñó Damon.

Alaric sonrió y se terminó la copa de un trago largo.

-No te la quitas de la cabeza y eso te tiene tenso –comentó. Al ver el ceño de Damon, soltó otra risotada-. Atenas espera tu llamada.

-Atenas se puede ir a freír espárragos.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHYEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Soy fan del NO de Elena, así haciéndose de valeer si señor. Siento mucho los fallos en el anterior capítulo pero tuve unos problemillas con word y no me fijé. So sorry.** **En dos/tres días tenéis el quinto. Patience.**

**Respondo reviews por PM.**

**Con todo mi love.**

**Carniss.**


	5. Chapter 5

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy KatMellark12_ o ElenaG_LSD (Son cuentas de rol pero las utilizo también para esto) o sino por mi personal CaaarGarcia.

**Esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación que Ivonnette me ha dejado adaptar. También está basada en un libro que la autora real desvelará cuando termine su fic. Si deseáis leer la historia original con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre: Katniss y Peeta. Podéis encontrarla en mis favoritos o buscar por la autora también en mis autores favoritos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Elena tenía tan mal genio como Damon cuando entró en la villa de los Mikaelson. Aunque, en realidad, no estaba enfadada. Ni sentía miedo ni rencor. En un par de días, Damon se las había arreglado para hacer algo que Steffan no había hecho en todos los meses que habían estado juntos. Le había hecho daño.

Y no lo decía por los moretones que ya casi le habían desaparecido de los brazos. Era un dolor más profundo y que había empezado antes incluso de haberlo conocido. Había empezado en el momento en que Damon había elegido llevar el tipo de vida que llevaba.

No tenía que ver con ella. No tenía que ver con ella, iba repitiéndose una y otra vez. Pero no conseguía serenarse. Cerró de un portazo. Le habría gustado encerrarse inmediatamente en su dormitorio para no soltar ningún ladrido a nadie, pero Matt se lo impidió:

-Elena –la llamó-. Ven afuera.

Se forzó a sonreír y salió a la terraza. Rebekah estaba tomando el sol en una tumbona. La saludó por pura cortesía y Elena notó que la tensión se cortaba en el ambiente. Se preguntó si la había llevado ella consigo o si ya estaba de antes.

-Klaus está hablando por teléfono –dijo Matt mientras le ofrecía una silla-. Y Caroline está solucionando un problemilla doméstico en la cocina.

-¿Sin intérprete? –preguntó Elena. Sonrió, empeñada en no dejarse amargar las vacaciones por Damon.

-Es ridículo –Rebekah hizo un gesto para que Matt le encendiera un pitillo-. Caroline debería despedirlo y punto. Los estadounidenses tienen demasiada paciencia con los criados.

-¿De veras? –Preguntó Elena, dispuesta a defender el carácter de su amiga y de su país-. No sabía.

-No creo que hayas tenido muchos criados –replicó Rebekah.

Matt intervino antes que Elena pudiera contestar.

-Dime, ¿qué te ha parecido la casa de Damon? –preguntó al tiempo que le pedía con la mirada que disculpara la impertinencia de Rebekah. Sus ojos también indicaban algo que Elena había empezado a sospechar la noche anterior. Estaba enamorado de ella, pensó, y sintió lástima por él.

-Es un lugar maravilloso, como un museo sin organizar. Debe de haber tardado años en juntar todas esas joyas.

-A Damon le dan bien los negocios –comentó Matt-. Y utiliza sus conocimientos y su posición para quedarse con las mejores piezas.

-Tenía una caja de música suiza –recordó Elena-. Dice que tiene más de cien años. Sonaba el _Para Elisa…_ Mataría por ella –añadió tras exhalar un suspiro, de nuevo relajada.

-Damon es un hombre generoso si sabes cómo acercarte a él –dijo Rebekah con una sonrisa afilada como un cuchillo. Elena se giró y le mantuvo la mirada.

-Es posible –respondió y devolvió la atención a Matt-. Esta mañana me he encontrado con el primo de Damon.

-Ah, sí, el poeta estadounidense.

-Dice que se ha recorrido toda esta parte de la isla. Yo también estoy pensando en explorarla. Es una zona muy tranquila. Supongo que por eso me asombró tanto que Klaus dijera que había problemas de contrabando.

Matt se limitó a sonreír, pero Rebekah se puso tensa. Elena se dio cuenta de que se había quedado pálida. Sorprendida por tal reacción, la observó atentamente. Era como si tuviese miedo de algo, pensó. Pero ¿de qué? ¿Y por qué?

-Es probable –comentó él-. Pero una práctica habitual, tradicional incluso.

-Extraña tradición –murmuró Elena.

-Tengo entendido que hay muchos policías vigilando esa clase de operaciones. Si no me equivoco, el año pasado murieron cinco hombres en un tiroteo en la costa de Turquía –Matt se encendió un cigarrillo-. Las autoridades confiscaron un buen alijo de opio.

-Qué horror –Elena notó que la palidez de Rebekah aumentaba.

-No son más que campesinos y pescadores. Les falta inteligencia para organizar una red de contrabando grande. Se dice que el jefe es brillante e implacable y que va tapado con una máscara cuando interviene en alguna operación. Al parecer, ni siquiera sus compinches saben quién es. Hasta podría ser una mujer. Supongo que esto le da un toque romántico a la historia –comentó Damon sonriente. De pronto, Rebekah se levantó y se marchó de la terraza-. Discúlpala –añadió tras exhalar un suspiro.

-Parecía molesta.

-Se molesta enseguida –murmuró él.

-Pero tú te preocupas mucho por ella –dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Matt se levantó y fue hacia la barandilla-. Perdona Matt. No pretendía meterme en tus asuntos.

-No, perdóname tú –dijo él-. Lo que siento por Rebekah es… complicado. Creía que no se me notaba tanto.

-Lo siento –se disculpó Elena de nuevo.

-Es caprichosa, mimada –Matt sacudió la cabeza-. ¿Qué es lo que hace una persona que se enamore de otra?

-No sé. Ojalá lo supiera.

-Te he puesto triste. No me compadezcas. Antes o después, lo que hay entre Rebekah y yo se acabará resolviendo. Soy un hombre paciente –Matt volvió a sentarse junto a Elena, le agarró las manos y sonrió-. Ahora, hablemos de otra cosa. Tengo que confesarte que me encantan las historias sobre contrabando.

-Sí, es un tema interesante. Decías que nadie sabe quién es el jefe de la organización, ¿no?

-Eso dice la leyenda. Siempre que estoy en Lesbos, sueño con encontrar alguna pista que me permita desenmascararlo –contestó él y Elena no pudo evitar pensar en Damon.

-Pero el contrabando en sí no parece preocuparte tanto, ¿no?

-Eso es cosa de las autoridades –Matt se encogió de hombros-. A mí lo que me atrae es el misterio. El misterio –repitió entusiasmado.

-¡Menos mal!, ¡media hora discutiendo con un cocinero griego! Anda, Matt, dame un cigarro –irrumpió Caroline poniendo fin a la conversación sobre el contrabando. Se sentó y se dirigió a Elena sonriente-. Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿te ha gustado la casa de Damon?

Franjas rosadas unían el mar y el cielo en el horizonte. El alba despuntaba con una brisa cálida y húmeda. Después de una noche de insomnio, era la mejor forma de empezar el día.

Elena paseaba por la orilla oyendo los primeros cantos de los pájaros. Así era como había planeado pasar las vacaciones: caminando por la playa, viendo puestas de sol, relajándose. ¿No era eso lo que su padre y Caroline le habían metido en la cabeza?

Que se relajara. Que desconectara unas semanas y se diera un respiro.

Pero ni su padre ni Caroline habían contado con Damon Salvatore.

Era un enigma de hombre y Elena no averiguaba la clave para descifrarlo. Su relación con el contrabando no encajaba con la imagen que tenía de él y Elena nunca había podido dejar un puzzle a medias.

Por otra parte, estaba Rebekah. También ella la intrigaba. La prima de Klaus era algo más que una mujer con un carácter enojoso. Transmitía tensión, una inquietud enraizada en su interior. Y Klaus sabía a qué se debía, pensó Elena. Al menos, en parte. Y, si no se equivocaba, Matt también. Pero ¿de qué se trataba?, ¿ocultaba algo? La reacción de Rebekah a la charla sobre contrabando había sido totalmente distinta a la de Klaus y Matt. Ellos se habían mostrado resignados, hasta parecía divertirlos. Pero Rebekah se había asustado. ¿Por qué?, ¿acaso era la primera vez que oía hablar del tráfico de opio? No, imposible.

Elena sacudió la cabeza. Quería olvidarse de cualquier problema y disfrutar de esa mañana. Aunque sólo fuera durante unas horas quería hacer todo aquello que había ido a hacer a Grecia. Buscaría conchas, decidió de pronto. Se subió los bajos de los vaqueros y se adentró en una cala sin profundidad.

Había por todas partes. En la arena y en el agua. Elena se agachó y se llenó los bolsillos de la chaqueta con las mejores.

De pronto, reparó en un cigarrillo negro medio enterrado. De modo que Klaus paseaba por ahí, pensó sonriente. Elena se imaginó a Caroline y a su marido paseando de la mano por la cala.

Al cabo de un rato, ya no cabían más conchas. Elena lamentó no haberse llevado una bolsa, pero se encogió de hombros y empezó a apilarlas para recogerlas más adelante. Cuando volviera a Estados Unidos, las pondría en una fuente, sobre el alféizar. Así, si alguna vez se sentía atrapada dentro de casa un día frío y lluvioso, le bastaría mirarlas para acordarse del sol de Grecia.

Había decenas de gaviotas. Sobrevolaban dando vueltas a su alrededor y chillando, pero a Elena le parecían las compañeras perfectas para una mañana solitaria. Poco a poco, fue recuperando la sensación de paz interior que había experimentado tan fugazmente la primera noche que había bajado a la playa, bajo la luz de la luna.

La recolección de conchas la había alejado un buen tramo de la playa. De pronto, vio la entrada de una cueva y sonrió. No era grande, estaba casi escondida, pero Elena pensó que merecía la pena explorarla. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que sus vaqueros eran de color blanco y decidió limitarse a asomar la cabeza y volver en otra ocasión. Avanzó, dejando que el agua le acariciara los gemelos. Se agachó a recoger otra concha. Miró hacia la cueva y, de repente, se le heló la sangre.

Una cara pálida brillaba en el agua. Elena quiso gritar, pero no le salió la voz. Estaba muerta de miedo. Nunca había visto un muerto tan de cerca. Retrocedió unos pasos con torpeza, tropezó con una roca y estuvo a punto de caerse. Consiguió recuperar el equilibrio, pero sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. No, pensó espantada. No podía desmayarse allí, con aquel cadáver a menos de un metro. Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.

Fue corriendo, trastabillando sobre la arena y las rocas, sin más pensamientos en la cabeza que alejarse de allí. Por fin dejó atrás la cala, pero nada más salir de la playa, unas manos la sujetaron con fuerza. Elena se revolvió, aterrada por la mera idea de que el cadáver se hubiese levantado y hubiese ido tras ella.

-¡Para!, ¡maldita sea! Acabaré haciéndote daño otra vez, Elena. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

La estaban agitando por los hombros. Poco a poco, una voz familiar penetró el velo de confusión que la aturdía. Levantó la cabeza y vio el rostro de Damon.

-¿Damon? –dijo casi sin voz. Volvió a marearse, sintió ganas de vomitar y se dejó caer sobre él. Le temblaba el cuerpo entero, pero sabía que estaba a salvo-. Damon –repitió, como si el mero hecho de pronunciar su nombre pudiera protegerla.

Damon la agarró con firmeza para evitar que se cayera al suelo. Estaba pálida, horrorizada. En cualquier momento podía desmayarse o ponerse a gritar, presa de un ataque de histeria.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –preguntó en un tono que exigía una respuesta.

Elena abrió la boca, pero descubrió que sólo podía mover la cabeza. Cerró los ojos, como tratando de bloquear lo que había visto. Todavía no había recuperado el aliento. Pero ya no corría peligro, se dijo entre sollozos. Damon la defendería.

-Tranquilízate y dime qué ha pasado –insistió él.

-No puedo –Elena se acurrucó contra el pecho de Damon, pero éste la apartó con brusquedad.

-Te digo que me expliques qué te ha pasado –dijo con frialdad.

Sorprendida por el tono de Damon, abrió los ojos y volvió a intentar hablar; pero oyó unos pasos y se apretó contra él de un respingo.

-Hola, ¿interrumpo?

Elena reconoció la voz alegre de Zach a sus espaldas, pero no se giró a mirar. No podía parar de temblar.

¿Por qué estaba enfadado con ella?, ¿por qué no la ayudaba?, se preguntó Elena mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad. Dios, necesitaba que Damon la ayudase.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Zach con una mezcla de preocupación y curiosidad al ver la expresión sombría de Damon.

-No estoy seguro –dijo éste-. Me he encontrado con Elena. Estaba corriendo como si la vida le fuese en ello, pero no he conseguido que me diga nada. Venga, cuéntamelo –añadió, dirigiéndose a ella.

-Allí…-arrancó Elena-. En la cueva…Damon, por favor –finalizó, incapaz de articular dos frases seguidas.

-Echaré un vistazo.

-¡No te vayas, por favor! –exclamó desesperada. Hizo ademán de agarrarlo, pero Damon la esquivó y la lanzó en brazos de Zach.

-¡Maldita sea!, ¡haz que se calme! –gruñó Damon justo antes de echar a andar.

-¡Damon! –Elena trató de desembarazarse de Zach, pero no lo consiguió. Se llevó una mano a la boca para no volver a llamarlo. Damon no se molestó en mirar hacia atrás en ningún momento.

La estaban abrazando. Pero no eran los brazos de Damon.

-Vamos, ya pasó –le dijo Zach al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo-. Fantaseaba con abrazarte, pero no en estas circunstancias.

-Zach…-murmuró ella-. Ha sido horrible –añadió justo antes de romper a llorar.

-Cuéntame qué ha pasado. Dilo rápido. Así te será más fácil –dijo con suavidad sin dejar de acariciarle el pelo.

-Hay un muerto en la entrada de la cueva –explicó ella después de exhalar un suspiro tembloroso.

-¡Un muerto! –Zach le dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos-. ¡Dios!, ¿estás segura?

-Si, si, lo he visto. Estaba…-Elena se cubrió la cara con las manos hasta que calculó que podía seguir hablando.

-Tranquila, no te apures –la serenó Zach-. Deja que salga.

-Estaba recogiendo conchas en la playa. Vi la cueva. Fui a echar un vistazo y…-Elena sintió un escalofrío-. Entonces vi la cara, debajo del agua.

-Dios –Zach la abrazó de nuevo y la apretó con fuerza contra el pecho. No dijo nada más, pero le dio todo el apoyo y cariño que necesitaba.

Damon regresaba a paso ligero. Frunció el ceño al ver a Elena entre los brazos de su primo.

-Zach, llévate a Elena a la villa de los Mikaelson y llama a las autoridades. Un hombre ha tenido un accidente mortal.

-Si, ya me lo ha dicho –contestó Zach asintiendo con la cabeza-. Ya es mala suerte que lo haya descubierto ella. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

Damon miró a Elena al tiempo que ésta se giraba hacia él. Odió la expresión que vio en su cara: el miedo, el dolor. Elena no lo perdonaría con facilidad después de aquello.

-No, me quedaré para asegurarme de que nadie más lo encuentra. Elena…-Damon le tocó los hombros y sintió que se detestaba. Ella no respondió. Había dejado de llorar y tenía los ojos perdidos, sin vida-. Estarás bien. Zach te llevará a casa.

Sin decir palabra, Elena se dio la vuelta.

-Cuida de ella –le ordenó Damon a Zach.

-Seguro –murmuró éste, sorprendido por el tono imperativo de su primo-. Vamos, Elena, apóyate en mí.

Damon los miró subir las escaleras de la playa. Cuando los perdió de vista, regresó a vigilar el cadáver.

Sentada en el salón, trataba de anestesiar el miedo con el mejor coñac de Klaus. Elena examinó al capitán Kol, del departamento de policía de Mitilini. Era bajo, más grueso que delgado, sin que pudiera llegar a considerárselo gordo. De cabello blanco, tenía ojos marrones y penetrantes. A pesar del aturdimiento por el susto y el coñac, Elena comprendió que estaba ante un hombre con la tenacidad de un bulldog.

-Señorita Gilbert –dijo el capitán, dirigiéndose a Elena en inglés-. Espero que lo entienda: tengo que hacerle unas preguntas.

-¿No puede esperar? –Zach estaba sentado en el sofá junto a Elena-. Ha sido una experiencia muy desagradable para la señorita Gilbert –añadió al tiempo que le rodeaba los hombros con un brazo.

-No, Zach, no importa –Elena puso una mano encima de la izquierda de él-. Cuanto antes acabemos, mejor. Entiendo que es su trabajo, capitán. Le diré todo lo que pueda –añadió mirándolo con una determinación admirable para el capitán.

-_Efxaristo_- Kol chupó el extremo de su lápiz, se sentó en una silla y sonrió-. Quizá pueda empezar contándome qué ha hecho exactamente desde que se levantó esta mañana.

Elena empezó a hacer recuento de la mañana con tanta concisión como pudo. Hablaba mecánicamente, con las manos muertas sobre el regazo. Aunque la voz le tembló un par de ocasiones, Kol observó que no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos. Era fuerte, decidió, aliviado por no verse en la embarazosa situación de consolar a una mujer llorando o en pleno ataque de histeria.

-Entonces lo vi en el agua –Elena aceptó agradecida la mano de Zach-. Salí corriendo.

-Se ha levantado muy temprano –comentó Kol-. ¿Suele madrugar tanto?

-No, pero me desperté y me entraron ganas de pasear por la playa.

-¿Vio a alguien?

-No –Elena sintió un escalofrío, pero mantuvo la mirada firme, ganándose un poco más la admiración de Kol-. Hasta que encontré a Damon y Zach.

-¿Damon? Ah, el señor Salvatore –el capitán miró hacia Damon, acomodado en un segundo sofá con Klaus y Caroline-. ¿Había visto antes al… difunto?

-No –Elena apretó la mano al recordar la cara pálida del muerto. Sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y se obligó a continuar-. Sólo llevo unos días aquí y apenas me he alejado de la villa.

-¿Viene de visita?

-Sí.

-Lamento que un asesinato le haya estropeado las vacaciones –murmuró Kol con simpatía.

-¿Asesinato? –repitió Elena. La palabra resonó dentro de su cabeza mientras observaba los ojos calmados del capitán-. Yo creía… ¿no ha sido un accidente?

-No, apuñalaron a la víctima… por la espalda –contestó Kol tras bajar la vista hacia el cuaderno de notas-. Espero no tener que molestarla más. ¿Encontró muchas conchas, señorita Gilbert? –añadió justo antes de levantarse y hacer una reverencia sobre la mano extendida de Elena.

-Sí… bastantes –dijo y sintió necesidad de meter la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta para sacar algunas-. Me parecían… preciosas.

-Sí –Kol sonrió y se dirigió a continuación a los demás-. Me temo que tendremos que interrogar a todas las personas de la zona para saber qué han hecho entre la noche de ayer y esta mañana. Detendremos al responsable. Si alguno de ustedes recuerda algún incidente que pueda ayudar a zanjar la cuestión…-añadió al tiempo que se guardaba el lápiz y el cuaderno.

¿Zanjar la cuestión?, pensó Elena al borde de un ataque de nervios. Zanjar la cuestión. ¡Pero había muerto un hombre! Estaba soñando. Tenía que sestar soñando.

-Tranquila –le susurró Zach al oído-. Toma otro trago –añadió al tiempo que le acercaba el coñac a los labios.

-Cooperaremos en todo lo que podamos, capitán –afirmó Klaus justo antes de ponerse de pie-. Para nosotros, no es agradable que una cosa así ocurra tan cerca de nuestras casas. Lamentamos especialmente que haya sido una invitada nuestra quien haya tenido la mala suerte de encontrar el cadáver.

-Lo entiendo –Kol asintió con la cabeza y se frotó la barbilla con una mano-. Será menos caótico si hablo con ustedes de uno en uno. ¿Podemos utilizar el despacho?

-Lo acompaño –Klaus apuntó hacia la puerta-. Puede empezar conmigo si quiere.

-Gracias –Kol inclinó la cabeza ligeramente, como despidiéndose del resto de los presentes, y se marchó junto a Klaus. Elena observó su andar lento y comedido. Perseguiría a un hombre hasta la tumba, pensó, y se tragó el resto del coñac temblorosa.

-Necesito una copa –dijo Caroline ando hacia el mueble bar-. Doble. ¿Alguien más?

Damon deslizó la mirada fugazmente sobre Katniss.

-Ponme lo mismo que tú –dijo y señaló con un dedo hacia la copa de Elena, para que Caroline volviera a llenársela.

-No sé por qué tiene que interrogarnos –Rebekah se acercó al mueble bar también, demasiado impaciente para esperar a que Caroline le sirviera-. No tiene sentido, Klaus debería haberse negado. Tiene influencia de sobra para evitar todo esto –añadió mientras se echaba algo fuerte en una copa alta y se bebía la mitad de un trago.

-No hay razón para que Klaus evite nada – Caroline entregó una copa a Damon antes de echar otro chorro generoso en la de Elena-. No tenemos nada que ocultar. ¿Qué te pongo, Matt?

-¿Ocultar?, ¿quién ha dicho nada de ocultar? –Replicó Rebekah, dando vueltas por la habitación-. Simplemente, no quiero contestar un montón de estúpidas preguntas porque ella haya sido tan tonta de encontrarse un hombre muerto –añadió apuntando hacia Elena.

-Licor de anís –contestó Matt antes de que Caroline fulminase a Rebekah con alguna respuesta-. No creo que se le pueda echar la culpa a Elena de nada, Rebekah. Nos habría interrogado aunque lo hubiese encontrado otra persona. La peor parada es ella, que ha descubierto el cadáver además de tener que responder al capitán. Gracias, Caroline.

-No puedo quedarme en casa –murmuró Rebekah sin parar de dar vueltas por la habitación, nerviosa como un dedo sobre un gatillo-. Damon, dame una vuelta en lancha –le pidió mientras se paraba y se sentaba sobre el brazo del sofá en el que él estaba sentado.

-No tengo tiempo. Tengo que ocuparme de unos papeles en casa cuando termine aquí –Damon dio un sorbo de su copa y apretó ligeramente la mano de Rebekah. Luego miró a Elena, la cual lo miraba con expresión de condena. ¡Maldita fuese! No tenía derecho a hacerlo sentirse culpable por hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

-Por favor, Damon –insistió Rebekah, acariciándole el brazo-. Me volveré loca si hoy me quedo aquí quieta. Necesito distraerme en el mar, aunque sólo sea un par de horas.

Damon suspiró, rendido, mientras renegaba para sus adentros por tener que soportar una correa demasiado larga y fuerte, que se veía incapaz de romper. Tenía motivos para acceder y no podía dejar que la mirada atónita de Elena cambiase el rumbo que ya había emprendido.

-De acuerdo, esta tarde.

Rebekah sonrió y dio otro trago a su copa.

El interrogatorio se eternizaba. Caroline salió cuando Klaus volvió a entrar. Y la espera continuó. Las conversaciones avanzaban entre tirones y frenazos, desarrolladas en voz baja. Cuando Zach se marchó para llamar por teléfono, Damon se acercó a Elena, en aquel momento junto a la ventana.

-Quiero hablar contigo –dijo con voz queda pero firme. Fue a agarrarle una mano, pero ella se escabulló.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo.

Damon se metió las manos en los bolsillos adrede. Seguía pálida. El coñac la había serenado, pero no había conseguido devolverle el color a sus mejillas.

-Es necesario, Elena. Ahora mismo no puedo explicártelo.

-Problema tuyo.

-Cuando el capitán termine, saldremos a dar una vuelta. Necesitas airearte un rato.

-No pienso ir a ningún lado contigo. No me digas lo que necesito ahora –contestó entre dientes-. Te necesitaba antes.

-Maldita sea, Elena –gruñó Damon. Elena desvió la mirada hacia el jardín de Caroline. Algunas rosas, pensó sin entusiasmo, habían florecido. Damon apretó los puños dentro de los bolsillos-. ¿Crees que no sé que me necesitabas? Lo sabía. Claro que lo sabía. Pero no podía ayudarte… en ese momento no. No me hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya lo es.

Elena se giró y respondió con frialdad:

-No tengo intención de hacerte nada difícil –dijo en tono solemne-. De hecho, no quiero hacer absolutamente nada contigo. No quiero nada de ti.

-Elena… -insistió él y algo en sus ojos amenazó con romper la determinación de Elena. Una disculpa, un lamento, una súplica de comprensión inesperada-. Por favor, necesito…

-Me da igual qué necesites –atajó Elena antes de flaquear-. Aléjate de mí. No vuelvas a acercarte.

-Esta noche…-arrancó Damon, pero la mirada basilisca de ella lo detuvo.

-No te acerques –repitió Elena.

Luego dio la vuelta y cruzó la pieza para sentarse junto a Matt.

* * *

Y ahora es cuando me matáis. Lo siento mucho de verdad por no haber subido. Entre que me fui de vacaciones, que me tuve que mudar después de volver porque empieza el curso, hacer las tarjetas del bus y estudiante de cada año y muchas mierdas más. Bueno deciros que mañana y el viernes subiré capítulo para compensar y si me da tiempo sábado y domingo también.

Espero que os guste.

Respondo reviews por PM.

Con todo mi love.

Carniss.


	6. Chapter 6

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy KatMellark12_ o ElenaG_LSD (Son cuentas de rol pero las utilizo también para esto) o sino por mi personal CaaarGarcia.

**Esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación que Ivonnette me ha dejado adaptar. También está basada en un libro que la autora real desvelará cuando termine su fic. Si deseáis leer la historia original con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre: Katniss y Peeta. Podéis encontrarla en mis favoritos o buscar por la autora también en mis autores favoritos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

La sorprendió descubrir que se había dormido. No se había sentido cansada cuando Caroline y Klaus le habían insistido en que se tumbara, pero había obedecido simplemente porque sus últimas palabras con Damon la habían dejado sin fuerzas para resistirse. Miró el reloj y vio que era más de mediodía. Se había quedado dormida dos horas.

Amodorrada, con los ojos casi cerrados, Elena fue al cuarto de baño para echarse un poco de agua fría en la cara. El susto se le había pasado, pero la cabezadita la había dejado más cansada que fresca. En el fondo, sentía una profunda vergüenza: vergüenza de haber salido corriendo, aterrada, a la vista del cadáver; vergüenza por haberse lanzado desesperada en brazos de Damon y haber sido rechazada. Todavía notaba esa sensación de dependencia… y absoluto rechazo.

Nunca más, se prometió Elena. Debería haberse guiado por la cabeza en vez de por el corazón. Debería haber imaginado que no podía esperar nada bueno de un hombre como él. Un hombre así no tenía nada que ofrecer. Era lógico encontrar el infierno si miraba al diablo. Y, sin embargo…

Y, sin embargo, había sido a Damon a quién había necesitado y en quién había confiado; había sido con él con quién se había sentido a salvo al sentir que la abrazaba. Grave error, se dijo Elena, mientras se miraba en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo. Todavía quedaba algún rastro del impacto: las mejillas seguían pálidas y los ojos desorbitados; pero iba recobrando las fuerzas.

-No lo necesito –dijo en voz alta para oír las palabras-. No significa nada para mí.

Pero le había hecho daño. Alguien que le diera igual no la habría podido herir.

No permitiría que volviese a hacerlo, se prometió Elena. Porque no volvería a confiar en él. No volvería a acudir a él, pasara lo que pasara.

Dio la espalda al espejo, salió del baño y bajó las escaleras.

Al entrar al vestíbulo principal, oyó el sonido de una puerta que se cerraba y unos pasos. Giró la cabeza y vio a Matt.

-¿Has descansado? –le preguntó éste mientras se acercaba. Luego le agarró una mano en gesto lleno de cariño, apoyo e interés.

-Sí, me he quedado dormida. Me siento como una tonta –dijo y Matt enarcó una ceja-. Zach ha tenido poco menos que subirme aquí en brazos.

Matt rió, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros y la acompañó al salón.

-Las mujeres estadounidenses siempre tan fuertes e independientes…

-Siempre lo he sido –contestó Elena. Luego se recordó en brazos de Damon, lloriqueando y suplicándole que no la abandonara. Enderezó la espalda-. Tengo que serlo.

-Y te admiro por ello. Pero no creo que estés acostumbrada a tropezarte con cadáveres –comentó Matt. Se fijó entonces en la palidez de sus mejillas y añadió con suavidad-: Perdona, no debería habértelo recordado. ¿Te preparo otra copa?

-No, no… ya he bebido suficiente –Elena acertó a esbozar una pequeña sonrisa y se apartó de Matt.

¿Por qué le ofrecía un hombro para apoyarse todo el mundo menos el único que quería? Pero no, en realidad no quería nada de Damon, se recordó. No podía permitirse que Damon le importara, y no necesitaba el hombro de nadie.

-Te noto tensa. ¿Prefieres estar sola?

-No –Elena negó con la cabeza y miró a Matt, que la miraba con calma. Siempre transmitía calma, pensó, y lamentó no haberse encontrado con él cuando corría espantada por la mañana. Se acercó al piano y deslizó un dedo sobre las teclas-. Me alegra que el capitán se haya ido. Me ponía nerviosa.

-¿Kol? No creo que debas preocuparte por nada. No creo ni que el asesino tenga que preocuparse por nada –dijo Matt soltando una risilla-. La policía de Mitilini no es famosa por su eficacia ni por su inteligencia –añadió mientras sacaba la pitillera.

-Lo dices como si te diese igual que no atrapen a la persona que ha matado a ese hombre.

-Será un ajuste de cuentas. No me preocupa –contestó él-. Me preocupa más la gente a la que conozco. Y no me gusta pensar que estás preocupada por Kol.

-No me preocupa. Pero no me gusta el modo que tiene de mirar –respondió con el ceño fruncido mientras Matt se encendía un cigarro. Elena notó algo inquietante, como si supiese algo importante que no lograba recordar. Vio la columna de humo que salió de cigarro de Matt y preguntó-: ¿Dónde están todos?

- Caroline está con Klaus en su despacho, Rebekah ha salido a dar esa vuelta en lancha.

-Ah, sí, con Damon –Elena bajó la vista hacia las manos y la sorprendió encontrarlas cerradas en puño. Las abrió-. Debe de ser difícil para ti.

-Necesitaba escaparse. Estaba muy nerviosa con lo del cadáver.

-Eres muy comprensivo –dijo ella. Algo la hacía sentirse incómoda y, de pronto, notó que le dolía la cabeza-. Yo no creo que lo fuese… si estuviese enamorada –añadió tras acercarse a la ventana.

-Soy un hombre paciente y sé que Peeta no significa nada para ella. No es más que un medio para conseguir un fin –Cato hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Algunas personas no tienen capacidad de sentir emociones… ni de amor ni de odio.

-Qué vacío –murmuró ella.

-¿Tú crees? –Matt sonrió-. Para mí que todo sería más sencillo.

-Sencillo puede que sí, pero… -Elena dejó la frase sin terminar al darse la vuelta. Matt se estaba llevando el cigarro a los labios. De pronto, recordó, con total claridad, haber visto la colilla de un cigarro de esa marca cara en la arena, a pocos metros de cadáver. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le preguntó Matt y ella pestañeó, despertando de su ensimismamiento.

-No… supongo que todavía no me he recuperado del todo. Pero puede que me anime a esa copa después de todo.

No quería beber, pero necesitaba un momento para serenarse. Una colilla no tenía por qué significar nada, se dijo mientras Matt iba al mueble bar. Cualquier isleño podía haber pasado por esa cala un millón de veces.

Pero era una colilla reciente, recordó Elena. Sólo estaba medio enterrada y estaba entera. Los pájaros no la habían picoteado. Si alguien hubiera estado tan cerca del cadáver, lo habría visto seguro. Lo habría visto y habría ido a la policía. A no ser…

No, esa idea era absurda, se dijo mientras controlaba un ligero temblor. No tenía sentido pensar que Matt pudiera estar involucrado en el asesinato de aquel hombre. Ni Matt ni Klaus, se dijo mientras el olor dulce del cigarro.

Ambos eran hombres civilizados y los hombres civilizados no se dedicaban a ir apuñalando a otros por la espalda. Los dos eran amables y educados. ¿No hacía falta cierta semilla de malignidad, algo fría e implacable para matar? Se acordó de Damon y negó con la cabeza. No, no quería pensar en él en ese momento. Sería mejor concentrarse en ese punto concreto y llegar a una conclusión.

Resultaba descabellado considerar que Matt o Klaus pudieran ser los responsables del asesinato. Eran hombres de negocios, con cultura. ¿Qué tejemanejes iban a tener con un pescador de la isla? Pero, por más que le pareciera ridículo, Elena no conseguía librarse de la inquietud que la atenazaba. Tenía que haber alguna explicación lógica, insistió. Siempre había una explicación lógica para todo. Simplemente, seguía aturdida, nada más. Estaba haciendo una montaña de un detalle sin importancia.

¿De quién eran los pasos que oyó en la playa aquella primera noche?, insistió una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. ¿De quién se escondía Damon?, ¿o a quién estaba esperando? Aquel hombre no había muerto por un ajuste de cuentas entre isleños. No lo creía, como en realidad tampoco había creído que hubiese muerto accidentalmente. Asesinato… contrabando. Elena cerró los ojos y tembló.

¿Quién llegaba del mar cuando Damon la había retenido oculta bajo los cipreses? Damon le había ordenado a Alaric que lo siguiera. ¿Habría sido Klaus?, ¿Matt?, ¿el hombre que había muerto quizá? Elena dio un respingo cuando Matt le acercó la copa.

-Sigues muy pálida. Deberías sentarte –le dijo.

-No… es sólo… supongo que todavía estoy un poco nerviosa, -Elena agarró la copa con ambas manos, pero no bebió. Le preguntaría, nada más. Le preguntaría sin rodeos si había estado en la cala. Pero al mirarlo a lo ojos sintió miedo-. La cala… estaba preciosa. Parecía como si no la visitara nunca nadie. ¿Va… sabes si va mucha gente por ahí? –añadió y recordó que había muchas conchas hundidas por pisadas de personas.

-No puedo hablar por los demás –arrancó Matt-. Pero supongo que la mayoría de los isleños están demasiado ocupados pescando o en los viñedos para pasar mucho tiempo recogiendo conchas.

-Sí –Elena se humedeció los labios-. Aún así, es un sitio realmente bonito, ¿verdad? –añadió sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

¿Se lo estaba imaginando o Matt la miraba con recelo?, ¿sería un efecto del humo que se interponía entre los dos?, ¿sus propios nervios?

-Yo no he ido nunca. Supongo que es como un estadounidense que no ha subido al Empire State Building –contestó él con desenfado. Elena siguió los dedos de Matt mientras éste apagaba el cigarro en un cenicero-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, no -aseguró ella-. Supongo que es la tensión, que me está afectando, como a Rebekah

-No es de extrañar –contestó Matt esbozando una sonrisa amable-. Has pasado un trago muy duro, Elena. Pero ya está bien de hablar de muertos, vamos al jardín. Hablaremos de otra cosa –le sugirió.

Estuvo tentada a negarse. No sabía por qué, pero no le apetecía estar con él. No en ese momento, y a solas. Estaba intentando encontrar una excusa razonable cuando Caroline apareció.

-Elena, tenía la esperanza de que seguías dormida.

Aliviada por la interrupción, Elena dejó la copa de coñac sin haberla probado y se levantó.

-Ya he descansado suficiente –contestó y advirtió síntomas de tensión en la cara de su amiga-. Pero a ti sí te vendría bien echarte.

-Echarme no, pero me apetece tomar un poco de aire.

-Justo le estaba proponiendo a Elena salir al jardín –Matt puso una mano sobre un hombro de Caroline -. Anda, salid y relajaos. Klaus y yo tenemos que resolver unos asuntos.

-Sí –dijo Caroline -. Gracias Matt. No sé qué habríamos hecho hoy sin ti Klaus y yo.

-Tonterías –contestó él antes de darle un beso en la mejilla-. Vamos, tratad de olvidaros de todo esto.

-Sí. E intentad hacer lo mismo Klaus y tú.

-Matt –dijo Elena avergonzada. Había sido todo amabilidad con ella y se lo había pagado sospechando de él-. Gracias.

Matt enarcó una ceja, sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla también a ella.

-Sentaos un rato y disfrutad de las flores –añadió antes de marcharse.

-¿Quieres que pida un té? –le preguntó Caroline y a Elena mientras iban hacia el jardín.

-No. Y deja de tratarme como una invitada.

-¡Dios!, ¿lo estoy haciendo?

-Sí, desde que…

Caroline miró a Elena cuando ésta dejó la frase en el aire. Luego puso cara de fastidio.

-Vaya faena –dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre un banco de mármol. Rodeadas de la fragancia y el colorido del jardín, aislados de la casa y del mundo por los viñedos, ambas fruncieron el ceño-. No sabes cuánto siento que hayas sido tú la que lo ha descubierto. No, no te encojas de hombros como si nada. Nos conocemos hace mucho y de sobra. Me imagino lo duro que tiene que haber sido para ti lo de esta mañana. Y sé cómo debes de estar sintiéndote en estos momentos.

-Estoy bien, Caroline. Aunque reconozco que no volveré a salir a por conchas durante una temporada –trató de bromear, pero Caroline seguía molesta-. Por favor, no os hagáis esto. No os podéis culpar porque yo haya descubierto el cadáver. Ha sido… una terrible coincidencia: yo me he acercado a la cala y había un hombre muerto. Alguien tenía que encontrárselo.

-Pero no tú.

-Klaus y tú no sois responsables.

-Mi lado práctico lo sabe, pero…- Caroline suspiró, se encogió de hombros y consiguió sonreír un poco-. Pero no me gusta que te haya pasado esto estando en mi casa –añadió al tiempo que encendía un cigarro y se levantaba para dar un paseo.

Un cigarro negro, observó con ansiedad Elena. Había olvidado que Caroline había tomado la costumbre de fumar tabaco de su marido de vez en cuando.

Miró el rostro ovalado de Caroline, de corte clásico, y cerró los ojos. Tenía que estar volviéndose loca para considerar durante un instante, que Caroline podía estar envuelta con temas de contrabando y asesinatos. Conocía a esa mujer desde hacía años, habían vivido juntas. Si había una persona a la que conocía tan bien como a sí misma, sin duda que era a Caroline.

Pero ¿hasta dónde estaría dispuesta a llegar por proteger al hombre al que amaba?

-Tengo que reconocer que, aunque me sitúe a la altura de Rebekah, ese policía me ponía nerviosa –continuó Caroline -. Era demasiado… respetuoso –añadió tras detenerse en busca del adjetivo preciso.

-Sé a qué te refieres –murmuró Elena. Tenía que dejar de darle vueltas a la cabeza, se dijo. Seguro que en cuanto dejara de pensar, se sentiría mucho mejor.

-No sé qué esperaba averiguar, interrogándonos de ese modo – Caroline hizo un gesto brusco con el brazo y el anillo de casada relució en su dedo.

-Estaría siguiendo el procedimiento normal en estos casos, supongo –dijo Elena sin apartar la vista del anillo. Un anillo que simbolizaba sus votos de amar, honrar y respetar a su marido.

-No sé, ha sido muy desagradable –insistió Caroline-. Además, ni siquiera conocíamos a ese Chaff Stevos.

-El capitán ha dicho que era pescador.

-Como tantos otros en la isla.

Elena dejó que el silencio las envolviera. Hizo un esfuerzo por reconstruir con detalle la escena del salón horas antes. ¿Cómo había reaccionado cada uno? Si no hubiese estado tan abotargada por el coñac y el susto, ¿habría reparado en algo en especial? Había una persona más a la que había visto encender uno de aquellos cigarrillos caros.

- Caroline, ¿no crees que Rebekah se ha puesto demasiado nerviosa? –Preguntó con cautela-. ¿No ha protestado mucho por un par de preguntas?

-Rebekah es muy exagerada –contestó Caroline con desprecio-. ¿Has visto cómo coquetea con Damon? No sé cómo la soporta.

-A él no parece importarle –murmuró Elena. Pero no, todavía no era momento para ocuparse de ese tema-. Es una mujer rara. Pero esta mañana… y ayer… Ayer, cuándo hablé del contrabando, me pareció que estaba asustada de verdad.

-¿Asustada de verdad? No creo que Rebekah tenga sentimientos auténticos –contestó Caroline -. Ojalá se olvidara Klaus de ella.

-Es curioso: Matt ha dicho lo mismo más o menos –Elena miró una rosa distraídamente. Era en Rebekah en quién debía centrar sus sospechas. Si alguien podía hacer algo ruin y letal, era Rebekah-. Yo no la veo así.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Rebekah, yo sí creo que tiene sentimientos –respondió Elena, devolviendo la atención a su amiga-. De hecho, diría que tiene demasiados sentimientos. Puede que no saludables, destructivos quizá; pero tiene mucha agitación.

-No la soporto -resumió Caroline -. Es un incordio. No sé cuanto tiempo y dinero ha gastado Klaus en ella. Y lo único que saca son groserías y muestras de ingratitud.

-Klaus tiene un sentido del deber muy fuerte hacia la familia –dijo Elena-. No puedes protegerlo de…

-Puedo protegerlo de lo que haga falta –atajó Carolinee con vehemencia al tiempo que tiraba la colilla del cigarro al suelo. Elena la miró espantada-. Maldita sea, estoy dejando que esto me afecte demasiado –añadió más calmada.

-Todos estamos nerviosos –dijo Elena-. No ha sido una mañana fácil.

-Lo siento, Elena. Es que Klaus está muy disgustado con todo esto. Y por más que me quiera, no es la clase de hombre que comparte todas las cosas con su mujer. Sus problemas… sus negocios… es demasiado griego – Caroline soltó una risilla y sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

- Caroline, si pasara algo… quiero decir, si algo te preocupase de verdad, me lo dirías, ¿verdad?

-Venga, no empieces a preocuparte por mí ahora. Pero es que es frustrante querer tanto a una persona y que no te dejen ayudar. A veces me vuelve loca cuando se empeña en mantenerme alejada de los aspectos menos gratos de su vida.

-Él te quiere –murmuró Elena.

-Y yo a él.

- Caroline… -Elena respiró profundamente antes de decidirse a preguntar-: ¿Klaus y tú paseáis a menudo por esa cala?

-¿Qué? –Respondió distraída Caroline antes de reaccionar-. Ah, no, la verdad es que preferimos pasear por el acantilado… cuando consigo sacarlo del despacho. No recuerdo la última vez que estuve en esa cala… Pero ojalá hubiese estado contigo esta mañana –añadió con suavidad.

Abochornada por la dirección que habían tomado sus pensamientos, Elena desvió la mirada.

-Me alegro de que no estuvieras. Klaus ya tiene trabajo de sobra con una mujer histérica.

-No estabas histérica –corrigió Caroline -. Para mí estabas hasta demasiado calmada cuando Zach te trajo a casa.

-No he llegado a darle las gracias –dijo Elena, obligándose a dejar de desconfiar de todo el mundo-. ¿Qué piensas de Zach?

-Es un hombre muy dulce. Parecía a gusto en el papel de caballero de la armadura –comentó Caroline sonriente, aparcando también ella sus preocupaciones-. Yo diría que le gustas.

-Mira que eres casamentera –dijo Elena de buen humor.

-No, Zach está bien para entretenerte, pero es del lado pobre de la familia de Damon –respondió Caroline -. Preferiría verte con alguien mejor acomodado. Claro que… podrías pasarlo bien… un rato.

Como si supiese que estaban hablando de él, Zach apareció en el jardín.

-Hola, espero no molestar.

-¡En absoluto! –aseguró Caroline, dedicándole una sonrisa radiante-. Los vecinos poetas siempre son bienvenidos en esta casa.

Zach esbozó una sonrisa entre tímida e infantil con la que ganó varios puntos a ojos de Caroline.

-Quería saber qué tal va Elena –dijo justo antes de mirarla-. Ha sido una mañana horrible. ¿Estás mejor?

-Estoy bien –Elena le apretó una mano cariñosamente-. Le estaba diciendo a Caroline que no te he dado las gracias por todo lo que has hecho.

-Sigues blanca.

-Me da que eso es por el invierno de Nueva York –respondió sonriente.

-¿Empeñada en hacerte la valiente? –preguntó Zach de buen humor.

-Empeñada en no ser tan cobarde como esta mañana.

-El caso es que me ha gustado cómo te abrazabas a mí –comentó y se giró hacia Caroline-. Quiero robártela una tarde. ¿Me ayudas a convencerla de que necesita divertirse un poco?

-Cuenta conmigo.

-Venga, ven conmigo. Cenaremos juntos –dijo, dirigiéndose a Elena de nuevo-. Daremos una vuelta por la isla. Un poco de licor de anís, buena compañía… ¿qué más puedes pedir?

-¡Qué buena idea! –Exclamó Caroline -. Es justo lo que necesitas, Elena.

Era verdad. Necesitaba salir de la casa y olvidarse de todas sus dudas.

-¿A qué hora quedamos? –le preguntó sonriente a Zach.

-¿A las seis te parece bien? Te enseñaré los sitios más bonitos. Damon me ha dejado su Fiat mientras esté aquí, así que podemos movernos con tranquilidad.

Elena notó que estaba apretando los dientes y se forzó a relajarse.

-A las seis entonces.

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo cuando Damon arrancó la lancha motora. La puso a toda velocidad, deseoso de sentir el azote del viento contra la cara.

¡Maldita mujer!, pensó en un nuevo arrebato de frustración. Apretó los dientes y tiró una colilla a las olas. Si se hubiera quedado en la cama en vez de andar dando vueltas por la playa a horas intempestivas, nada de eso habría ocurrido. No se quitaba de la cabeza el recuerdo de su voz suplicándole que la abrazara, el espanto de su mirada. Todavía podía sentir la desesperación con que se había lanzado contra su pecho.

La maldijo una vez más y aumentó la velocidad otro poco.

Decidió aparcar el tema y concentrarse en el hombre muerto. Silas Stevos, se dijo con el ceño fruncido. Conocía bien a aquel pescador, qué cosas pescaba de tanto en tanto, así como el número de teléfono de Atenas que había encontrado en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Stevos había sido un hombre codicioso y estúpido, pensó Damon con frialdad. Lo que había acabado costándole la vida. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría Kol en dejar que la noticia se extendiera por toda la isla? No lo suficiente, decidió Damon. No le iba a quedar más remedio que zanjar las cosas un poco antes de lo que había previsto.

-Damon, ¿por qué tienes tan mala cara? –le preguntó Rebekah, alzando la voz por encima del ruido del motor. Automáticamente, Damon suavizó la expresión de su rostro.

-Estaba pensando en el montón de papeles que tengo en la mesa del despacho –dijo antes de apagar el motor y dejar la lancha flotando en el agua-. No debería haber dejado que me convencieras para tomarme la tarde libre.

Rebekah se acercó a donde él estaba sentado. Llevaba un bikini pequeño y le brillaba la piel, pegajosa de aceites. Le ofreció el escote. Tenía un cuerpo bonito, con curvas, firme y excitante. Pero Damon no sintió el menor deseo.

-Vamos a tener que hacer algo para que te olvides del trabajo –dijo ella sentándose sobre el regazo de Damon.

Éste le dio un beso fugaz en los labios. Sabía que, con el champán que había bebido, Rebekah no se enteraría. Pero se quedó con un regusto desagradable. Pensó en Elena y volvió a besar a Rebekah, esa vez con más fuerza.

-Vaya, parece que ya no te preocupan tanto esos papeles –dijo ella, ronroneando como una gata-. Dime que me deseas. Necesito un hombre que me desee.

-Tendría que estar muerto para no desearte –contestó Damon mientras le acariciaba el pelo-. ¿Quién podría resistirse a una mujer como tú?

-Un demonio –dijo con risa floja. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y medio cerró los ojos, mareada por el champán-. Hazme el amor, Damon. Aquí, bajo el sol.

Y quizá llegara a hacerlo, pensó con náuseas. Para conseguir lo que necesitaba. Pero antes le sonsacaría la información que pudiese, aprovechando su estado de ebriedad.

-Dime –murmuró al tiempo que le daba un beso en el cuello y ella le desabrochaba los botones de la camisa-, ¿qué es lo que sabes del contrabando entre Lesbos y Turquía?

Damon notó que se ponía tensa, pero sus resistencias estaban bajo mínimos debido al alcohol. Con suerte, no le costaría que se le fuera la lengua. Llevaba días a punto de explotar. Paseó la lengua por su cuello a conciencia y la sintió suspirar.

-Nada -contestó deprisa mientras peleaba nerviosa con lo botones de Damon-. Yo no sé nada de esas cosas.

-Venga, Rebekah. Sabes mucho –murmuró él en tono seductor, convencido de que, entre el champán y el sexo, lograría hacerla hablar-. Como hombre de negocios, me interesa sacar beneficios. ¿No irás a negarme unos pocos dracmas?

-Unos pocos millones –Rebekah le agarró una mano para enseñarle lo que quería-. Sí, sé muchas cosas.

-¿Y vas a contármelas? –preguntó- . Venga, Rebekah. Entre tu mano y esos millones, estás consiguiendo excitarme.

-Sé que al hombre que esa estúpida encontró esta mañana lo han matado por avaricioso.

-Pero no es extraño ser avaricioso cuando hay tanto dinero en juego –dijo Damon mientras ella se tumbaba-. ¿Sabes quién lo asesinó? –preguntó. Tenía que darse prisa o se quedaría dormida bajo los efectos del alcohol. Damon la besó de nuevo para reanimarla.

-No me gustan los asesinatos, Damon. Y no quiero volver a hablar con la policía –dijo arrastrando las palabras-. Estoy harta de que me utilicen. Puede que vaya siendo hora de cambiar de aliado. Tú eres rico, Damon. Y a mí me gusta el dinero. Necesito dinero.

-¿Y quién no? –contestó él siguiéndole el juego.

-En otro momento. Ya hablaremos en otro momento –dijo antes de besarlo- Damon trató de fingir un mínimo de pasión. Necesitaba una mujer. Su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos. Y necesitaba a Rebekah. Pero no hizo nada por evitar que perdiera la consciencia.

Más tarde, mientras ella dormía bajo el sol, Damon se apoyó en el lateral opuesto de la lancha y encendió un cigarrillo con la colilla de otro. No sabía si estaba furioso o asqueado. Iba a tener que utilizar a Rebekah, dejar que Rebekah lo utilizase… si no esa vez, en algún momento. Tenía que complacerla para averiguar lo que necesitaba. Era una cuestión de seguridad… y de salirse con la suya. Lo segundo siempre le había parecido más importante que lo primero.

Si tenía que acostarse con Rebekah para conseguir lo que pretendía, se acostaría con ella. No significaba nada. Damon dio una calada al cigarro. No significaba nada, se repitió.

De pronto, sintió que necesitaba una ducha, larga, algo que le quitara una sensación de suciedad que no lograba despegarse. Años de suciedad y mentiras. ¿Por qué nunca lo había molestado hasta entonces?

Damon recordó la cara de Elena. Ésta lo miraba con frialdad. Lanzó el cigarro al mar, se levantó y puso el motor en marcha.

* * *

¿A qué odiáis un poquito a Damon ahora mismo?

Mejor no adelanto nada más que mañana ya tenéis nuevo capítulo.

**Noticia:** Tengo dos historias sobre Delena más. Una escrita por mí y otra adaptación. Pero hasta que acabe esta y otra que estoy escribiendo de Los Juegos del Hambre no las publicaré.

Contesto reviews por PM.

Con todo mi love.

Carniss.


	7. Chapter 7

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy KatnissEv_ o ElenaG_LSD (Son cuentas de rol pero las utilizo también para esto) o sino por mi personal CaaarGarcia.

Esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación que Ivonnette me ha dejado adaptar. También está basada en un libro de Nora Roberts. Si deseáis leer la historia original con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre: Katniss y Peeta. Podéis encontrarla en mis favoritos o buscar por la autora también en mis autores favoritos.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Tras una vuelta maravillosa y con una maravillosa copa en la mano, Elena decidió que la isla era perfecta. Había todo tipo de casas: blancas con columnas rectas, otras con arcos y algunas con porches de madera. Aunque la frescura y limpieza del blanco podía dar sensación de novedad, la isla parecía antigua, eterna y permanente.

Estaba sentada en un café con vista al mar, mirando los barcos del muelle y a los pescadores, que extendían las redes para que se secaran.

Los había veteranos y muy niños. Todos bronceados, todos trabajando codo con codo. Había doce por red, veinticuatro manos, algunas arrugadas por la edad y otras jóvenes y tersas. Todas fuertes. Mientras trabajaban, gritaban y se reían con alegre camaradería.

-Deben de haber pescado mucho –comentó Zach al advertir el interés con que Elena seguía a los hombres del muelle.

-¿Sabes? He estado pensando –Elena deslizó un dedo por el lado de la copa-. Todos parecen muy fuertes y recios. Algunos ya han pasado la edad de jubilación en Estados Unidos. Supongo que seguirán saliendo al mar hasta que mueran. No sé, una vida entera en el agua… Tiene que ser muy satisfactorio –finalizó. Una vida en el mar, como los piratas… ¿Por qué no podía quitarse de la cabeza a los piratas?

-No sé si estos hombres se plantearán si es satisfactorio. Simplemente, es lo que hacen –Zach dio un sorbo a su copa y se paró a observar a los pescadores-. Aunque sí creo que viven contentos. La gente sabe qué esperar de ellos. Puede que sea una vida sencilla, pero de una sencillez envidiable, en cualquier caso.

-Salvo los que están metidos en asuntos de contrabando –murmuró ella.

-En el fondo, es lo mismo, ¿no? –Marvel se encogió de hombros-. Hacen lo que se espera que hagan y, de paso, le añaden un punto de aventura a su vida y unos dracmas al bolsillo.

-No esperaba esta actitud de ti –dijo Elena en tono de censura.

Zach la miró con ambas cejas enarcadas:

-¿Qué actitud?

-Esta… esta indiferencia ante una práctica delictiva.

-Venga, Elena, es…

-Un delito –insistió ella sin dejar que Zach terminara de hablar-. No se puede seguir permitiendo.

-¿Y cómo pones fin a algo que lleva haciéndose desde hace siglos de un modo u otro?

-El modo actual va contra la ley –contestó Elena-. Supongo que las personas más influyentes, como Klaus y… Damon, deberían presionar a quien haya que presionar.

-No conozco a Klaus lo suficiente para hablar de él –dijo Zach mientras llenaba su copa de nuevo-. Pero no me imagino a Damon metiéndose en algo que no lo afecte a él o a su negocio.

-¿No?

-No, y no lo digo como una crítica –matizó Zach. Se dio cuenta de que Elena le estaba prestando toda su atención, aunque algo velaba los ojos de ésta-. Damon se ha portado muy bien conmigo, dejándome la casa y el dinero para el billete. Sabe Dios que cuando pueda se lo devolveré. No me agrada tener que pedir prestado, pero la poesía no proporciona mucha seguridad económica.

-No sé dónde, pero creo haber leído en algún lado que T.S Eliot trabajaba en un banco –comentó Elena sonriente.

Podía trabajar en las oficinas que Damon tiene en California. Me lo ha ofrecido. No me ha hecho notar que me quería hacer un favor, pero tampoco parecía especialmente interesado. Es duro para el ego –murmuró Zach y miró hacia el puerto-. Puede que mi barco llegue algún día.

-Seguro que sí, Zach. Algunos estamos destinados a perseguir nuestros sueños.

-Y a pasar hambre –bromeó él-. Anda, vamos a pedir. Me suenan las tripas.

El cielo estaba apagado mientras terminaban de cenar. Los últimos rayos del sol caían suavemente sobre el mar. Al este, un violeta profundo y sereno esperaba la salida de las primeras estrellas. Elena estaba contenta, con las mejillas encendidas por la comida picante y el licor de anís. De fondo, intermitentemente, música de mandolina. Grupos de amigos entraban y salían del café, algunos cantando.

El propietario y camarero era un hombre ancho, de bigote fino y ojos acuosos. Elena pensó que los ojos debían de llorarle por las especias y el humo de la cocina que flotaba en el aire. En su opinión, los turistas estadounidenses elevaban el estatus del café. Impresionado con la fluidez con la que Elena hablaba griego, no desaprovechó la oportunidad de hacer alguna pregunta y cotillear cuando se acercaba a su mesa.

Elena se relajó en medio de aquel ambiente tan distendido. En la villa de los Mikaelson todavía habían sido atenciones y lujos, pero lo que se respiraba en el café era distinto. Había un aire más terrenal que había echado de menos en la elegante casa de Caroline. En el café se oían carcajadas y el vino se derramaba. Con todo lo que quería a Caroline y a Klaus, Elena nunca se habría sentido contenta con la vida que éstos llevaban. Se habría oxidado con tantos buenos modales.

Por primera vez desde que se había encontrado el cadáver por la mañana, sintió que la tensión que le oprimía la base del cerebro empezaba a aliviarse.

-¡Mira!, ¡están bailando! –exclamó de repente Elena. Apoyó la barbilla sobre las manos y miró al grupo de hombres que bailaban en línea enlazados por los brazos.

-¿Nos unimos? –preguntó Zach cuando se terminó su última salchicha picante.

Elena rió y negó con la cabeza.

-No sé bailar. Estropearía –se excusó-. Pero tú si puedes.

-Tienes una risa maravillosa –dijo Zach entonces mientras le llenaba la copa de nuevo-. Es melodiosa, natural y una pizca sensual.

-Qué cosas más bonitas dices –Elena sonrió, divertida-. Eres un hombre agradable. Podríamos ser amigos. Zach enarcó las cejas. Elena se sorprendió al sentir el beso fugaz que éste le dio. Sus labios sabían como la isla: picantes y desconocidos.

-Amigos de momento –dijo él sonriente ante la expresión estupefacta de Elena-. La cara que se te ha quedado tampoco le hace mucho bien a mi ego –añadió antes de sacar un paquete de tabaco del bolsillo de la chaqueta. Luego sacó una cerilla. Elena dejó de mirarlo para desviar la vista hacia la cajita negra.

-No sabía que fumaras –acertó a decir al cabo de unos segundos.

-No suelo –Zach raspó la cerilla. Una llama pequeña se encendió, temblando delante de su cara durante un instante, proyectando sombras, misterios, sospechas-. Sobre todo, porque me gustan éstos y no son baratos precisamente. Damon se apiada de mí y me deja algunos en casa cuando se acerca. Si no, no fumaría nada… ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntó sonriente pero extrañado por la intensidad con que Elena estaba mirándolo.

-No –contestó ella con naturalidad antes de dar un sorbo a su copa-. Estaba penando… decías que has estado por toda esta zona de la isla. Supongo que ya habías estado en la cala de esta mañana.

-Es un sitio bonito, sí –Zach estiró un brazo y le agarró la mano izquierda-. O lo era. Calculo que hace una semana que no iba. Y puede que pase un tiempo antes de que vuelva.

-Una semana –murmuró Elena.

-No le des vuelta a la cabeza –le aconsejó él.

Elena lo miró a los ojos, tan claros, tan amables. Estaba siendo una idiota. Ninguno de ellos, ni Klaus ni Matt ni Zach, ninguno podía estar relacionado con la muerte de aquel hombre. ¿Por qué no pensar que algún loco de la isla le gustaba el tabaco caro y pegar puñaladas por la espalda? Tenía más sentido, mucho más sentido que las feas sospechas que albergaba.

-Tienes razón –dijo sonriente Elena e inclinó el torso hacia él en señal de interés-. Háblame de tu poema épico.

-Buenas noches, señorita Gilbert.

Elena giró la cabeza y sintió como si el cielo se nublara.

-Hola, capitán –dijo mirando la cara de Kol.

Aunque no fue un saludo entusiasta, a Kol no pareció afectarlo lo más mínimo.

-Veo que está disfrutando de la vida nocturna de la isla. ¿Viene a menudo por aquí?

-Es su primera salida –terció Zach-. La he convencido para que cenáramos fuera. Necesitaba distraerse después del susto de esta mañana.

Kol asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente, pero Elena se dio cuenta de que la música había cesado. El café se había quedado en silencio y el ambiente era de espera y contención.

-Bien hecho –decidió el capitán-. Una señorita no debe pensar mucho en cosas así. Yo, por desgracia, no tengo mucho más en que pensar en estos momentos. Pásenlo bien –añadió tras exhalar un suspiro y mirar con anhelo el licor de anís.

-¡Maldición! –gruñó cuando Kol se hubo alejado-. ¿Por qué me latera tanto ese hombre? Cada vez que lo veo, se me revuelve el estómago.

-Te entiendo –dijo Zach mientras miraba a los demás clientes del bar hacer un pasillo al capitán-. Casi te hace desear tener algo que confesar.

-¡Gracias a Dios, no sólo me pasa a mí! –Elena agarró su copa, la levantó y se dio cuenta de que le temblaban las manos-. Zach, a no ser que tengas alguna objeción moral, voy a agarrarme una borrachera tremenda –avisó con voz calmada.

Algo después, tras asegurarse de que Zach era flexible con la bebida, Elena flotaba en una nube de licor de anís. La clara luz de la luna había sustituido a los rayos de la puesta de sol. Con el paso del tiempo, el café se iba llenando y volviendo más bullicioso. La música sonaba por encima de las carcajadas. Aunque la situación tenía cierta sensación de irrealidad, le daba igual. Bastante realidad había tenido por la mañana.

El camarero se presentó con otra botella más. La colocó en la mesa como quien estuviera ofreciendo una botella del mejor champán.

-Mucho trabajo –comentó Elena, dedicándole una sonrisa amplia pero nebulosa.

-Es sábado –respondió él, dando a entender que con eso se explicaba todo.

-Así que he elegido una buena noche para salir –Elena miró a su alrededor y vio un revoltijo confuso de personas-. Los clientes parecen contentos.

El camarero siguió la mirada de Elena y sonrió orgulloso mientras se frotaba una mano en el delantal.

-Pensé que se me arruinaría la noche con la llegada del capitán, pero al final va todo bien.

-La policía no contribuye a crear un ambiente de fiesta –dijo Elena-. Supongo que estará investigando la muerte de ese pescador –añadió despacio y el camarero se lo confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Él venía a menudo por aquí. Aunque no tenía muchos amigos. No era de los que bailaban. Empleaba su tiempo en otras cosas –dijo con tono misterioso-. Y a mis clientes no les gusta que les hagan preguntas –añadió. Luego murmuró algo poco loable, pero Elena no supo si el exabrupto estaba dirigido al muerto o a Kol.

-Era pescador –comentó ella tratando de mirar a los ojos del camarero-, pero no parece que sus compañeros lamenten su pérdida.

El camarero se encogió de hombros, pero Elena encontró la respuesta que buscaba: había pescadores… y pescadores.

-Pásalo bien. Encantado de atenderte.

-Me abruma tanto griego –comentó Zach cuando el camarero se hubo marchado a tomar nota del pedido de otra mesa-. ¿Qué ha dicho?

Como no quería volver a enredarse con el asesinato, Elena se limitó a sonreír.

-Los griegos son muy masculinos, Zach, pero le he dejado en claro que ya tengo comprometida esta noche –Elena entrelazó las manos detrás de su propia nuca y miró hacia las estrellas-. Me alegro de haber venido. Esta noche nada de asesinatos; nada de contrabando. Me siento genial, Zach. ¿Cuándo podré leer algún poema tuyo?

-Cuando el cerebro te funcione normalmente –respondió él sonriente mientras le llenaba la copa de nuevo-. Me gustaría saber tu opinión.

-Gracias. Eres un hombre agradable –Elena levantó la copa y examinó a Zach con toda la intensidad de la que fue capaz-. Nada que ver con Damon.

-¿A qué viene eso? –Zach frunció el ceño al tiempo que dejaba la botella sobre la mesa.

-A que no os parecéis –insistió Elena justo antes de levantar su copa-. Por los estadounidenses: cien por cien puros.

Después de brindar con ella y dar un sorbo, Zach sacudió la cabeza:

-Tengo la sensación de que no hemos brindado por la misma cosa.

Elena notó que el recuerdo de Damon amenazaba con invadir sus pensamientos y se obligó a bloquearlo.

-¿Qué más da? Hace una noche preciosa.

-Si –Zach le acarició el dorso de la mano-. ¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?

-¿En serio vas a cortejarme? –Preguntó Elena justo antes de soltar una risotada-. Adelante, adelante, me encanta que me digan cosas bonitas.

-Eres demasiado directa –dijo él-. Me has estropeado la sorpresa –añadió al tiempo que le acariciaba el pelo.

-¿Qué sorpresa? –preguntó Elena y Zach negó con la cabeza.

-Anda, vamos a dar un paseo. Con un poco de suerte, encontraré algún rincón oscuro donde pueda besarte como es debido.

Zach se levantó y ayudó a Elena a ponerse de pie. Ésta se despidió del camarero, deseándole que pasara una buena noche, antes de que Zach consiguiera abrirle paso entre el gentío.

Aquellos que no se había reunido en el café hacía tiempo que estaban en la cama. Las casas blancas estaban cerradas, preparadas para la noche. De vez en cuando se oía el ladrido de un perro y otro que respondía. Elena oía sus propias pisadas mientras andaban por la calle.

-Qué tranquilo está todo. Lo único que se oye es el mar y la noche misma. Desde la primera mañana que desperté el Lesbos, he tenido la sensación de que pertenecía a esta isla. Nada de lo que ha pasado desde entonces me ha quitado esa sensación –Elena se giró entre los brazos de Zach y rió-. No creo que vaya a volver nunca a Estados Unidos. ¿Cómo voy a volver a soportar Nueva York, con el tráfico y la nieve, todo el día corriendo al trabajo y de vuelta a casa? Puede que me haga pescadora o que haga caso a Caroline y me case con algún hombre rico.

-No creo que debas casarte con un hombre rico –dijo Zach al tiempo que la acercaba. La fragancia de Elena le penetraba los sentidos. Su cara, a la luz de la luna, era un misterio de belleza clásica-. Deberías probar lo de hacerte pescadora. Viviríamos en la casita de campo de Damon.

Se lo merecería, murmuró para sus adentros Elena. Luego levantó la boca y esperó a que llegara el beso.

Fue cálido y satisfactorio. Elena no sabía si el sofoco que sentía se debía al beso o al licor de anís. Pero tampoco le importaba. Los labios de Zach no eran imperiosos, apremiantes o posesivos, sino dulces y prudentes. Ella le dio lo que pudo.

No notó que una pasión fogosa ardiese en su interior, pero Elena se dijo que tampoco la quería. La pasión nublaba el juicio más eficazmente que un océano de licor de anís. Ya se había dejado llevar por la pasión y el desenfreno más de la cuenta. Sólo causaban dolor y desengaños. Zach era amable, sencillo. No le daría la espalda cuando lo necesitara. No sería motivo de noches de insomnio. Se sentiría segura. Era un caballero… y las mujeres se sentían a salvo con los caballeros.

-Elena, eres deliciosa –murmuró él con la mejilla apoyada sobre se cabello-. ¿Hay algún hombre con el que tenga que considerar batirme en duelo?

Elena trató de pensar en Stefan, pero no logró recordar sus facciones con claridad. Sí la atrapó, sin embargo, una imagen repentina y nítida de Damon, atrayéndola para darle uno de sus besos devastadores.

-No –respondió con más intensidad de la necesaria-. No hay nadie. Absolutamente nadie.

Zach la separó unos centímetros y le levantó la barbilla con un dedo. La miró a los ojos bajo el brillo tenue de la luna.

-A juzgar por el ardor de tu respuesta, mi competidor debe ser formidable. No…-dijo poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de Katniss cuando ésta hizo ademán de protestar- no quiero confirmar mis sospechas esta noche. Soy egoísta.

-Pero…

Zach la interrumpió con un nuevo beso y se recreó en el sabor de sus labios.

-Maldita sea, eres adictiva. Más vale que te lleve a tu casa mientras pueda recordar que soy un caballero y tú una señorita que está muy borracha.

El blanco de la villa resaltaba bajo el cielo nocturno. Una pálida luz brillaba en una ventana del primer piso para que pudiera orientarse al regresar.

-Están todos dormidos. Tengo que ser muy sigilosa –susurró innecesariamente Elena mientras salía del coche sin esperar a que Zach le diera la vuelta para abrirle la puerta-. Mañana me sentiré como una tonta cuando me acuerde de esto –añadió y se tapó la boca para que no le entrara la risa floja.

-No creo que te acuerdes de mucho –comentó él mientras la agarraba de un brazo.

Elena acertó a subir las escaleras con la atenta dignidad de quienes no sienten el suelo que pisan.

-No quisiera abochornar a Klaus aterrizando con la cara en el suelo –dijo-. Klaus y Matt tienen _tanto _sentido del decoro.

-Y yo voy a tener que volver con mucho cuidado –contestó Zach-. A Damon no le agradaría que se me cayera el Fiat por un acantilado.

-¡Anda! –exclamó Elena sorprendida. Luego lo miró como una lechuza-. Llevas una cruda tan grande como la mía.

-No tanto, pero casi. Aún así…-Zach exhaló un suspiro y deseó poder tumbarse en algún sitio- me he comportado con el máximo respeto.

-Con el máximo –repitió ella y tuvo que llevarse otra vez la mano a la boca para sofocar otro ataque de risa. Se apoyó sobre Zach con tanta fuerza, que éste tuvo que cambiar el peso del cuerpo sobre la otra pierna para mantener el equilibrio-. Lo he pasado muy bien, Zach. De maravilla. Lo necesitaba más de lo que pensaba. Gracias.

-Adelante –dijo él después de abrirle la puerta de la casa y darle un empujoncito para que entrase-. Y cuidado con las escaleras. ¿Debo esperar y oír los ruidos de cómo te vas tropezando con los muebles? –añadió susurrando.

-Tú vete y te cuidado, no vayas a darle un baño al Fiat –Elena se puso de puntillas y le rozó la barbilla con los labios-. Quizá debería prepararte un café.

-Para eso tendrías que entrar a la cocina. No te preocupes. Siempre puedo aparcar el coche y volver caminando si veo que no estoy despierto. Vete a la cama, Elena. Aunque sea haciendo eses –bromeó.

-Tú más –contestó ella infantilmente antes de cerrar la puerta.

Elena encaró las escaleras con tremenda cautela. Lo último que quería era despertar a alguien y tener que mantener algún tipo de conversación coherente. Se paró en medio de un tramo de escalones y se tapó la boca para frenar otro ataque de risa. Dios, era fantástico. Era maravilloso no ser capaz de pensar. Pero no podía seguir así, se dijo con firmeza. Tenía que conseguir llegar a su habitación y encerrarse antes de que la descubrieran.

Logró alcanzar el rellano superior. Después, tuvo que detenerse unos instantes para recordar en qué dirección estaba su dormitorio. A la izquierda, por supuesto, se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Pero ¿hacia qué lado era la izquierda? Permaneció parada unos segundos más para resolver la duda antes de arrastrarse pasillo abajo. Agarró el pomo de la puerta, respiró medio mareada y entró por fin en la habitación.

-¡Lo logré! –murmuró y estuvo a punto de echar por tierra el éxito al tropezarse con la alfombra. Cerró la puerta con suavidad y apoyó la espalda contra ella. Ya sólo faltaba localizar la cama. Elena saludó a Damon con una sonrisa-. Para ser un espejismo, pareces muy real –dijo en voz baja.

-¿Se puede saber qué has estado haciendo? –Preguntó furioso mientras ella se descalzaba a duras penas-. ¡Son casi las tres de la mañana!

-¡Qué desconsiderada! Debería haberte telefoneado para avisarte que volvería tarde –se burló Elena.

-No te hagas la lista, ¡maldita sea! No estoy de humor. Llevo esperándote la mitad de la noche –Damon cruzó la habitación, la agarró por los hombros y examinó su rostro. Su enfado dio paso a la sorpresa-. Estás como una cuba –añadió, como si le hiciera gracia.

-Como dos cubas –convino Elena y tuvo que respirar hondo para no echarse a reír-. Eres muy observador Damon –añadió al tiempo que plantaba una mano sobre la camisa de él.

-¿Cómo diablos voy a tener una conversación racional con una mujer que ve doble? –preguntó resignado.

-Triple. Zach ve doble, pero yo he bebido más –contestó orgullosa mientras intentaba desabrocharle un botón con la mano libre-. ¿Sabías que tienes unos ojos increíbles? Nunca había visto unos ojos tan azules. Los de Zach son marrón claro. Sus besos no se parecen nada a los tuyos. ¿Por qué no me besas ahora?

Damon la sujetó con fuerza un momento, pero enseguida aflojó.

-Así que has salido con el pequeño Zach –dijo. Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras Elena se balanceaba y lo miraba.

-El pequeño Zach y yo te habríamos invitado a venir con nosotros si no se nos hubiera olvidado. Además, cuando te pones dócil y encantador puedes ser muy aburrido –dijo arrastrando las erres justo antes de bostezar-. ¿Tenemos que seguir hablando mucho tiempo? Me caigo del sueño.

-Soy el primero que está arto de ser dócil –murmuró mientras agarraba un frasquito del perfume de Elena y lo volvía a dejar-. Pero tengo mis razones.

-Lo haces muy bien –aseguró ella al tiempo que echaba mano a la cremallera-. Pero ahora no tienes que actuar con propiedad.

-¿No? –Damon se giró y la vio batallando con la cremallera-. Elena, por Dios, no me hagas esto.

-Eres muy bueno, pero a veces pierdes el control. Una mirada, un gesto… Eres muy convincente, porque soy la única que parece darse cuenta. Porque a mí no me engañas… Bueno, ¿qué?, ¿vas a besarme o no? –dijo justo antes de dejar que el vestido cayese hasta el suelo.

Se le secó la garganta al verla allí de pie, cubierta tan sólo con una fina combinación, mirándolo con ojos brumosos. Un flechazo de fuego lo atravesó y tuvo que obligarse a prestar atención a lo que Elena le había dicho.

-¿La única que parece darse cuenta?

Elena hizo dos intentos de recoger el vestido. Cada vez que se inclinaba, la combinación se ahuecaba y ofrecía una vista del nacimiento de sus pechos. Damon sintió que el flechazo de deseo bajaba más allá del estómago.

-¿Qué? –repitió confundida ella tras decidir dejar el vestido donde estaba-. Ah, sigues con eso. Es por tu forma de moverte.

-¿Qué le pasa? –Damon trató de mantener la mirada en la cara de Elena, en vez de sobre su cuerpo. Pero su fragancia ya le estaba nublando el juicio y su sonrisa… aquella sonrisa que lo estaba desafiando.

-Te mueves como una pantera –dijo ella- que sabe que la están persiguiendo y piensa devolver el ataque cuando esté lista.

-Entiendo –dijo él con el ceño fruncido. No sabía del todo si le gustaba la comparación-. Tendré que se más discreto.

-Haz lo que quieras –contestó Elena alegremente-. En fin, en vista de que no quieres besarme, buenas noches, Damon. Me voy a la cama. Te acompañaría a tu casa, pero me temo que podría caerme por la terraza.

-Elena, tengo que hablar contigo –dijo él, agarrándola por un brazo a toda velocidad para no dar lugar a que se desplomara sobre la cama. Verla sobre el colchón, pensó, sería una tentación excesiva. Pero Elena perdió el escaso equilibrio que tenía y cayó contra el pecho de Damon. Se acurrucó cariñosamente y no protestó cuando él la estrechó con un poco más de fuerza entre los brazos.

-¿Has cambiado de idea? –Murmuró Elena lanzándole una sonrisa adormilada-. Esta noche, cuando Zach me ha besado, he pensado en ti. Ha sido muy feo por mi parte… o por la tuya, no estoy segura. Si me besas ahora, quizá piense en Zach.

-Ni lo sueñes –Damon la apretó contra su cuerpo. Estaba a punto de perder el control. Elena echó la cabeza hacia atrás ofreciéndole los labios.

-A ver si es verdad –lo retó.

-Elena… ¡al infierno con todo!

Incapaz de contenerse un segundo más, Damon se apoderó de su boca. Elena se dejó besar y saberla tan rendida no hizo sino excitarlo más todavía. El fuego del deseo se avivaba en su interior por instantes, avanzando por todo el cuerpo peligrosamente.

Por primera vez, se abandonó. No podía pensar en nada, en nada más que en ella y en la ligereza con que el cuerpo de Elena aceptaba sus caricias. Era más suave de lo que jamás había imaginado. Tan delicada que parecía poder colarse por sus poros y convertirse en parte de él sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. La necesitaba con una urgencia abrumadora, mucho más fuerte que el autocontrol que lo caracterizaba y que había perfeccionado durante más años de los que podía recordar. Pero en ese momento no quería seguir conteniéndose.

Con ella todo sería distinto. Con ella, volvería a sentirse limpio. ¿Conseguiría Elena dar marcha atrás en el tiempo?

Damon sintió un lateral del colchón contra un muslo y supo que le bastaría un movimiento para estar sobre él con Elena. Entonces no importaría nada más que estar con ella… con una mujer. Pero no quería a cualquier mujer. La había querido a ella desde la primera noche al encontrársela en la playa desierta. La había querido a ella desde que sus ojos claros se habían posado sobre él. Tenía miedo, y no solía asustarse, de que nunca volviese a querer estar con otra mujer.

Mezclado con el deseo, sobrevino un latigazo de dolor. Damon maldijo para sus adentros y la apartó, agarrándola con fuerza por los brazos.

-Presta atención, ¿de acuerdo? –dijo con voz rugosa y quebrada por la excitación. Pero Elena no pareció advertirlo. Se limitó a sonreír y le acarició una mejilla.

-¿No lo estaba haciendo?

Damon contuvo las ganas de sacudirla por los hombros y habló con serenidad:

-Tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar? –Elena sonrió de nuevo-. ¿Tenemos que hablar?

-Hay cosas que necesito explicarte. Esta mañana… -Damon dudó, se enredó con las palabras; no estaba seguro de qué quería hacer. ¿Cómo era posible que la fragancia de Elena fuese todavía más intensa de lo que había sido un segundo antes? Estaba perdiendo la cabeza.

-Damon–Elena suspiró adormilada-, he bebido más licor de anís de lo que me cabe en el cuerpo. Me muero de sueño. Ya he castigado mi cuerpo suficientemente por esta noche. No voy a seguir tentando a la suerte.

-Elena –insistió él. Respiraba más deprisa de lo normal. El pulso de zumbaba en los oídos. Debía dejarla tranquila, lo sabía. Debía dejarla en paz… por el bien de los dos. Pero siguió sujetándola-. No te duermas, escúchame –le ordenó.

-Estoy cansada de escuchar –Elena soltó una risilla-. De escuchar. Hazme el amor o lárgate.

Apenas abría los ojos una rendija, pero fue suficiente para hechizarlo. Damon se había quedado sin fuerzas para seguir reprimiéndose.

-Maldita seas –murmuró mientras caían sobre el colchón-. Eres una bruja.

Había aguantado lo máximo, pero ya no podía seguir resistiéndose. El cuerpo de Elena era tan ligero y dulce como un buen vino. Por fin podía tocarla por dónde quisiera. Ella sólo suspiraba. Cuando incrustó los labios contra su boca, Elena se rindió. Pero al rendirse fue a él a quien hizo prisionero. Pagaría un precio, un precio en dolor y sufrimiento, por sucumbir a la tentación. Pero en ese instante le daba igual el mañana. En ese preciso momento, Elena era de él. Y con eso bastaba.

Le arrancó la combinación. Estaba demasiado ansioso, demasiado desesperado. Pero ella no protestó por el desgarrón de la prenda. Damon emitió un gruñido primitivo y la devoró.

Sabores… Elena tenía sabores deliciosos. Permanecían en su lengua y le aturdían la cabeza. La miel de los labios y la dulzura delicada de su piel lo enloquecían, lo impulsaban en busca de más, al encuentro de todo. No fue atento. Hacía tiempo que había rebasado el límite de las galanterías, pero los gemidos de Elena que también ella estaba disfrutando.

De la boca de Damon salían palabras, en voz baja, llenas de deseo. No estaba seguro si estaba maldiciéndola por hacerle perder el sentido o si le estaba haciendo ciento de promesas descabelladas. Tenía una necesidad que satisfacer. Necesidades que comprendía, que ya había sentido antes. Pero había algo más fuerte y posesivo. El contacto de la piel contra la piel lo hizo olvidarse de todo. Un incendio de pasión arrasó el poco autocontrol que aún conservaba. Elena se estaba fundiendo contra él. A Damon le resultaba tan placentero como doloroso, pero no tenía fuerzas para resistirse.

Elena lo acariciaba por todas partes, movía el cuerpo para marcarle el ritmo. Damon ya no sabía quién llevaba la iniciativa y quién seguía al otro. La boca de Elena era dulce y receptiva, pero también firme. Su cuerpo era dócil y flexible, pero también exigente. Seguro que tendría la piel blanca, apenas bronceada por el sol. Ardía en deseos de verla, pero Damon sólo captaba el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Cuando Elena le puso una mano en la nuca para que la besara con más fuerza, dejó de ver en absoluto, plenamente cegado por la pasión. Su esencia a jazmín penetraba el olfato de Damon, lo excitaba, lo llenaba todo hasta el punto de hacerle creer que nunca podría oler otra fragancia.

Sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, trató de recuperar la cordura. No podía entregarse a ella de ese modo. No podía. Si no se protegía, no era nada: un hombre vulnerable, muerto…

* * *

Lo siento pero si no existiera Damon yo me quedaría con Zach... Es más mono, aunque claro con la escena después de este capítulo soy TEAM DAMON. Hablando un poco de todo el 3 DE OCTUBRE ESTÁ LLEGANDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

Siento mucho tardar tanto. Estoy atope entre estudios, trabajo y algunos problemillas de salud. Yo quiero pero no puedo así que perdonadme.

Prometo intentar subir el domingo. Y lo conseguiré.

Besos.

Carniss.


	8. Chapter 8

Si queréis contactar conmigo podéis hacerlo a través de twitter soy KatMellark12_ o ElenaG_LSD (Son cuentas de rol pero las utilizo también para esto) o sino por mi personal CaaarGarcia.

**Esta historia no me pertenece sino que es una adaptación que Ivonnette me ha dejado adaptar. También está basada en un libro que la autora real desvelará cuando termine su fic. Si deseáis leer la historia original con los personajes de Los Juegos Del Hambre: Katniss y Peeta. Podéis encontrarla en mis favoritos o buscar por la autora también en mis autores favoritos.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

El sol que entraba a través de las ventanas, a través de las puertas abiertas del balcón, martilleaba la cabeza de Elena. Emitió un gruñido y se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de quedarse dormida y olvidarse de aquella terrible jaqueca. Los aguijonazos no hicieron sino aumentar. Elena se incorporó con cuidado y trató de sentarse sobre la cama. Abrió los ojos despacio y gruñó de nuevo al sentir los rayos potentes del amanecer. Cerró los ojos y, al cabo de un segundo, apretó los dientes y se atrevió a levantar los párpados otra vez.

La sensación de mareo que tanto había disfrutado la noche anterior le resultaba de pronto insoportable. Tenía el estómago revuelto, los ojos hinchados. Permaneció quieta, sentada en medio de la cama, hasta que se creyó con fuerzas para moverse. Tratando de mantener la cabeza totalmente quieta, plantó los pies en el suelo y se puso de pie.

Pisó sin cuidado un vestido que había tirado y sacó un camisón el armario. Sólo podía pensar en cubos de hielo y café. Mucho café.

Entonces se acordó. De golpe, implacablemente. Elena se giró para mirar la cama. Estaba vacía… Quizá lo había soñado. O se lo había imaginado. Se llevó las manos a la cara y se pellizcó. Desde luego, en ese momento estaba despierta. Y aunque estuviese sola, estaba segura de que no lo había soñado. Damon había estado allí y todo lo que recordaba había sucedido de verdad. Se acordó de lo furioso que lo había encontrado al entrar en la habitación, de cómo le había sonreído ella invitándolo a que le hiciera el amor. Se acordó de la fuerza con que la había besado y del fervor con que ella misma había respondido.

Pasión… Había sido tal como había fantaseado: insoportable, maravillosa, agotadora. Damon la había maldecido. Recordaba sus palabras. Luego la había llevado a lugares y costas de placer que jamás había imaginado siquiera. Todavía podía sentir los músculos tensos de su espalda, la respiración entrecortada y desesperada de Damon, jadeando junto a su oído.

La había poseído enfurecido y no le había importado. Luego se había quedado callado. Elena se había quedado dormida entre sus brazos. Y en algún momento Damon se había marchado y por eso estaba sola.

Elena soltó un gemido de lamento y bajó los brazos. ¿Qué esperaba? Lo que había ocurrido entre ambos no significaría nada para él. Menos que nada. Si no hubiese bebido tanto, nunca lo habría invitado a compartir la cama.

¡Valiente excusa!, pensó Elena disgustada consigo misma. Era demasiado sincera para intentar engañarse de ese modo. No, la culpa no había sido del licor de anís. Se acercó a la cama y agarró el camisón que Damon le había desgarrado. Ella lo había deseado. Lo había deseado la primera noche en la playa. Que Dios la ayudara, pero Damon le importaba mucho, demasiado. De modo que no, no podía echarle la culpa al alcohol. Hizo una bola con el camisón y lo tiró dentro del armario. La única culpable era ella.

Elena cerró el armario de un portazo. Se había acabado, se dijo con firmeza. Punto final. Lo que había ocurrido no tenía por qué significar para ella más de lo que significaba para Damon. De pronto, apoyó la frente sobre el armario y contuvo las ganas de romper a llorar por él. Jamás lloraría por él. Enderezó la espalda y se dijo que era el dolor de cabeza lo que la hacía sentirse tan débil y llorona. Era una mujer adulta, con libertad para entregarse, pasar un buen rato con un nombre cuando y donde quisiera. En cuando bajara a la cocina y se tomara un café, conseguiría tomar cierta distancia y vería la situación en perspectiva.

Tragó las lágrimas que amenazaban con saltarle de los ojos y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-Buenos días, _kyrios_ -la saludó la asistenta con una sonrisa que podría haberse ahorrado-. ¿Quiere que le suba el desayuno ahora?

-No, sólo tomaré café –dijo Elena. El olor de la comida le provocó náuseas-. Ya bajo yo a la cocina.

-Hace un día precioso.

-Si, muy bonito –contestó ella apretando los dientes mientras recorría el pasillo.

El sonido de unos platos rompiéndose y un grito agudo hicieron que Elena apoyarse en la pared para sostenerse. Apretó la cabeza con una mano y gruñó. ¿Por qué tenía que elegir precisamente esa mañana para ser torpe?

Pero al ver que la asistenta seguía gritando, Elena se dio la vuelta. La chica estaba arrodillada justo en el umbral. Había añicos de platos de platos y tazas por toda la alfombra, por la que se había desperdigado la comida.

-¡Basta! –Elena se agachó, agarró a Jenna por los hombros y la sacudió para hacerla callar-. Nadie te va a despedir por romper un par de platos.

La chica negó con la cabeza. Parecía aterrada. Apuntó con un dedo tembloroso hacia la cama antes de soltarse de Elena y salir corriendo.

Ésta asomó la cabeza en la habitación y sintió que el mundo entero le daba vueltas. Una nueva pesadilla venía a sumarse a la anterior. Se agarró al pomo de la puerta con fuerza y miró la escena.

Un rayo de sol iluminaba el cuerpo de Rebekah, tumbada boca arriba atravesando la cama. La cabeza le colgaba más allá del borde y el cabello le caía hasta casi rozar el suelo. Elena se sobrepuso a la primera impresión y al mareo y corrió hacia Rebekah. Lo encontró: era débil e irregular, pero tenía pulso. El aire que había estado conteniendo sin darse cuenta salió en una bocanada de alivio. Instintivamente, tiró del cuerpo inconsciente de Rebekah hasta tenerla totalmente sobre la cama.

Sólo entonces se fijó en la jeringuilla que había entre las sábanas.

-¡Dios!

Aquello explicaba muchas cosas. Los cambios de humor de Rebekah, los nervios que tan tensa la tenían. No entendía cómo no se le había ocurrido antes que pudiera tener un problema de drogadicción. Se había puesto una sobredosis, pensó Elena espantada. ¿Qué debía hacer? Seguro que habría algo que pudiera hacer.

-Elena… ¡Dios!

Ella giró la cabeza y se encontró a Matt, pálido y rígido bajo el dintel.

-No está muerta –informó Elena e inmediato-. Creo que ha sido una sobredosis. Llama a un médico una ambulancia.

-¿No está muerta?

Elena oyó el tono apagado de su voz, lo oyó acercarse a Rebekah. Pero no tenía tiempo para consolarlo.

-¡Llama ya! –le ordenó-. Tiene pulso, pero es muy débil.

-¿Qué pasa con Rebekah? -Preguntó Klaus exasperado-. La asistenta está histérica y… ¡Santo cielo!

-¡Una ambulancia!, ¡por Dios, deprisa! –ordenó Elena sin dejar de tomar el pulso de Rebekah. Quizá consiguiera que su corazón siguiese latiendo por el mero hecho de tomárselo. Se giró y vio a Klaus salir de la habitación volando mientras que Matt permanecía helado-. Hay una jeringuilla. ¿Sabías que se drogaba? –le preguntó. No quería herirlo, pero convenía tener el máximo de información posible por si le resultaba de utilidad a los médicos cuando llegaran.

-Heroína –dijo Matt al tiempo que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda-. Creía que lo había dejado. ¿Estás segura de que está…?

-Está viva –Elena le agarró una mano cuando Matt se decidió a acercarse a la cama. Sintió un azote de compasión por Rebekah y por el hombre cuya mano sostenía en ese momento-. Está viva, Matt. La ayudaremos a salir adelante.

Él le apretó la mano un instante, fuerte; tanto que Elena estuvo a punto de quejarse por el dolor.

-Rebekah –murmuró él-. Tan bella… tan pérdida.

-No la hemos perdido, ¡todavía no! –Insistió Katniss con fiereza-. Si sabes rezar, reza todo lo que sepas por que la hayamos encontrado a tiempo.

Matt se quedó mudo unos segundos. Sus ojos se habían apagado, no tenían vida. Elena lo miró y pensó que jamás había visto algo tan vacío.

-Rezar –susurró él-. Sí, es lo único que se puede hacer.

Se le hizo una eternidad, pero cuando Elena vio el helicóptero desaparecer hacia el oeste, seguía siendo temprano. Matt acompañó a Atenas a Rebekah, todavía inconsciente, mientras klaus y Caroline apresuraban los preparativos de su propio vuelo.

Todavía descalza y en camisón, Elena siguió con la mirada la dirección por la que se había ido el helicóptero. Mientras viviera, pensó, jamás olvidaría la mirada pétrea y vacía de Matt… ni la belleza sin vida del rostro de Rebekah. Sintió un escalofrío, se giró y vio a Klaus.

-Kol –dijo con calma- está en el salón.

-No, ahora no, Klaus –protestó rendida-. ¿Cuánto más vas a poder aguantar? –le preguntó entonces, compadeciéndose de él.

-Lo que haga falta –dijo Klaus entre dientes-. Te pido perdón por hacerte pasar por todo esto, Elena…

-No, no me trates así, Klaus. Creía que éramos amigos.

-¡Menudos amigos! –murmuró él-. Perdóname.

-Sólo si dejas de tratarme como si fuese una desconocida.

Klaus suspiró y le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-Anda, vamos a ver que quiere el capitán.

Elena se preguntó si se convertiría en una costumbre entrar en el salón para atender las preguntas de Kol. Lo encontró acomodado en un asiento ancho y ella ocupó el mismo sofá que la vez anterior. Lo miró y esperó a que empezase su interrogatorio.

-Sé que es difícil para usted. Para todos ustedes –arrancó Kol abarcando con la mirada a todos los presentes en la pieza, desde Elena a Klaus, pasando por Caroline-. Seremos tan discretos como sea posible, señor Mikaelson. Haré lo que esté en mi mano para evitar la prensa, pero un intento de suicidio en una familia tan conocida como la suya…-el capitán dejó la frase colgando.

-Suicidio –repitió Klaus con voz baja, como si necesitase oír la palabra de nuevo para que cobrara sentido.

-Según el informe preliminar, parece que su prima se ha suministrado una sobredosis. Pero no puedo ser más específico hasta que se cierre la investigación. Cuestión de procedimiento, espero que lo entiendan.

-Procedimiento…

-¿Encontró usted a la señorita Mikaelson, señorita Gilbert?

Elena dio un respingo nervioso al oír su nombre. Luego se tranquilizó.

-No, en realidad fue la asistenta la que la encontró. Entré a ver qué le pasaba. A Jenna se le había caído la bandeja que llevaba y… cuando entré, vi a Rebekah.

-¿Y llamó a una ambulancia?

-No –Elena negó con la cabeza, irritada. El capitán sabía de sobra que había sido Klaus quien había llamado, pero quería que le contase los hechos detalle por detalle. Resignada, decidió complacerlo-. Al principio pensé que estaba muerta. Luego sentí que tenía un poco de pulso. La puse sobre la cama.

-¿Dónde estaba? –preguntó el capitán el tono pesquisidor.

-Bueno, en realidad ya estaba en la cama, pero tenía medio cuerpo fuera. Le colgaba la cabeza y quería ponerla bien sobre el colchón –Elena levantó las manos en un gesto de impotencia-. La verdad es que no sé qué quería hacer; me pareció lo más adecuado.

-Entiendo. Y entonces encontró esto –dijo Kol mostrándole la jeringuilla, la cual había guardado en una bolsa de plástico.

-Sí.

-¿Sabía que su prima consumía heroína, señor Mikaelson?

Klaus se puso tenso. Elena vio que Caroline extendía un brazo para agarrarle una mano y darle fuerzas.

-Sabía que Rebekah tenía un problema… con la drogas. Hace dos años fue a una clínica en busca de ayuda. Creía que lo había superado. Si hubiese imaginado que seguía…enferma –acertó a decir- no la habría metido en casa con mi esposa y mi amiga.

-Señora Mikaelson, ¿estaba usted al corriente del problema de la señorita Mikaelson?

-Perfectamente –dijo con calma y su marido la miró sorprendido -. Es decir, sabía que mi marido se había ocupado de que ingresara en una clínica para recibir tratamiento hace dos años, aunque intentó ocultármelo –añadió al tiempo que apretaba la mano de Klaus.

-¿Tiene idea de quién le proporcionó la dosis a su prima, señor Mikaelson?

-Ninguna.

-Bien. Dado que su prima vive en Atenas, lo mejor será que me ponga en contacto con la policía de allí, para preguntar a sus amigos más cercanos.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer –dijo Klaus cansado-. Lo único que le pido es que proteja a mi familia lo máximo posible.

-Por supuesto. Esto es todo. Disculpen la intrusión una vez más.

-Tengo que telefonear a la familia –dijo Klaus desganado cuando Kol se hubo marchado de la casa. Como si buscara algún punto de apoyo, colocó la mano sobre el pelo de su esposa. Le acarició el cabello y luego se levantó y se fue sin decir palabra.

- Caroline –arrancó Elena-, sé que no hace falta decirlo, pero si puedo hacer algo…

Caroline negó con la cabeza. Dejó de mirar la puerta, por la que había salido su marido, y devolvió la atención a su amiga.

-Es todo tan increíble… No entiendo cómo podía estar ahí tumbada, casi muerta. Y lo que es peor, nunca me ha gustado. No lo he ocultado y ahora… - Caroline se levantó y se acercó a la ventana-. Es familia de Klaus y para él la familia es importantísima. En el fondo, sé que se siente responsable por lo que le pase a Rebekah. Y yo no dejo de pensar en lo fría que he sido siempre con ella.

-Klaus va a necesitar que estés a su lado –Elena se puso de pie y cruzó el salón para poner una mano sobre el hombro de Caroline -. No puedes evitar que Rebekah no te caiga bien. No es una persona fácil.

-Tienes razón, sí – Caroline exhaló una suspiro trémulo, se giró y acertó a esbozar una sonrisa débil-. De momento, están siendo unas vacaciones espantosas, ¿verdad? En fin, voy a ver si puedo ayudar a Klaus en algo.

La villa estaba en silencio mientras Elena subía a cambiarse. Se puso una camisa. Mientras se la abrochaba, de pie junto a las puertas de la terraza, miró la vista de jardín, el mar y la montaña. ¿Cómo era posible que aquella maravilla se hubiese visto ensuciada por tanta fealdad en tan poco tiempo?, se preguntó. Un asesinato y un intento de suicidio. No era el lugar indicado para ese tipo de actos.

-Adelante –dijo cuando oyó que llamaban a la puerta.

-Elena, ¿te molesto?

-¡Oh, Klaus! –exclamó ella conmovida, con el corazón lleno de compasión. El pesar y la tensión se marcaban en la cara de su amigo-. Sé que todo esto está siendo horrible para ti y no quiero ser una carga más a tus problemas. Quizá debería volver a Nueva York.

Klaus dudó unos instantes antes de responder:

-Elena, sé que es mucho pedir, pero no lo hago por mí. Lo hago por Caroline. ¿Te puedes quedar aquí, por Caroline? Tu compañía es lo único que puedo ofrecerle ahora mismo –Klaus soltó las manos de Elena y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, intranquilo-. Vamos a tener que ir a Atenas. No sé cuánto tiempo… hasta que Rebekah se recupere o… Tendré que quedarme con mi familia unos cuantos días. Mi tía me va a necesitar. Si pudiera mandar a Caroline de vuelta a casa sabiendo que tú estás aquí, me sentiría más aliviado.

-Por supuesto, Klaus. Sabes que lo haré.

Él se giró y le dedicó la sombra de una sonrisa.

-Eres una buena amiga, Elena. Te dejaremos sola al menos un día y una noche. Después mandaré a Caroline de vuelta. Si tú estás aquí, estoy seguro de que accederá a volver de Atenas –Klaus suspiró y le agarró una mano otra vez-. Es posible que Matt decida quedarse en Atenas también. Creo que… siente algo por Rebekah y no me había dado cuenta antes. Le pediré a Damon que cuide de ti mientras estamos fuera.

-No –respondió Elena y se mordió la lengua por haber protestado tan rápido-. No, en serio, no hace falta, Klaus. Estaré bien. Además, no se puede decir que vaya a estar sola, con el servicio doméstico. ¿Cuándo salís?

-En una hora.

-Klaus, estoy segura de que fue un accidente.

-Tendré que convencer a mi tía de que así ha sido. En cuanto a lo que yo creo… -Klaus soltó la mano de Elena, bajó la vista y se miró su propia palma. Cuando levantó los ojos, su expresión se había endurecido-. Rebekah es sinónimo de desgracia. Se regodea en ella. Te lo digo ahora porque nunca me sentiré capaz de hablar tan libremente con nadie. Ni siquiera con Caroline… La detesto. Su muerte no sería más que una bendición para todos los que la quieren –finalizó, escupiendo las palabras como si fueran veneno.

Cuando Klaus, Caroline y Matt se hubieron marchado, Elena salió de la villa. Necesitaba pasear, que le diera el aire. En esa ocasión no se dirigió a la playa, como tenía por costumbre. No estaba preparada para eso. De modo que se encaminó hacia los acantilados, atraída por su belleza escarpada.

¡Qué puro era el aire! Elena no quería inspirar fragancias florales en aquel instante. Sólo el olor salado del mar. Caminaba sin destino. Hacia arriba, nada más que hacia arriba, como si pudiese escapar de todo cuanto había ocurrido si lograba ascender un poco más. Si los dioses hubiesen pasado por ahí, pensó, habría ido a los acantilados a oír el batir de las olas contra las rocas, a respirar aquel aire limpio y puro.

Le agradó ver una cabra de intensos ojos negros. El animal la miró un segundo mientras comía un poco de maleza que había encontrado creciendo entre las peñas. Pero cuando Elena intentó acercarse, la cabra huyó hasta a desaparecer al otro lado del acantilado.

Elena suspiró y se sentó sobre un peñasco situado a gran altura sobre el agua. La sorprendió encontrarse unas florecillas azules inclinadas hacia el sol, tratando de sobrevivir en un hueco del tamaño de una uña entre dos rocas. Las acarició, pero no se decidió a arrancarlas. La vida estaba por todas partes, comprendió. Sólo bastaba saber dónde mirar.

-Elena.

Ésta se agarró a las flores convulsivamente al oír la voz de Damon. Luego abrió la mano, despacio, y giró la cabeza. Damon estaba de pie, a escasos metros de ella, con el pelo levantado por la leve brisa que soplaba. En vaqueros y camiseta, con la cara sin afeitar, se parecía más al hombre que había visto la primera noche. Sin orden. Sin principios. El corazón le dio un vuelco antes de conseguir amansarlo.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Elena se levantó y empezó a bajar el acantilado.

-Elena –Damon le dio alcance enseguida. Luego la giró con una delicadeza inesperada. Ella lo miró con frialdad, pero, por debajo de esa indiferencia, Damon advirtió que estaba preocupada-. Me he enterado de lo de Rebekah.

-Sí, una vez me dijiste que había pocas cosas que no supieras de cuanto pasa en esta isla.

Damon encajó el tono neutro de su voz como una bofetada, pero siguió sujetándole los brazos con suavidad.

-La has encontrado tú.

No permitiría que ese tono cariñoso, tan poco habitual en él, derrumbara sus defensas. Se mostraría tan distante como él lo había sido.

-Estás bien informado, Damon.

La notaba inaccesible. Damon no sabía cómo empezar. Quizá, si se dejase abrazar, todo sería más fácil. Pero la mujer que le mantenía la mirada desafiantemente no parecía dispuesta a apoyarse en nadie.

-Debe de haber sido muy duro para ti.

Elena enarcó una ceja, casi como si le resultase divertido.

-Me ha resultado menos duro encontrar a alguien vivo que encontrar a alguien muerto –contestó con rencor.

Damon acusó el golpe: contrajo los músculos de la cara y bajó las manos. Elena le había pedido ayuda una vez y él no se la había ofrecido. Luego, cuando quería dársela, cuando necesitaba dársela, ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Te sientas un momento?

-No, ya no es un sitio tan agradable como hace un rato.

-¡Deja de castigarme! –explotó él, agarrándole los brazos de nuevo.

-Suéltame.

Pero el ligero temblor en su voz le indicó algo que sus palabras no revelaban. Estaba más cerca de venirse debajo de lo que quizá ni siquiera ella sabía.

-De acuerdo, pero tienes que volver conmigo a casa.

-No.

-Sí –Damon inició el regreso, tirándola de un brazo-. Tenemos que hablar.

Elena trató de soltarse, pero la tenía bien sujeta.

Damon la obligó a avanzar sin molestarse en mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Damon?, ¿más detalles?

Apretó los dientes antes de responder:

-Muy bien. Puedes contarme lo que quieras sobre Rebekah si te apetece.

-No me apetece –replicó Elena. Ya estaban llegando a las escaleras que conducían a la casa de Damon. Al darse cuenta, frenó en seco-. No quiero ir contigo.

-¿Desde cuando me importa lo que tú quieres? –Contestó él con amargura, empujándola hacia la puerta-. Café –le ordenó a Haymitch cuando éste apareció en el recibidor.

-Tú ganas, te daré detalles –se rindió enrabietada Elena mientras entraba en el salón-. Y luego, ¡haz el favor de dejarme en paz! Me encontré con Rebekah inconsciente, sin apenas pulso. Había una jeringuilla en la cama. Al parecer era adicta… Aunque tú ya lo sabías, ¿verdad, Damon? Tú lo sabes todo –añadió después de parar un momento a respirar.

Estaba agitada. Y pálida. Como al encontrar el cadáver en la cala, cuando aún confiaba en él y se había lanzado a sus brazos. Damon sintió un pinchazo en el pecho y extendió un brazo hacia Elena.

-¡No me toques! –chilló ésta descompuesta. Damon echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cómo si acabasen de darle un puñetazo. Ella se tapó la boca con las manos y se dio la vuelta-. No me toques –repitió en voz baja.

-No te pondré la mano encima ni una sola vez –le aseguró Damon al tiempo que apretaba los puños-. Pero siéntate, antes de que te desmayes.

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer –contestó con voz quebrada, muy a su pesar. Elena se obligó a girarse para encarar a Damon-. No tienes derecho a decirme lo que tengo que hacer.

Alaric entró, en silencio, atento. Mientras ponía la bandeja del café, echó un vistazo a Elena. Y vio lo que Damon no había visto: su corazón reflejado en los ojos.

-¿Quiere café, señorita? –preguntó con suavidad.

-No, yo…

-Debería sentarse –dijo Haymitch. Antes de que Elena pudiera protestar, él le acercó una silla-. El café está fuerte.

Damon se levantó. Se sentía impotente mientras veía a Alaric manejar a Elena, como una gallina cuidando a un polluelo.

-Se lo serviré solo –dijo Alaric-. Para que recobre el color de las mejillas.

Elena aceptó la taza y se quedó mirando el líquido que la llenaba.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, bébetelo –ordenó Damon, furioso porque el otro hombre hubiera conseguido lo que a él le había sido imposible-. Mirándolo no te hará efecto.

Como era verdad que necesitaba tomar fuerzas de algún modo, Elena se lo bebió deprisa.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?- le preguntó a Damon.

-Maldita sea, no te he traído para interrogarte sobre Rebekah.

-¿Ah, no? Me sorprendes –Elena, ya más serena, apartó la taza y se levantó de nuevo-. Aunque no sé por qué ha de sorprenderme nada de lo que haces, la verdad.

-Me crees capaz de las peores atrocidades, ¿verdad? –Damon prescindió del café y fue al mueble bar-. Quizá hasta pienses que yo maté a ese señor y dejé el cadáver en la cala para que te lo encontraras.

-No –respondió Elena con calma, pues estaba hablando con absoluta sinceridad-. Lo apuñalaron por la espalda.

-¿Y?

-Tú mirarías de frente al hombre que fueses a matar.

Damon se alejó del mueble bar sin haberse llenado la copa, vacía en una de sus manos. Tenía los ojos azules, más azules que nunca. Tenía un brillo de pasión apenas, nada más que apenas contenida.

-Elena, anoche…

-No pienso hablar de lo que pasó anoche –atajó con frialdad, con un tono más tajante e hiriente que cualquier cuchillo.

-De acuerdo, olvidémoslo –Damon volvió al mueble bar y esa vez sí se llenó la copa. Había sabido que tendría que pagar un precio. Aunque no había imaginado que fuera a ser tan alto-. ¿Quieres una disculpa?

-¿Por qué?

Damon soltó una pequeña risa, resoplando por la nariz, al tiempo que apretaba la base de la copa. Apuró el contenido de un trago.

-Dios, no me había dado cuenta de que eras tan fría.

-No me hables de frialdad, Damon –Elena alzó la voz llevada por una pasión que se había prometido no sentir-. Tú te sientas aquí, en tu maravillosa casa, jugando tus sucias partidas de ajedrez con las vidas de los demás. Me niego a ser uno de tus peones. Ahora mismo hay una mujer casi muerta en un hospital de Atenas. Tú te enriqueces a costa de alimentar su enfermedad. ¿Crees que no eres culpable porque cruces el estrecho por la noche, como si fueras un pirata?

Con mucho cuidado, Damon dejó la copa y se giró hacia ella.

-Sé lo que soy.

Elena lo miró hasta que los ojos amenazaron con humedecerse.

-Yo también –susurró-. Que Dios me ayude.

Luego se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo. Damon la dejó marchar.

Momentos después, Alaric regresó al salón.

-La señorita está contrariada –comentó con tacto.

Damon se giró para llenarse la copa de nuevo.

-Sé perfectamente cómo está.

-Los últimos dos días han sido muy duros para ella –dijo Alaric-. ¿Ha venido a verte en busca de consuelo?

Le entraron ganas de blasfemar, pero se tragó las palabras. Alaric lo observaba con tranquilidad.

-No, no ha venido a mí en busca de consuelo. Lo buscaría en el demonio antes de acudir a mí –contestó con furia controlada-. Pero así es mejor. No puedo permitir que interfiera en estos momentos. Tal como están las cosas sería un estorbo.

Alaric se acarició la cara antes de decir:

-Quizá vuelva a Estados Unidos.

-Cuanto antes mejor –murmuró Damon y se bebió la copa de golpe. Al oír que llamaban a la puerta, soltó una palabrota-. Ve a ver quién diablo es y libérate de él si puedes.

-El capitán Kol –anunció Alaric instantes después. Los ojos le brillaban cuando desapareció un segundo más tarde.

-Capitán –Damon contuvo las ganas de soltar otro exabrupto-. ¿Quiere un café?

-Gracias –Kol tomó asiento después de exhalar un suspiro sentido -. ¿Era la señorita Gilbert la mujer que acabo de ver por el camino del acantilado?

-Sí –contestó Damon. Se dio cuenta de que tenía los nudillos blancos de la fuerza con que estaba apretando la cafetera y aflojó la mano un poco-. Acaba de estar aquí.

-Entonces le habrá contado lo sucedido con la señorita Mikaelson –comentó el capitán con ligereza.

-Sí –Damon le ofreció la leche-. Un asunto desagradable capitán. Esta misma mañana llamaré a Atenas a ver qué novedades hay. ¿Es la salud de Rebekah el motivo de su visita?

-Sí. Le agradezco que me reciba, Señor Damon. Sé que es usted un hombre muy ocupado.

-Es mi deber cooperar con la policía, capitán –contestó Damon mientras se sentaba con su taza de café-. Pero no sé cómo puedo ayudarlo con este caso.

-Tengo entendido que pasó toda la tarde de ayer con la señorita Mikaelson y esperaba que pudiera arrojar alguna luz sobre su estado anímico.

-Entiendo –Damon dio un sorbo de café mientras barajaba mentalmente las respuestas que podía ofrecer-. Capitán, no sé si puede serle de ayuda. Evidentemente, Rebekah estaba afectada después de saber que habían encontrada un cadáver tan cerca de su casa. Estaba nerviosa… pero eso es normal en ella. No puedo decir que le notara algo especial.

-Quizá pueda contarme qué hicieron mientras estaban en la lancha –sugirió Kol-. ¿Dijo la señorita Mikaelson algo que pudiera indicar que estaba pensando en suicidarse?

Damon enarcó una ceja.

-Apenas hablamos –se limitó a responder.

-Comprendo.

Damon se preguntó cuánto tiempo seguirían tanteándose y contestando con evasivas. En cualquier caso, decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación.

-La verdad es que noté a Rebekah nerviosa. Pero, como digo, esto no es extraño en ella. Si pregunta, descubrirá que la gente que la conoce la describiría como una mujer… intranquila. Aún así, le aseguro que en ningún momento se me pasó por la cabeza que pudiera estar pensando en suicidarse. Incluso ahora, aunque peque de inocente, me resulta imposible creerlo.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Kol mientras se recostaba en el respaldo.

Bastaría con un par de generalidades, decidió Damon antes de contestar.

-Rebekah se gusta demasiado para querer suicidarse. Es una mujer bella, capitán, a la que le gusta disfrutar de los placeres de la vida. No es más que una opinión, entiéndame. Usted sabe mucho más de este tipo de cosas –Damon se encogió de hombros-. Pero yo diría que ha sido un accidente.

-No es probable que se trate de un accidente, señor Salvatore –contestó Kol. Estaba buscando algún tipo de reacción y Damon se limitó a enarcar una ceja intrigado-. Había demasiada heroína en su cuerpo. Sólo un principiante podría haber cometido un error así. Y la heroína no es algo nuevo para la señorita Mikaelson. Tiene demasiadas marcas de aguja en el brazo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Estaba al corriente de que la señorita Mikaelson tenía un problema de adicción?

-No conocía mucho a Rebekah, capitán. De actos sociales sí, por supuesto; pero, básicamente, para mí es la prima de un amigo… y una mujer bella con la que no siempre es fácil estar.

-Y, sin embargo, ayer pasó el día con ella.

-Es una mujer bella –repitió Damon y sonrió-. Lamento no poder ayudarlo.

-Tengo una teoría. Quizá le interese oírla.

Damon no se fiaba de la sonrisa inocente del capitán.

-Por supuesto.

-Verá, señor Salvatore –arrancó Kol-. Si su instinto no lo engaña y es verdad que Rebekah no pensaba suicidarse, sólo cabe una explicación. Porque un accidente no ha sido, eso seguro.

-¿Qué explicación?, ¿a qué se refiere? –Preguntó Damon-. ¿Quiere decir que…cree que alguien trató de asesinar a Rebekah?

-No soy más que un simple policía, señor Salvatore –contestó el capitán con humildad-. El trabajo me ha enseñado a sospechar siempre lo peor. ¿Puedo serle sincero?

-Por favor –dijo Damon.

-Estoy desconcertado y, como amigo de los Mikaelson, me gustaría conocer su opinión.

-Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano por ayudarlo.

-Antes permítame que le diga… -arrancó Kol tras asentir con la cabeza – y estoy seguro de que entiende que esto no puede salir de esta habitación.

Damon se limitó a inclinar la cabeza y dio un sorbo de café.

-Permítame que le diga –continuó el capitán – que el muerto formaba parte de una red de contrabando que opera en Lesbos.

-Debo reconocer que no me había pasado inadvertida tal posibilidad –Damon sacó un paquete de tabaco y le ofreció un cigarro a Kol.

-No es ningún secreto que un grupo está aprovechándose de la proximidad de la isla Turquía para pasar opio a través del estrecho –dijo el capitán mientras se acercaba a Damon para que le encendiese el cigarro.

-¿Cree que a la victima lo asesinó alguno de sus compinches?

-Es mi teoría –Kol dio una calada al cigarro y soltó humo placenteramente-. El que me preocupa es el cabecilla de la red. Un hombre brillante, he de reconocer. Es muy inteligente y hasta la fecha ha esquivado todas las trampas que se le han tendido. Se dice que no suele estar presente en los intercambios. Cuando lo está, va enmascarado.

-Algo he oído, como es lógico –murmuró Damon tras una nube de humo-. Aunque creo que tiene más de leyenda que de realidad. Un hombre enmascarado, contrabando… material para la imaginación.

-Es real, señor Salvatore, y su muerte no tiene nada de imaginaria.

-Cierto, eso es verdad.

-No era un hombre listo. Lo estábamos vigilando con la esperanza de que nos condujera hasta el cabecilla. Pero… -Kol dejó la frase en el aire.

-Si me permite la pregunta, capitán, ¿por qué me cuenta todo esto? Entiendo que esta información sólo atañe a la policía.

-Usted es un hombre importante en nuestra comunidad –respondió Kol con serenidad-. Siento que puedo confiar en su discreción.

_Viejo zorro_, pensó Damon, y sonrió.

-Se lo agradezco. ¿Cree que este hombre enmascarado es de la isla?

-Creo que conoce la isla –matizó Kol-. Pero no creo que sea pescador.

-¿Alguien que trabaje en mis viñedos? –Preguntó Damon y se contestó tras soltar una bocanada de humo-. No, no es probable.

-Por los informes que he recibido en relación con las actividades de la señorita Mikaelson en Atenas –continuó el capitán-, creo que ella sí está al corriente de la identidad del hombre que buscamos.

-¿Rebekah? –preguntó Damon con sumo interés.

-Soy de la opinión de que la señorita Mikaelson está muy involucrada en las operaciones de contrabando. Demasiado implicada para su propia seguridad. Si… -Kol hizo una pausa para corregirse-. Cuando salga del coma, la interrogaremos.

-Me cuesta creer que la prima de Klaus pueda estar envuelta en algo así –contestó, aunque sabía que el capitán se estaba acercando demasiado a la verdad. Damon maldijo para sus adentros. Se estaba quedando sin tiempo-. Rebekah debería sentar cabeza. Es un poco alocada. Pero… contrabando, asesinato… no me lo creo –finalizó.

-Mucho me temo que alguien ha intentado asesinar a la señorita Mikaelson por saber demasiado. Usted la conoce mejor que yo. Dígame, señor Salvatore, ¿hasta dónde cree que sería capaz de llegar la señorita Mikaelson por amor… o por dinero?

Damon se tomó su tiempo para considerar la respuesta con calma mientras trataba de introducir los reajustes necesarios a unos planes ya establecidos.

-No creo que hiciera gran cosa por amor, capitán. Pero por dinero… Rebekah justificaría cualquier cosa por dinero –sentenció mirando a Kol a los ojos.

-Es usted sincero. Se lo agradezco. Quizá tenga la amabilidad de permitirme volver a charlar con usted sobre este asunto más adelante –dijo Kol sonriente, pero sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos-. Debo confesar que me resulta de gran ayuda discutir mis problemas con un hombre como usted. Me permite poner las ideas en orden.

-Capitán, estaré encantado de ayudarlo en todo lo que pueda, por supuesto –dijo Damon sonriente y Kol se despidió.

Damon permaneció sentado un buen rato después de haberse quedado solo en el salón. Frunció el ceño mientras calculaba las opciones que tenía.

-Nos vamos esta noche –dijo cuando Alaric entró.

-Es demasiado pronto. Todavía no es seguro.

-Esta noche –repitió Damon con autoridad-. Llama a Atenas e infórmalos del cambio de planes. Mira a ver si puedes hacer algo para quitarme de encima a Kol durante unas horas. Ha lanzado el cebo y está esperando que muerda –añadió al tiempo que entrelazaba los dedos, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

-Esta noche es demasiado arriesgado –insistió Alaric-. En un par de días saldrá otro barco.

-En un par de días, Kol estará mucho más cerca. No podemos permitir que las cosas se nos compliquen ahora con la policía local. Y tengo que asegurarme –afirmó tajantemente-. No he llegado hasta aquí para cometer un error a estas alturas. Tengo que acelerar las cosas antes de que Kol empiece a atosigar a las personas equivocadas.

* * *

**Bueno queda muy poquito, cinco capítulos. Creo que el final os va gustar. Siento mucho no haber podido poner capítulo antes pero ya di mis motivos. Quiero saber vuestras apuestas de cómo va a seguir esto y que pasará entre Damon y Elena.**

**Contesto reviews por PM.**

**Con todo mi love.**

**Carniss.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos!

Tengo una mala noticia no puedo seguir adaptando la historia debido a las nuevas adaptaciones de fanfiction que no me dejan copiar ni adaptar nada así que por desgracia tengo que dejar la historia así. Quedan unos capítulos muy bonitos, exactamente unos 5, os lo recomiendo leer en versión de pareja Katniss y Peeta de su autora original Ivonnette que la podéis encontrar en mis autores favoritos.

Lo siento de verdad pero no está en mi mano.

Mil perdones.


End file.
